


Что-то новое

by Clariche



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Drama, Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 09:13:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 38,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5122718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clariche/pseuds/Clariche
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>АУ: все живы, вольное обращение с каноном. Секс по принуждению. Смауг в человеческом облике, так что сами-знаете-кто. Timeline – начало незадолго до похода Торина и компании и после.</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> АУ: все живы, вольное обращение с каноном. Секс по принуждению. Смауг в человеческом облике, так что сами-знаете-кто. Timeline – начало незадолго до похода Торина и компании и после.

Золотые монеты осыпались с монотонным, шуршащим звуком. Трандуил ненавидел его уже давно, и каждый раз ловил себя на бессмысленной уверенности, что когда-нибудь они пересыпятся окончательно, улягутся на место, и уж в следующий раз не будут раздражать его – надежда пустая и жалкая. Каждый толчок, помимо боли, сопровождался этим шуршанием – ему казалось, что  оно причиняет ему гораздо больше страданий и раздражения, чем акт подчинения, за долгие месяцы почти превратившийся в рутину. Иногда ему казалось, что шорох исходит не только от их движений, что где-то там, в другом конце огромного зала, золотые ручейки текут под чьими-то торопливыми шагами, и этот кто-то пристально смотрит на них из темноты... 

Трандуил попытался немного приподняться и повернуться на бок и тут же почувствовал, как жесткие пальцы сильнее сдавили его бедро. Шелестящая золотая волна ускорила свое движение, он непроизвольно дернулся и ощутил, как из сжимающих пальцев вытянулись когти, а сама кисть закаменела, покрылась твердой, как камень, чешуей. Они не удержались и заскользили вниз, по золотому склону. Смауг так и не вышел из него, плотно прижимаясь к спине и распарывая когтями кожу - Трандуил не удержался  от стона. По бедру побежали горячие капли – эльф видел в темноте хуже дракона, но все же видел, как они стекают на проклятые монеты: темные пятна на тусклом золоте. Правый бок и ногу полностью засыпало – было тяжело и холодно,высокий потолок терялся во мраке, и эльфу показалось, что он неотвратимо и стремительно обрушивается вниз. Грудь сдавило в болезненном спазме, в ней словно не осталось места для воздуха. Как не во-время...

\- Чего ты дергаешьсся?

Трандуил не ответил, он знал, что Смауг не выпустит его, пока не закончит, и сейчас просто дышал, точнее, боролся за каждый вдох, прикрыв глаза и положив руку на грудь, на ожерелье. С таким трудом накопленные силы убегали, словно вода сквозь пальцы, растворялись в окружающей тьме и холодном золоте; он уже не пытался удержать их, понимая, что все его усилия бессмысленны и только сильнее его ослабят.  Терпеть, дышать, терпеть... Смауг так и не втянул когти, и бедро и по ноге вниз простреливало болью. Будь это эльф или человек, он бы знал что делать, знал, как ускорить происходящее и заставить любовника быстрее закончить. Любовника, ха! Это слово подразумевает некоторую взаимную отдачу... он же теряет даже то, что должен получить согласно условиям... договора. Но, надо признать, улучшения есть – в первые разы он боялся лишний раз шевельнуться... Даже в таком, почти эльфийском обличье, дракон был непредсказуем – он мог двигаться монотонно, мучая его несколько часов, не ускоряя и не замедляя темп; мог закончить дело за пару минут и выставить его вон, не дав даже полностью одеться. Поэтому терпеть, закрыв глаза и представлять, как вместо кажущейся бесконечной тьмы над головой качаются кроны ясеней в его любимой роще - сквозь светло-зеленую листву светит солнце, теплый южный ветер шелестит ветвями и они ломаются с громким хрустом, и падают – засохшие, серые, мертвые...

Трандуил почувствовал, как силы закончились, словно он допил последний глоток вина из бокала и осознал, что сейчас в рот упадут последние капли. Последний резерв пошел в ход, он выгнулся и позволил себе громко застонать, чувствуя, как морок покидает его тело.

\- Дергаесся и шумишшшь...

Эльф открыл глаза и, только встретившись взглядом с серыми, насмешливыми глазами осознал, что его уже не держат – Смауг сидит перед ним на корточках, чуть склонив голову, и рассматривает в упор.Все закончилось. На сегодня. Узкая кисть неожиданно протянулась вперед – так быстро, что даже он, эльф, не успел заметить это движение, острый коготь скользнул вдоль ожога на лице. Заметил бы он, если бы этот глаз был зрячим?.. Трандуил не был в этом уверен и замер, подчиняясь чешуйчатой руке... или уже лапе?..

\- Не крассиво, ты плохо себя контролируешшь.

Серые глаза приблизились и вдруг поменяли цвет, теперь Трандуил совсем близко видел яркую желтизну и узкий, вертикальный зрачок, а потом по израненной щеке скользнул влажный, длинный, раздвоенный язык.

\- Кто жже это?.. Кто-то из моих сорродиччей...

\- Мы можем делать это в другом месте?

Смауг резко вскинул голову и расхохотался – по пустым залам прокатилось пугающее эхо, его отзвуки долго доносились со стороны пустынных коридоров

\- Нет, не можжжем.

\- Почему?

\- Мне зздессь нравитсся.

Смауг присел на пулузасыпанную монетами лестницу, расслабленно откинулся назад, опираясь на локти, поднял и поднес к носу какую-то чашу. Нагота явно не смущала его, да и наготой это назвать было уже нельзя – пока Трандуил поднимался и шел к своей одежде, как всегда сложенной на верхней ступеньке главной лестницы, ведущей в Сокровищницу, руки и ноги дракона уже покрылись чешуей. Эльф уже успел поднять руки и начать снимать ожерелье, как вдруг:

\- Воззьми это!

Чаша, подброшенная... Эру, уже хвостом, упала прямо под ноги.  – Принесси то золото!

\- Какое золото?..

Он растерянно поднял чашу и смотрел на Смауга, в котором теперь уже совсем нельзя было заподозрить эльфа. Или человека.

\- То, ссс кровью!

Что-то новое. Что-то опасное. Что-то еще более опасное, чем все что было до этого... Он все еще раздет, ему все еще дурно, и нет сил навести морок. Добежит ли он до выхода?.. Хвост хлестнул перед ним как кнут,  а уши резануло яростным рыком. Определенно нет. Кровь, натекшая из его распоротого бедра, еще не свернулась, и пока он собирал и перекладывал испачканные монетки в чашу, сам перепачкал руки. Дракон обхватил чашу обеими лапами – когти звякнули о металл, достал монетку языком, обсосал и далеко выплюнул, потом издал удовлетворенный вздох и потянулся за следующей. Трандуил судорожно сглотнул, борясь с подступившей тошнотой. Некстати вспомнилось, как давным-давно он побывал с отцом на ярмарке – человеческие дети ели вишню  и соревновались, кто дальше выплюнет косточку, их личики были перепачканы красным...

\- Садиссь.

Когтистая лапа приглашающе похлопала по ступеньке. Трандуил разгреб рукой монеты и присел. Нужно говорить. Если они не договорятся... еще раз не договорятся, изменив прежние условия, все напрасно. Опять веселый, искренний хохот, опять шелест пересыпающегося золота.

\- Ты из-за своей нежжной ззадницы беспокоишшься? Жжестко лежжать, бока ломит? Потерпишшь, это не ожжог – зажживет. Хотя... тут полно раззных покоев. Если приберешшьсся и вынессешшь дохлых гномов... я могу подумать.

Трандуил невольно передернулся, поерзал на холодной каменной ступеньке. Еще одна монетка мелькнула в воздухе.

\- Подземелье не лучшее место для эльфа. Я трачу слишком много сил просто на то чтобы быть здесь, ничего не остается, и наше соглашение теряет смысл.

\- Раньшше такой проблемы не было.

\- Была. Я не сразу ее заметил. Поначалу, действительно, стало лучше – я смог помочь лесу. Мы спасли несколько почти погибших рощ...  Но сейчас я осознаю, что с каждым разом получаю все меньше, а тратить вынужден все больше...

\- Вот как? А я ззнаю, что ты бывал зздессь раньшше. Клянччил камни – коготь скользнул по шее и подцепил ожерелье. - Тожже ныл и падал в обморок?

\- Я не клянчил, а требовал вернуть свое!

Трандуил не успел осознать опасную резкость своего ответа и не успел испугаться – хлестнувший хвост ударил его под колени, заставил растянуться на ступеньках и больно ушибить локти, а когда он перевернулся на спину худой остроухой фигуры рядом уже не было, вместо нее сверху нависала огромная драконья морда.

\- Ссвое? Тут нет ниччего твоего...

Раздвоенный язык вытянулся и эльф увидел, что на его кончике висит золотая монетка. Когтистым крылом Смауг прижал его  к полуи вскинул голову, и Трандуил увидел, как огромное брюхо краснеет, наливается пламенем. Дохнуло жаром – плотной, давящей волной, и он изо всех сил забился, понимая что все бесполезно, что он все-таки проиграл, пытаясь договориться с  жадным чудовищем. Он зажмурил глаза, но не выдержал и распахнул их от звука ужасного рева – Смауг выгнул шею, поднял голову и изрыгнул пламя вверх, а потом Трандуил успел заметить, как вниз падает   пылающая капля и закричал. Что за... не убил?..  Что он делает?!  Ожерелье, на нем все еще ожерелье!

Крылья жестко прижимали его к полу, а морда двигалась, ловко подхватывала из чаши монетки, изрыгала пламя тонкими струйками и что-то делала вокруг его шеи – больно, мучительно больно! От того, что он не понимал, что происходит, было еще страшнее  - становилось все горячее, ожерелье, раньше свободно лежащее на груди, вдруг превратилось в петлю и затянулось вокруг горла  - в раскаленную петлю! Вот так все и закончится? Он задохнется или монстр просто перережет ему глотку раскаленной проволокой?.. Уже с трудом осознавая, что делает, Трандуил потянулся к волшебным камням – легкое магическое прикосновение, всегда предававшее силы, помогающее лечить засыхающие деревья, отгонять порождения Моргота и... облегчающее боль от старых незаживающих ожогов, неожиданно обернулось острейшим спазмом, выгнувшим все тело. То, что раньше приносило лишь радость, обернулось против него, и, уже теряя сознание, он понял, что сделал Смауг и пожалел, что скоро очнется.

Где-то рядом капала вода. Звук был хорошим – не то чтобы приятным, как журчание ручья, но не вызывающим желания закрыть уши руками. Каким-то уютно-домашним. Трандуил плавал в полубреду, то почти просыпаясь, то позволяя себе  вновь соскользнуть в почти-беспамятство, где капли теплого дождя стучали по ярко-зеленым листьям и падали на лицо... ледяными брызгами!

\- Ну хватит сспать...

Ох. Он лежал на верхней ступеньке лестницы, рядом со стопкой своей одежды, а Смауг, вновь, сменивший облик, сидел рядом и болтал ладонью в большой золотой миске с водой. Увидев, что ладонь сложилась лодочкой и не дожидаясь новой порции холодной воды в лицо, быстро сел и потянулся за рубашкой. Вокруг шеи болело и немного сдавливало – хотелось протянуть руку и убрать помеху, но он хорошо понимал, что это бесполезно.  Не думать. Потом, все потом – закрывшись у себя в спальне он изучит проблему и решит ее, сомневаться нельзя. А сейчас лучше постараться аккуратно натянуть рубашку, не затягивать шнуровку ворота ... почему-то саднило не только привычно внизу, но еще и голову – сейчас не важно почему, главное, что это поможет отвлечься от боли в шее. Уйти, скорее уйти... на сегодня с него хватит! Штаны, пояс, осенний плащ с высоким воротом – то, что нужно, но руки дрожат, не могут справиться с застежками.

\- Рыба.

\- Ч-что?..

Ремешок никак не попадает в пряжку, что-то рвется и звякает о плотный золотой ковер.

\- Через месяц вместо лессной диччи привеззешь свежжую рыбу.  Мне насскучили лосси.

Трандуил, наконец, стянул оборванные ремешки, просто завязал узлом. Рыбу? Откуда он...

\- Но у нас нет рыбы. Для речной форели сейчас не сезон...

Смауг насмешливо фыркнул, раздраженно тряхнул лохматой головой.

\- Ты слишшком туп для короля. Купи у этихх людишшек из Оззерного города. Или отбери! 

Озерный город. Оборванные, полуголодные люди, которые всем, что сейчас имеют, обязаны торговле с Лесным королевством.

\- Я понял тебя. Могу идти?

Смауг не удостоил его ответом, только чуть склонил голову. Уже почти у самого выхода к туннелю, ведущему на поверхность, до Трандуила донесся голос:

\- Дейл. Сам в следующщщий раз прихходи в Дейл.

Нериэль ждал его на обычном месте – шагах в пятидесяти от тайного прохода в Эребор, в расщелине за выступом выступающей на тропу скалы. Обычно они ничего не обсуждали сразу, оставляя разговоры и распоряжения до Подземного дворца  - так повелось с самого первого раза. Внизу, у склона горы ждал небольшой конный отряд - доверенные эльфы и опытные, сильные воины, без которых было бы сложно пересечь затронутый Тенью лес,  но все же не настолько доверенные, чтобы при них говорить обо всем открыто. Трандуил кивнул своему советнику, и поймал странный, пристальный взгляд. Раньше Нериэль не опускался до сочувствия.

\- В чем дело?

Получилось резко, но он не хотел сочувствия ни тогда, когда все началось, ни, тем более, сейчас... когда неизвестно, чем это закончится. И когда так невыносимо хочется остаться одному.

Нериэль нерешительно поднял руку, словно хотел дотронуться до него. Этого не хватало!

\- Владыка...  Вам лучше накинуть капюшон.

Что такое? Он так тщательно поднял воротник плаща – страх, что увидят то, что  и как он вынес из Сокровищницы, мешал думать ясно. Но Нериэль уже достал маленькое зеркало в простой, костяной  оправе и протянул ему на раскрытой ладони; теперь почему-то показалось, что советник уже не хочет коснуться его, и эта мысль болезненно кольнула. Трандуил ощущал собственную никчемную растерянность как что-то физическое, липко приклеившееся, то, чего хотелось и не получалось стряхнуть.

Он взял зеркало, сначала поймал в нем свой взгляд, потом плотно затянутые завязки воротника, потом... он не сдержал судорожного вздоха. Вот почему саднило голову. Слева, над ухом, прядь волос была вырвана, на виске запеклась кровь. Что же... впрочем, рана заживет быстро, затянется за пару дней, хоть и выглядит скверно. С волосами сложнее. Намного сложнее, думал Трандуил, когда отряд медленно пробирался сквозь сумеречный лес. Прическу придется менять, чего он не делал последние... сколько же лет... предпочитая просто распустить волосы. Что неизбежно вызовет разговоры, а их и так в последнее время хватает.

Он поднял голову и из-под низко надвинутого капюшона посмотрел на четверых, едущих впереди. Четверо, и пятеро сзади  - итого девять, девять тех, кто считает, что их король, рискуя собой, ищет так нужное им всем сокровище, пробираясь, пока безуспешно, в логово дракона. Дракона, которому они ежемесячно платят дань – небольшую, но от этого не менее унизительную. Печаль от очередной неудачи висела в воздухе, пока они стараются верить, что уж в следующий-то раз все получится.   И вот теперь он возвращается домой с добычей, но не может и заикнуться об этом. Сколько еще он сможет их обманывать? Как долго на их месте обманывался бы сам?

Едущий впереди вдруг поднял руку, донеслись негромкие изумленные возгласы и маленький отряд остановился. Погруженный в свои мысли, Трандуил во-время не придержал поводья и едва не столкнулся со впереди идущей лошадью. Что там случилось? Поперек тропы упало высохшее дерево? Еще утром его здесь не было... Воины опасались засады, но, похоже, это просто случайность? Слушая быстрый отчет Нериэля, Трандуил вновь поймал его напряженный, будто-бы удивленный взгляд и только тогда понял, что вместо того, чтобы схватиться за оружие сжимает пальцами завязки воротника.


	2. Chapter 2

Они вернулись во дворец уже под утро, Трандуил отослал старательно давящих зевки прислужников досыпать и, наконец, остался один. Только оказавшись в тишине своих покоев, он понял насколько устал – вымотан до той степени, когда хочется упасть на постель, не раздеваясь, забыв про дорожную пыль, закрыть глаза и... нет, про эту грязь забывать нельзя. Светильники в купальне были зажжены, но сначала он прошел не туда,  а в спальню, сел к  зеркалу, развязал завязки плаща и позволил ему упасть на пол. Ему казалось, будет трудно заставить себя взглянуть себе же в глаза, но нет – он смотрел и видел ничего не выражающий взгляд. Сложнее оказалось заставить себя посмотреть на шею. Ожерелье выглядело иначе, не так, как его изготовили гномы. Ажурная легкость сменилась строгими, даже грубоватыми формами, плотные клинообразные звенья шириной примерно в пол пальца обхватывали его шею. Застежки, разумеется, не было. Кожа вокруг сильно покраснела, с одной стороны вздулись  отвратительные волдыри. Он заставил себя поднести руку, чуть коснуться кончиками пальцев, поймать магический след. Нет, не само пламя, как это ни странно. Всего лишь раскаленный металл. Заживет.

Оставалось проверить... действие. Он понял все еще тогда, в Сокровищнице, и осознавал это, но должен был окончательно убедиться. И медлил, опасаясь скатиться в позорную истерику, продолжал сидеть и смотреть на свое отражение к зеркале. Показалось, что в растрепанных волосах, рассыпавшихся по широко раскрытому, стянутому на одно плечо вороту рубашки, есть что-то непристойное. Трандуил потянулся было за гребнем, но тут же раздраженно отшвырнул его на пол и встал.

Теперь он действовал стремительно, смутно осознавая, что все же не избежал истерики, раздваивался между решительностью сильного воина и  тоской подавленного, одинокого, пойманного в ловушку существа.  В его покоях были цветы, точнее сейчас, осенью, просто букеты из сухих стеблей и ярких листьев – тратить магические силы на выращивание не сезонных цветов для украшений даже королевских покоев он сам давно запретил. Но он знал, что под ними, в ящиках, в земле – клубни, которые весной вынесут на свет чтобы они зацвели.

Охапка желтых бессмертников и красных целлозий полетела на пол спальни, взвилась легкая дымка пыли. Какой идиот соединил вместе красное и желтое? Отвратительное, кричащее, режущее глаз сочетание, которое теперь всегда будет вызывать мысли о фальши и смерти... он вдохнул пыльцу и закашлялся; мелькнула и пропала мысль пойти и взять воды, но он тут же отбросил ее, жадно протянул руки и положил ладони на землю. 

Сначала он не прикасался к артефакту, стараясь справляться своими силами – восхитительное удовольствие, восторг, причудливо даруемый действием и покоем одновременно. Цветы отозвались ему, приятно потеплело и начало чуть покалывать в пальцах, еще чуть-чуть, и все получится... но сил, постоянно растрачиваемых на безнадежный бой - поддержание умирающего от Тени леса – было слишком мало, и он инстинктивно потянулся к тому, что могло стать и обязательно станет источником этих сил. Когда он использовал камни раньше, еще до того как судьба и собственная самоуверенная глупость свели его со Смаугом, он никогда не испытывал ничего кроме удовольствия, радости от неистощимости собственных возможностей. Даже когда он был вынужден отдавать дракону свое тело и бороться с  давящей тяжестью мертвых подземелий, камни в ожерелье были той спасительной веревкой, за которую он хватался, чтобы не сорваться в безумие. Камни в оправе, выкованной в пламени дракона, и заклятой чужой, враждебной магией на его собственной крови, действовали также. Но обращение к ним вызывало боль. Сначала, вроде бы, терпимую, но стремительно нарастающую от неприятного покалывания в висках до раскаленного обруча и беспросветной  тьмы в глазах. Он не мог остановиться  и не мог терпеть; не отпускал рук от земли, ощущая, как между расставленными пальцами пробиваются нежные ростки, закусывал губы и стонал сквозь стиснутые зубы. Кажется, под конец он все же закричал.  Перед ним цвели первоцветы: белые, желтые и сиреневые, удивительно красивые... и неуместные сейчас, осенью.  Странно, а раньше, в более благополучные времена, он любил магически выращенные цветы в любое время года... На нежном лепестке появилась алая капля, потом другая, и Трандуил осознал, что у него идет носом кровь и что он понятия не имеет, что ему теперь делать.

 

\- Еще печальное донесение, владыка. Ореховые рощи...

Королевский Совет тянулся и тянулся, не преподнося особых сюрпризов. Леголас отчитался о последнем патруле своего отряда – результаты Трандуилу были уже известны, Галион зачитывал длинный перечень сделанных на зиму продуктовых запасов – все это они уже обсуждали и подсчитывали множество раз, так что сейчас Трандуил лишь вяло кивал. Да, меньше обычного, но голод им пока еще не грозит... И вот вдруг, когда Трандуил уже надеялся спрятаться от чужих взглядов  и попытаться все же урвать пару часов сна...

\- Что еще там случилось?

Прозвучало резко. Пришлось заплести косички над ушами, уложить их рядами, чтобы прикрыть рану, и теперь все четыре советника исподтишка бросали на него странные взгляды, а еще, игнорируя приличия, удивленно переглядывались между собой.Даже Нериэль, который знал, в чем тут дело. Перехватив очередной любопытный взгляд, Трандуил попытался подавить раздражение. Надо было все же попытаться наложить чары. Он пытался уложить волосы сам, после того как все же попытался разорвать ожерелье (скованное в пламени дракона, ха!), порезал пальцы, обработал рану на голове, немного пришел в себя, посетил купальню и бросил в огонь все свежие цветы – незачем прислуге видеть, что он сам нарушает свои же приказы.

Уснуть не получилось, он поворочался на кровати, а потом просто сидел на полу перед огнем, на мягкой шкуре лесного кота, добытого давным-давно на охоте, срезал первоцветы под корень, подносил их к лицу, вдыхал еле уловимый аромат, и отправлял в камин. Когда  волосы высохли, уже совсем рассвело, а цветы закончились. Среди его одежды нашлась рубашка с высоким воротом, покрытым плотным слоем жемчужной вышивки – не самый удобный, но единственно возможный сейчас вариант. Он сел к зеркалу, вооружился гребнем... в конце концов, большинство эльфов плетут косички, включая его собственного сына, да и сам он когда-то в молодости... несколько минут он отчаянно сражался с рассыпающимися волосами,  обреченно подумал о мороке, но наложить отдельное заклинание на рану на голове было нельзя, а переделывать все после бессонной ночи не было сил. Он раздраженно расплетал остатки очередной неудачи, удивляясь, что его руки твердо держат меч, но мелко дрожат сейчас, как...

\- Давай я тебе помогу. Доброе утро, отец.

Легкие руки легли на плечи, ловко подхватили волосы снизу, потянулись за гребнем. Они вскрикнули одновременно –один изумленно, второй испуганно.

\- Что случилось?!

\- Как ты смел войти без стука?!

Испуг сменился яростью - не контролируемой,не рассуждающей о справедливости своего направления; Трандуил резко развернулся, вскочил и оттолкнул сына, понимая, что уже поздно, но уже не в силах сдержаться. Испуг и участие в глазах Леголаса сменились растерянностью и обидой, он отступил и склонил голову, принося извинения за проступок... в котором, в общем-то, был совсем не виноват. Следовало бы запереть двери.  Но так давно не было никого, кто мог бы войти к нему без стука... сын давно уже вырос.

\- Ты что-то хотел?

Леголас поднял голову. Явно теперь не уверен, говорить или нет... но раз уж пришел, придется.

\- Я всего лишь хотел спросить, не хочешь ли ты позавтракать вместе. Перед Советом.

Позавтракать... за этим явно прозвучало «поговорить». Да, они давно не проводили время вместе просто так, без обсуждения каких-либо дел. Но сегодня... не сегодня.

\- Я не голоден. Помоги мне с волосами. – Он снова уселся к зеркалу, откинул за спину волосы.  Ловкие руки сына аккуратно подхватывали пряди и плели косы, Трандуил посматривал в зеркало, стараясь не встречаться глазами с сыном. Извиниться? Да, надо бы. Позже.

\- Прости, отец...  Но могу я узнать, что случилось?

Сыновье «прости» так неожиданно легло на собственные мысли, что Трандуил посмотрел вверх, вопреки своему желанию встретился взглядом с Леголасом. Искренне обеспокоенное лицо, напряженная складочка между бровей – она всегда его трогала.

\- Да ничего не случилось. Я выезжал ночью, зацепился за острую ветку.  Сухих острых веток сейчас в лесу полно. – Поверит ли? Поверит ли, что король Лесного королевства даже ночью может так сильно пораниться в лесу? Не слишком ли цинично это прозвучало? Теперь он настойчиво смотрел в лицо сыну, стараясь удержать его взгляд, но тот наклонился, потянулся за лежащей на столе короной. Осенней короной, на которой вместо яркой пышности едва держались мелкие, бурые листочки. 

\- Сегодня мы ездили к восточным границам. Как ты и предполагал, от кленов почти ничего не осталось. Это даже не пауки, не другая нечисть,  деревья просто засыхают. Я не маг, но... – Леголас покачал головой. – Стражи из моего отряда простые воины, но Тень Дол Гулдура ощутили все. Он еще раз поправил закрепленные косы, аккуратно прикрывая рану, потом прикрепил корону. Трандуил благодарно кивнул. Вряд ли сын пришел, чтобы рассказать о потере очередной части леса – это тема для Королевского Совета.

\- Ты о чем-то еще хотел поговорить?  До Совета еще есть время, можно распорядиться подать тебе завтрак сюда.

Леголас медленно прошелся по спальне, подошел к камину, явно не решаясь начать разговор.  Трандуил не торопил его, налил себе бокал вина. Сын молчал, напряженно вытянувшись у стены.

\- Что-то не так, Леголас? Я не спал ночью, у меня множество дел и, право слово, нет сил разгадывать загадки.

\- Нет, все в прядке... Нет, один я не буду есть – невпопад ответил он. И вдруг ринулся, словно в атаку:

\- Отец, почему ты так много пьешь?

Трандуил как раз поднес бокал ко рту, сделал глоток. Да как этот мальчишка смеет?!  Врывается с утра,ведет себя странно. Он не удостоил сына ответом, просто отвернулся, быстро допил вино и потянулся за бутылкой, чтобы наполнить бокал вновь.

\- Выйди вон. Увидимся на Совете.

Леголас вновь молчал, а когда Трандуил повернулся к нему, то увидел, что сын присел у камина и держит на ладони свежий белый цветок. Поймал ледяной взгляд отца, уронил находку на шкуру и быстро выскочил за дверь.

Смятая, разворошенная постель – он ложился, чтобы хоть немного отдохнуть, но был слишком измучен, чтобы спать; вырванные волосы; вино ранним утром и неожиданный окрик за то, что вошел без стука... да еще и испорченное украшение и живой весенний цветок у камина, который он, должно быть, выронил, пока уничтожал... следы своего преступления. Н-да, следует признать, что у сына могло сложиться неверное  и смущающее впечатление. Трандуил горько усмехнулся. Так или иначе, это лучше чем знать правду.  

Ореховые рощи скоро последуют за кленами. Трандуил слушал, как Галион читает донесение и прошение местного клана о магической помощи, и понимал, что за подчеркнуто ровным голосом старого Советника скрывается тревога. Ореховые сладости они продавали, получая не очень высокий, но постоянный доход, что служило основой существования тамошних эльфов. Не будет орехов – им не на что станет жить, не будет отчислений в казну, и возникнет необходимость помогать целому клану, занятому своим традиционным делом и явно не стремящемуся переучиваться.  Да и в кого? Конечно, воинов сейчас как никогда недостает, но воинов нужно чем-то кормить и снабжать оружием. Которое они, большей частью, покупают у гномов... теперь уже не Эребора, а Синих Гор, своего железа у лесных эльфов нет.

\- Как далеко все зашло? Они успели собрать урожай?

\- Да, владыка. Правда более скудный, чем обычно. Их маг справлялся, насколько это было возможно, но, по их утверждениям,  сильное ухудшение произошло очень быстро, буквально в последний месяц. Если ничего не предпринять, большинство деревьев не переживет зиму.

\- Кто-то из них здесь?

\- Да, владыка. Глава клана Леарн Терсаель и маг, мастер Сулмердир. Они ожидают в приемном покое, пригласить их сюда?

\- Я поговорю с ними позже. Теперь все? 

Сколько раз он сам корил себя за вспыльчивость и склонность к быстрой смене настроения, от которой даже прожитые годы его не избавили - сознавать, что все подданные в курсе неровного характера короля было обидно. Но среди ближайших советников и придворных – только те, кто привык и приучил себя удерживаться от лишних вопросов... зная, что переменчивое настроение, в конечном счете, не помешает владыке разобраться в проблеме и решить ее. Надо просто подождать... Трандуил знал, что за глаза тот же Галион говорит «ждем пока перебесится».

Беседовать с представителями клана Леарн он будет один. Глупо было надеяться, что проблема не встанет во всей своей остроте в самое ближайшее время и он успеет что-то придумать. Не успеет.  Оставалась слабенькая надежда, что есть возможность потянуть до следующего месяца, а там, может быть, ему удастся уговорить Смауга снять с него ожерелье... Мысль о новых ожогах заставила нервно поежиться и сильно сжать руки в замок - старая привычка, на которую он злился, но от которой никак не мог избавиться. При виде двух удрученных лиц, почтительно склонившихся перед ним после того, как он распустил Совет, слабая надежда стремительно улетучилась.


	3. Chapter 3

Ореховые леса  занимали небольшую, узкую долину, окруженную пологими холмами, переходившими в южной части в горный отрог. На вершине холма Трандуил придержал поводья и поднял руку, останавливая свой небольшой отряд.  Он давно не бывал здесь, предпочитая прохладный зеленый сумрак вокруг своего дворца или воздушную прозрачность величественного  соснового бора на пути к Эсгароту. Здесь густые невысокие кустарники перемежались неширокими прогалинами, сейчас засыпанными ковром облетающих листьев, но наверняка зеленых под ярким летним солнцем. Сейчас солнца не было – осенний пасмурный день клонился к вечеру, погружая все внизу в серый сумрак, и деревья выглядели не умирающими - умершими. Тень, подумалось Трандуилу. Тут ее словно можно разглядеть. Тироннетерпеливо тряхнул головой, качнул массивными рогами и, словно отвечая на это недовольство, сзади донеслось нервное лошадиное ржание. Чувствуют. Все чувствуют, что долина теперь – словно чаша, наполненная ядом. Или нечистотами. Трандуил пришпорил Тирона и начал спуск вниз.

Глава клана Леарн нижайше просил посетить его дом, чтобы поесть и отдохнуть после дороги, соблазняя особенно удачной, несмотря на несчастье, медово-ореховой настойкой, но Трандуил предпочел не оттягивать. Сейчас, когда стало ясно, что выбора нет, пришел... ну, может не покой, но покорность. Его долг сохранить лес и позаботиться о благополучии подданных, чем он сейчас и займется. А потом придет черед настойки. Он взял с собой только Нериэля, чем явно обидел местного мага. Мастер Сулмердир –молодой невысокий эльф с рыжеватыми волосами, собранными в простую косу, настойчиво предлагал свою помощь, подсовывал нарисованный план – где деревья пострадали сильнее -  и явно решил, что владыка недоверяет простому лесному магу.

Принятое решение довериться Нериэлю Трандуилу не нравилось. Он пытался убедить себя, что у него не было времени на более серьезное обдумывание и наведение мостов... но привычка быть честным с самим собой не давала возможности приглушить тревогу – если бы он обдумывал месяц, ни к какому иному решению прийти бы не смог. Нериэль был лучшим и сильнейшим после него, Трандуила, магом; Нериэль не побоялся в первый раз отправиться с ним в логово Дракона; Нериэль волей-неволей в курсе происходящего... вопрос, ввести ли в круг посвященных новое лицо или еще кое-что открыть Нериэлю, свелся бы к принципу выбора меньшего зла.

Приходилось признать – эльфов-магов настолько близких, чтобы рассказать им о своем падении, у него нет.  А не маг не сможет ему помочь. Все долгие годы своего правления он старался быть, прежде всего, королем, и мог гордиться тем, что его народ еще не рассеялся по более благополучным эльфийским королевствам. Он знал, что за ним пойдут и в битву, и дальше на суровый Север, если он решит, что иного пути нет. Его политика всегда сводилась к изоляции, к сохранению традиций, и хотя не все эльфы одобряли такое положение дел, это гарантировало ему полное доверие подданных – все знали, что владыка Трандуил ставит Лесное королевство превыше всего прочего... и превыше всего чтит память ушедшей жены.  Это, в сочетании с замкнутым и самодостаточным характером, завело его в тупик – в нынешней ситуации не было эльфа, которому он мог бы довериться. Репутация – капкан хуже этого ожерелья, ха! Он мог обсудить с Галионом каким (не самым благородным) путем добиться выгодных эльфам торговых условий от гномов; знал, что, в случае войны, его советники поддержат не только прямые и честные пути к победе; были в его распоряжении и эльфы для очень особых поручений... но мага, в  цинизме и верности которого он был бы одинаково уверен, такого мага не было. Все маги Лесного королевства – воплощение чистой души Леса, лучшие из эльфов... только он теперь – словно поврежденное серой гнилью дерево, внешне еще красивое, но уже обреченное... И он слишком хорошо понимал, что такое дерево проще вырубить, чем полностью излечить.

Трандуил оставил Нериэля на прогалине и углубился  в рощу, шел медленно, делая глубокие вдохи и слушая то, что про себя всегда называл лесной песней. Витиеватая мелодия, похожая и непохожая на все слышанные им ранее – все рощи похожи и все разные, всё подчиняется единому порядку вещей и в то же время вносит свой, неповторимый мотив. Эти деревья словно растерялись, не понимая, что случилось: они были неприхотливы и привычны и к летней засухе, и к зимнему холоду, но не к Тени, и теперь только растерянно поспешили раньше обычного избавиться от листвы, засыпав плотным шуршащим ковром траву, которая тоже умирала.

 Из лиственного покрова пробивались сухие стрелы эремурусов – их яркие краски поблекли, выцвели, а пушистые соцветия были похожи на пыльные, истрепавшиеся метелки. Трандуил провел рукой по одной, и стебель обломился, оставив на ладони  мелкую желтоватую пыль. Но рощи еще жили, еще надеялись на помощь – высохшие ветви еще можно было обрезать, дав деревьям новую жизнь. Он разулся, просто оставив сапоги на земле, немного постоял босыми ногами на лиственном ковре, потом  так и пошел дальше, останавливаясь у разных деревьев, прикасаясь к каким-то слегка, у других – замирая надолго. Он искал и, наконец, нашел – высокое немолодое уже дерево, с достаточно толстым стволом и высоко расположенными ветвями, чтобы можно было обхватить его руками и держаться – так ему было проще. Трандуил знал, что без магической поддержки камней он не справился бы, как не справился бы и любой из его магов… собственно, он не был уверен, что получится и сейчас. Переоценивать свои силы, равно как и недооценивать противника он научился давным-давно, и потому где-то там ждет Нериэль – маг достаточно опытный, чтобы во-время остановить его, и не дать излишне увлечься…. а он увлечется.

 Трандуил уже чувствовал это – собственное нетерпение перекликалось с нетерпением леса, ветра не было, но ему казалось, что над головой возмущенно шумят сухие ветви. Сейчас он не стал использовать только собственные силы, сразу потянувшись к камням, усиливая магическое воздействие, и сразу же ощутил, как лес отозвался ему. В виски вонзилась уже знакомая боль, быстро перейдя на лоб и затылок, надавив на глаза, и он зажмурился и запоздало подумал, что нужно было прикусить что-то зубами. Сила текла сквозь его тело; теплая и вместе с тем болезненная волна пронизывала от макушки до кончиков пальцев ног; руки, обхватившие ствол,начало покалывать. Он сразу почувствовал, что лес отозвался ему, радостно приветствуя помощь; сила все прибывала и прибывала, в ушах раздавался странный нарастающий гули все сильнее, все мучительнее болела голова, выкручивало спину, сводило ноги. Но Тень подавалась, Тень вынуждена была отступать, и он знал, что обязан продолжить.

Перед тем как это произошло, он успел осознать, что, обламывая ногти о кору, сползает по стволу на колени, что кричит от боли, рвет на себе воротник и царапает лишенное морока лицо о ствол дерева, а потом... потом дерева вдруг не стало. Не стало леса, не стало травы, не стало сухих цветов, не стало рыжей белки, роющейся в опавшей листве в поисках оброненного ореха. Не стало боли. И Трандуила тоже не стало. Тот, кто сидел под орешником, больше не был эльфом, королем, отцом, ценителем хорошего вина и красивых камней – этому существу не было названия. Это существо не было одиноким – оно было частью целого, сильного, бесконечного. Ему не было необходимости смеяться и плакать, любить и ненавидеть, беспокоиться о будущем и тосковать о прошлом. Оно было и орешником, и травой, и белкой, и цветами – и этими, уже высохшими, и теми, что вырастут и зацветут следующей весной. Абсолютное единение, полное растворение  - он уже не владыка Леса, он его часть.

Когда его ударили по щеке – раз, потом другой, Трандуил не сразу понял, что происходит. Случилось что-то неправильное, что-то, разрушающее единственно верный порядок вещей. Наверное, так чувствует себя отломанная ветка – она еще покрыта зелеными, сочными листьями, но уже понимает, что это конец.

\- Владыка! Владыка!

Еще один удар – и все по одной щеке... Почему?..

Отчаянно не хочется открывать глаза. Кто-то шарит по лицу, тянет  и дергает за волосы, растягивает ворот и испуганно ахает – чужие бесцеремонные руки замирают на шее, горячо ложатся на ключицы. Слишком близко. Слишком интимно. Он давным давно никому такого не позволял... кроме... да, кроме Дракона. Значит, это...

\- С-Смауг... Смауг, что ты со мной сделал?..

Почему так трудно говорить? Почему он шипит по-драконьему? В горле совсем сухо – кажется, если он еще что-нибудь попытается сказать, пойдет кровь.

Узкие, чуть раскосые глаза - темные, слишком длинные для Смауга волосы… Нериэль тряс его, шарил руками по телу и шумно и рвано дышал в лицо. Очередную попытку дать ему пощечину Трандуил пресек, перехватив занесенную руку в запястье.

\- Довольно, Нериэль!

Взгляд эльфа был совершенно безумен – изумление, страх, восторг сменяли друг друга, и Трандуил успел удивитьсятакому бурному проявлению эмоций  – пока не осознал, что лежит не на сухих сброшенных листьях, а на густой, очень мягкой, зеленой траве. Он приподнялся на локтях и осмотрелся. Везде, насколько хватало взгляда, осень отступила. Травяной покров был таким высоким, что полностью закрыл сухую листву, а когда Трандуил поднял голову, то увидел, что на орешнике уже проклюнулись листочки. Желтопузая синица села  на ветку, посмотрела на негои весело чирикнула. Тени больше не ощущалось. Он с трудом поборол трусливое желание улечься обратно в траву и зажмурить глаза.

Резные деревянные домики клана Леарн утопали в цветах. Орешник вокруг жилищ был немного прорежен, свободное место отведено под  мощеные разноцветной плиткой дорожки и яркие клумбы, которые сейчас должны были бы быть укрыты на зиму, но они пестрели красным, сиреневым, темно-лиловым и желтым. Одновременно цвели и первоцветы, и летние колокольчики, и даже великолепные плетистые розы – редкий выбор для здешних эльфов, предпочитающих лесные и полевые цветы.  На улицу высыпали, кажется, все представители клана; Трандуил видел, как эльфы пораженно переходят от одного яркого чуда к другому, потом кто-то заметил их, махнул рукой, и все подались вперед. Тишина оглушала. Он остановился, помолчал, наткнулся на благоговейный взгляд мастера Сулмердира и обнаружил в себе полузабытое чувство – смущение.

\- Я приношу извинения, мы с мастером Нериэлем немного перестарались - умный король может и извиниться перед подданными, если виноват, ведь так?.. -  Тень больше не угрожает вашим угодьям.  Но, конечно, придется привести все в соответствие со временем года – мастер Сулмердир, мы готовы оказать вам помощь.

«Усыпить» лес в соответствии с природными законами, к счастью,намного проще, чем заставить пойти против них. Несравнимо проще. Весть разнесется стремительно... и тот, кто засел в Дол Гулдуре не может не узнать о случившемся. Как-будто Смауга ему было мало!

Больше всего Трандуилу хотелось оседлать Тирона и скакать без остановки до самого Подземного Дворца, закрыться в своей спальне и привести в порядок мысли, избавиться от появившегося ощущения оторванности от целого, неполноценности бытия... но король Трандуил вынужден был улыбаться, принимать благодарности, выражения восхищения и заверения в безграничной верности. Клан Леарн устроил праздничный пир – было очевидно, что к приезду владыки готовились. Их чествовали вместе с Нериэлем; тот сдержанно отвечал на восхваления, и почти не поднимал глаз от тарелки. Что будет теперь, когда он увидел ожерелье? Что он понял? Стоит ли поговорить или лучше оставить все как есть, как-будто так и надо?

Он не предполагал, не мог представить, что это будет... так. Ничего общего с воздействием на цветы  в его спальне. И все же он не мог не ругать себя за непредусмотрительность, он должен был... а что он был должен? Третий бокал ореховой настойки, более крепкой, чем его обычное вино,туманит голову, но не согревает, ничего общего с тем волшебным чувством, когда он и лес составляли одно целое. Проклятый Смауг! Как теперь избавиться от этого, как перестать желать (неистово жаждать!) повторения, как удержаться и не... уйти вот так? Если бы не Нериэль, он отдал бы силу, всю свою жизненную силу лесу. Он слегка повернулся и посмотрел на тонкий, строгий, словно вырезанный в мраморе профиль, на темную длинную челку, прикрывающую даже брови. Захотелось откинуть ее и ударить кулаком между раскосых глаз. Волна неоправданной ненависти удивила и напугала его, и Трандуил поспешно отвернулся. Вот так, наверное, сходят с ума и становятся тиранами.

Он потянулся к ближайшему блюду... везде были орехи – с ними запекали мясо, делали соусы, и вот теперь уже заставили весь стол сладостями. Сладкое он не очень любил и хотел лишь положить себе на блюдо  что-нибудь из вежливости. 

\- Попробуйте вот эти, владыка! Очень вкусные.

Он не успел удивиться такой непосредственности, а перед ним уже лежала внушительная горка орехов в медовой карамели.

Перед ним стоял молодой маг – Сулмердир, с выражением лица одновременно испуганным и решительным, рыжеватые прядки выбились из косы и мягким кольцами вились вокруг лица, пытается держаться уверенно, но юношеский румянец все же выдает смущение и неопытность...

\- Присядь. – Трандуил сделал приглашающий жест и Сулмердир нерешительно устроился сбоку, рядом с Нериэлем.  Разительно непохожи – теплый осенний лист и острая льдинка.

\- Простите что беспокою, владыка. Я хотел… лично хотел еще раз выразить вами мастеру Нериэлю благодарность!  Мои розы почти погибли, а теперь – цветут… - он осознал, что цветения не предполагалось, и смешался.

\- Так это ты выращиваешь розы?  - он взял один орех, положил в рот. - Редкий выбор.

\- Да, я впервые увидел розы в Дейле, отец брал меня на ярмарку... Я тогда еще не знал, что это за цветы, подошел спросить. Оказалось, их очень много разных, но для них здесь холодно и поэтому привозят их редко, а пытаются выращивать еще реже... я купил несколько саженцев, решил попробовать вывести такие, чтобы смогли расти и здесь...

\- Какое человеческое увлечение.

Трандуил удивленно посмотрел на  подчеркнуто увлеченного едой Нериэля, выдавшего этолишенное такта замечание.  Раньше сдержанный и очень молчаливый советник не отличался ехидством, тем более таким, граничащим с грубостью. Сулмердир ошарашенно моргал, и Трандуилу показалось на длинных, тоже рыжих, ресницах, уже появились прозрачные капельки.

\- Розы прекрасны, мастер. Я видел, как их разводят в более теплых местах – даже там эти цветы требуют тщательного ухода и постоянного внимания садовника.  У вас явный талант.

\- Талант к садоводству или к магии, владыка? – Нериэль потянулся и взял себе какую-то обсыпанную мелкими орешками сладость. -  Если поддерживать цветы магически, то можно растить розы хоть посреди зимы...

\- Я никогда не нарушал закона! – Сулмердир отбросил смущение, выпрямился и теперь гневно смотрел на Нериэля в упор, но слезы... слезы все же наполнили глаза. Темно-зеленые, отметил Трандуил. Как вода в лесном летнем пруду. – Я делал все, чтобы сохранить наш лес и какое вы имеете право...

Трандуил предостерегающе поднял руку. Действительно, какое. И что вообще на него нашло...

\- Нериэль, каждый имеет право увлекаться тем, чем ему хочется. Я нахожу твои замечания неоправданными и оскорбительными и требую, чтобы ты принес извинения мастер Сулмердиру.

Длинная челка совсем закрыла глаза – Нериэль встал и покорно склонил голову, отчеканил «с вашего позволения, владыка», и вышел из зала. Захотелось сказать молодому магу что-нибудь подбодряющее – тот все же был растерян и несправедливо обижен.

\- Я приглашаю тебя посетить мой дворец. Приезжай на весенний праздник. Думаю, - он ободряющее улыбнулся, - хорошему садовнику я всегда смогу найти занятие.

Он хотел мага, которому можно доверять? Не начать ли воспитывать такого самому, в конце-то концов?  

Он не знал, доживет ли до весны... да даже и до зимы, если те мысли, что уже несколько дней вертятся в его голове, оформятся в окончательное решение. Но видеть, как открытое лицо озаряется радостной улыбкой, было приятно. А там – время покажет. 

Перед самым отъездом, когда Трандуил уже попрощался с главой клана Леарн и садился на Тирона, перед ним вновь возникло юное лицо с зелеными глазами. Сулмердир быстро сунул ему в карман плаща кулек со сладкими орехами – теми, что предлагал попробовать во время трапезы – и юркнул в толпу провожающих.

Они неспешно взбирались обратно на холм, вверху Трандуил опять приостановился и посмотрел вниз. Природа брала свое – новые листочки быстро темнели и облетали, но трава еще ярко зеленела. Кустарники не поражали воображение величавой красотой и мощью, но Трандуил смотрел на них и знал, что ранней весной, когда в лощинах будут еще лежать белые пятна снега, веточки покроются длинными пушистыми сережками. И это было правильно.


	4. Chapter 4

Тауриэль, как всегда, поклонилась молча – единственное ее приветствие. Трандуилу нравилась ее немногословность и естественная сдержанность – последнее качество иные расы считали типичной эльфийской чертой, но сами эльфы знали, какую роль здесь играет воспитание и эльфийские же понятия о достойном поведении взрослого эльфа. Но в Тауриэль совсем не ощущалось страстей и порывов, только точный расчет и спокойная, уверенная основательность, что, в сочетании с безграничной верностью и, одновременно, гибкостью мышления, делало ее бесценной. Незаменимой. К сожалению, только в одной, достаточно узкой сфере.

\- Присядь, – он повел рукой, приглашая гостью в кресло, а сам подошел к столику, разлил по бокалам вино. Она приняла бокал, поблагодарила едва заметным кивком и пригубила вино, вежливо не замечая, как он прохаживается по комнате, собираясь с мыслями.    

\- У меня будет поручение для тебя. Завтра Нериэль отправится в Озерный город, чтобы закупить рыбу. Их бургомистр ставит собственную выгоду превыше всего - обычно у нас не возникает с ним проблем, но в этот раз он может воспротивиться. Нам нужно слишком много, а в городе назревают беспорядки – людям самим не хватает еды и они недовольны его управлением. Мне нужно, чтобы ты проследила за ходом переговоров и, в случае необходимости, сделала бургомистра сговорчивым.  Нериэль, разумеется, не должен узнать о твоем присутствии в городе.

Она сделала еще один глоток.

– Разумеется.

-  Не перестарайся! После общения с тобой бургомистр не должен испытать желание бросить все свое имущество и лично сесть за весла.

Она подняла глаза – прозрачные, зеленовато-ореховые – и посмотрела на него. Трандуилу показалось… или очень хотелось, чтобы это было так – в уголках красивых губ таится улыбка.

\- Разумеется. Я вполне понимаю свою задачу, владыка.

Ему захотелось узнать, не хочет ли она задать ему вопросы – уточняющие, например, зачем ему столько рыбы, что придется запугивать бургомистра. Потом ему захотелось узнать, не кралась ли за отрядом, следующим раз в месяц к Одинокой горе, бесшумная рыжеволосая тень с удивительными глазами.

\- Теперь еще кое-что. Недавно я разговаривал с сыном. Он рассказывал о ваших последних патрулях и много говорил о тебе. О том, что ты отличный воин и храбро сражалась.

Вот теперь она открыто и бесстрашно улыбнулась ему. Понимающей,  кокетливой в своей откровенности улыбкой. Она понимает, что именно он хочет сказать; он знает, что она понимает. И да – она знает, что он знает. Они могли бы не играть в эту игру, она не может не чувствовать себя немного уязвленной, но он обязан... прояснить. 

-   Мне приятна похвала Его высочества, - опять отпила вина, не спеша облизала губы. Трандуил ждал, что еще и поправит волосы – просто обязана по законам жанра. Но она неожиданно поставила бокал, сложила пальцы домиком и подперла подбородок. Он ждал продолжения нарочитого кокетства и игры, а получил умный и усталый взгляд.  – Вы же не позволите сыну сойтись с простой лесной эльфийкой?

\- А ей самой это нужно?

Она ничего не ответила и какое-то время они молчали – Трандуил уже думал, она не ответит.  Потом качнула головой влево-вправо, едва-едва: нет, не нужно. Он подошел, долил вино в оставленный бокал и вновь подал ей. Говорить дальше не хотелось, но ситуация требовала всей возможной определенности.

\- Ты никогда не давала повода усомниться в твоем благоразумии. Я хочу верить, что и сейчас оно тебе не изменит.

\- Я не даю поводов заподозрить меня в ответной заинтересованности. Но мы с Его Высочеством общаемся почти каждый день, и способа избежать этого я не вижу. Во всяком случае, пока я начальник стражи. Вы должны понимать, что в данном случае я не могу позволить себе... быть резкой.

Пауза была заметной. Хотела сказать что-то другое?

\- Но ты и не хочешь быть резкой? – чего здесь больше – нежелания портить отношения с будущим королем или, все же, скрытой надежды? В конце концов, она молодая женщина, было бы ошибкой об этом забывать.

\- Вы не должны беспокоиться, - вдруг отчеканила она, - пока я не собираюсь ничего менять в своей жизни. Сделала паузу и более мягко добавила: в любом случае, к Леголасу я испытываю только дружеские чувства. Он не интересен мне как мужчина. Вот правда, - с этими словами она вновь поставила бокал и подняла руки ладонями вверх, словно протягивая ему свою правду для осмотра и подтверждения.

\- Я благодарен тебе за это «пока».  Пока – он выделил это слово – мне не кем тебя заменить.  – На самом деле Трандуил был благодарен еще и за то, что она не стала вежливо говорить о своем глубоком уважении к Его Высочеству, позволив себе фамильярность, избавившую его – он вдруг отчетливо осознал это – от укола ревности. Неожиданно пришло осознание, что она – единственная женщина, которую он хоть как-то выделял после гибели...  Нужно ли это ему самому?.. Он резко тряхнул головой, потревожил не до конца затянувшуюся рану и  вновь раздраженно заходил по комнате, почти радостно принимая боль, не пустившую его в паутину предположений «если бы».

Он решил проводить Нериэля до Эсгарота, а потом, не заезжая в Озерный город, вернуться во дворец. Одинокая верховая прогулка – то, что всегда его успокаивало. И помогало спокойно думать. А подумать было над чем. С берега он немного посмотрел на панораму озера и деревянные крыши города – когда-то разноцветные, яркие, а теперь темные, без следа краски, и повернул обратно, вскоре отпустив сопровождающую охрану.  Он уже сворачивал на любимую тропу: она отходила  в сторону от основной, сначала тянулась  почти параллельно, а потом углублялась в зеленый прохладный сумрак и выходила, минуя главный вход, к одному из малых, обычно используемых патрулями. Здесь было спокойно, тихо и безопасно – Тень еще не добралась сюда. Тирон шел размеренным шагом, иногда тянулся к зеленым веткам, обрывал и хрустел ими, и Трандуил не погонял его. Завтра ему ехать в Дейл. 

Он тянул до последнего – каждый день все собирался поговорить с сыном, но никак не мог решиться. Рассказать правду было нельзя, а полуправда тут не годилась, тем более что Леголасу, воспитанному наследником трона Лесного королевства, об ответственности напоминать не было нужды. Наверное, он так и не решится. Несмотря на то, что их последние встречи нельзя было назвать теплыми  - сын на него обижен. Но было смутное ощущение, что если он все же встретится и поговорит с Леголасом еще раз, то попытка будет отложена на неопределенный срок... Он скользнул рукой по шраму. Не было никаких  гарантий, что, в ответ на попытку убийства, Смауг убьет его быстро. Или что вообще убьет, а не предпочтет украсить симметричным шрамом вторую сторону  лица. Трандуил закрыл ладонью зрячий глаз и представил, что никогда больше не увидит леса…       

Вдруг он понял, что Тирон остановился и примеривается к стволу осины, а он, Трандуил, гладит пальцами свесившуюся ветку, на которой уже зеленеет молодой листочек.  Он отшатнулся, обломил  и отшвырнул улику и резко пришпорил Тирона. Нельзя откладывать! Или он уговаривает Смауга снять с него ожерелье или... кто-то из них не переживает эту встречу!

Зеленый сумрак больше не успокаивал, он погонял и погонял, опасаясь, что вновь потеряет над собой контроль. Перед глазами то стояло обиженное, но решительное лицо сына, то тонкий стилет – трехгранник с простой витой черной рукоятью, который так незаметно прячется в сапоге... ему, конечно, приходится раздеваться, когда... значит, нужно будет выбрать подходящий момент и отвлечь! Дейл – в этот раз они встретятся не в подземелье, все будет по-другому, и не может быть чтобы он не нашел выхода!    

Он был так взвинчен, что когда Тирон вдруг резко шарахнулся в сторону, не сразу понял, что что-то не так, просто натянул поводья и попытался направить строптивое животное назад на тропу. Но олень не слушался, мотал рогами и странно пятился. Хищник? Трандуил успел положить руку на рукоять меча, но тут его внимание привлекло странное – белые тонкие нити медленно и плавно падали, цеплялись за рога Тирона.

Трандуил вскинул голову и увидел два ряда черных блестящих глаз.  Паук прыгнул, щелкнули жвала, Тирон рванул вперед, поддал задними ногами, сбрасывая наездника, и скрылся в чаще. Трандуил успел перекатиться на бок, но не успел встать – чудовище быстро оправилось от первой неудачи. Меч оказался на левом боку, под ним, и дотянуться до него уже не было времени, он выхватил стилет, о котором думал совсем недавно... думал вонзить совсем в другую нечисть. Тонкий клинок вошел в мягкое брюхо по рукоять – не самый подходящий вариант, чтобы вспороть и сразу нанести смертельную рану. Борясь с омерзением, одной рукой он удерживал растопырившую жвала морду, второй – стилет и старался не попасть под беспорядочные удары лап подыхающей твари; из нанесенной раны на грудь вытекала зловонная беловатая жидкость. Что-то липкое упало ему на лицо, почти перекрыв обзор, а сверху, с деревьев, несся все нарастающий шелест. В отчаянном усилии он провернул стилет, спихнул с себя мертвого паука и снял с лица кусок паутины.

Они были везде. Десятки тварей заполонили кроны – они сбегали по стволам, качались на тонких ветках и плели, плели липкую сеть.  Это было немыслимо, невозможно. Здесь? В самом сердце его владений? Справиться с ними в одиночку не было никаких шансов. Был ли шанс прорваться? 

Он обнажил меч, перехватил стилет в левую руку и побежал.  Пустить его в ход пришлось почти сразу – пара тварей спустилась по паутинным нитям прямо перед ним. Он расправился с ними быстро и побежал дальше, а потом все слилось в бесконечную череду пустых черных глаз, щелкающих жвал и белых нитей. Он весь покрылся белесой дрянью, льющейся из разрубленных паучьих тел, паутиной, пылью – его еще несколько раз сбили с ног. Он старался держаться  тропы, хотя несколько раз был вынужден сходить с нее, так было больше шансов наткнуться на патрули – надежда зыбкая, ибо, если такое полчище тварей забралось незамеченным так далеко вглубь его земель, значит патрули уже... в патруле мог быть и Леголас.

Трандуил не сразу осознал, что слабеет. Пауки были глупыми тварями, но брали числом. Казалось, с каждым взмахом, меч становится все тяжелее, заныло плечо, а в мышцах появилась неприятная дрожь. Пока он мог перебороть это, мог удержать руку твердой, но было понимание – скоро тело уже не сможет выполнить то, что от него требует. Еще одна пара  спустилась впереди, он привычно уже взмахнул мечом, но еще три подобрались сзади. Он успел справиться с первыми, и отсек переднюю лапу еще одному, а потом сильный удар в спину сбил его с ног. Тяжелая туша навалилась сверху, распластав его на животе. Поднять правую руку, в которой он по-прежнему сжимал оружие, было невозможно; левая, со стилетом, оказалась плотно прижатой его собственным телом.

Трандуил ожидал удара жвалами, но его все не было, его просто удерживали, и шелестели, хрустели, копошились, топотали вокруг. Паутина – вдруг понял он. Ноги заматывают в паутину. Оставался маленький шанс, что когда дойдут до пояса, тварь должна будет слезть с него – возможно удастся воспользоваться стилетом. И воткнуть его себе в горло – медленно умирать в паучьем гнезде ему не хотелось.  Мысли неслись стремительным потоком, подумалось о том, что еще несколько часов назад он был почти уверен, что умрет завтра в Дейле.  

У него не вышло. Твари оказались умнее, чем он думал – острая лапа ударила по кисти и выбила меч, заставив закричать от боли в сломанном запястье, потом его приподняли и, прежде чем он успел повернуть руку со стилетом, примотали ее к телу паутиной. Когда грязно-белая пелена закрыла ему лицо, наконец, пришло отчаяние и паника. Потом его потащили, волоча прямо по тропе, и Трандуил мечтал о том, чтобы удар головой о древесный корень избавил его от беспомощного ужаса.

Движение вдруг прекратилось – его бросили, и равномерное шелестение вокруг вдруг сменилось знакомыми звуками боя – кто-то прорывался к нему по тропе! Кинжал рассек липкое полотно, чьи-то пальцы торопливо растягивали паутину, наконец, он смог освободить руку со стилетом. Знакомые рыжие волосы были взлохмачены, лицо исцарапано, прозрачных глаз больше не было – все закрыл черный, предельно расширенный зрачок. Он приподнялся на локоть и кивнул ей, не тратя время на слова  - для благодарности еще будет время... впрочем, если будет. 

\- Надо уходить, - она говорила и одновременно тянула его под локоть, помогая встать, - им нет числа. Вы сможете идти, владыка?

Он огляделся – Тауриэль прошла сквозь ряды пауков как таран, круша все на своем пути, но одиночные напуганные твари продолжали раскачиваться на ветках, а эльфийский слух не подводил – сзади продолжала накатывать шелестящая волна.

\- Смогу, - он прикинул, есть ли у них время, чтобы хоть как-то зафиксировать сломанную кисть. Времени не было.

Она протянула ему меч – его потерянный меч! Он вернул стилет в ножны в сапоге и принял меч в левую руку.  И они побежали.  Вдвоем было проще, было, кому прикрыть спину. Она была великолепна – он знал это, он видел ее на тренировках, он слушал восхваления Леголаса, он доверял ей... почти все, но он никогда не ходил в патрули, и теперь, несмотря на безумную усталость и все еще слабую надежду на спасение, не мог не восхищаться. Ее меч и кинжал, казалось, успевали везде – она помнила о его сломанной руке и страховала, один раз так точно избавив его от новых переломов. Но и она не была всесильна. Их отжимали, медленно, но отжимали от тропы, заставляя отступать в чащу – туда, где огромные корни и густой подлесок не позволяли быстро бежать даже лесному эльфу.

\- Магия! - задыхаясь, прохрипела она, когда они смогли выиграть минуту.  – Обычно они не ведут себя так  - их кто-то гонит...

Гонит? Месть некроманта из Долг Гулдура? Как скоро...

Они побежали дальше и вдруг вырвались на небольшую круглую поляну. Посередине лежал упавший ствол  высохшей липы -  они вскочили на него спина к спине, потому что с противоположной стороны выхода уже было, на поляну выползали новые и новые твари. Круг замкнулся. Пришло воспоминание – то, которое он гнал от себя всегда, а в особенности последние часы – смертельная опасность, ему помогает женщина, которую он не может защитить. Что ж, похоже, теперь сожаления и чувство вины ему не грозит – они уйдут вместе.

Создание цеплялось за какие-то странные, неуместные детали – они оба вспотели, точнее мокрые насквозь - с эльфами это редко случается; они прижимаются горячими спинами, дотрагиваются друг до друга влажными локтями, но сейчас ему это приятно; наверное, их волосы – ярко рыжие и белые – красиво переплелись вместе, жаль – не посмотреть; они оба тяжело дышат – она немного чаще. И сломанная кисть почему-то совсем не болит. Мелькнула и пропала мысль о стилете. Они бы успели. Оба. Но теперь это казалось неправильным, словно трусливым предательством по отношению к их общей борьбе. Когда омерзительная, шуршащая, хрустящая жвалами волна покатилась на них со всех сторон, он прокричал ее имя:

\- Тауриэль!!!

Они не сразу поняли, что произошло. Просто небо неожиданно потемнело – словно они вновь перенеслись под деревья. Сверху падало что-то – невероятно огромное, горячее и темное - Трандуил расправлялся с очередной тварью и не мог посмотреть, а бежать все равно было некуда. А потом лес вокруг вдруг вспыхнул – огонь распространился мгновенно, от макушек  до самых корней. Они стояли в ослепительном огненном кольце, а  несколько горящих пауков успело выпрыгнуть на поляну. Чудовища  метались вокруг пылающими шарами, но это была уже агония. Да и те, кто уже успел выбраться из леса, были настолько напуганы внезапным огнем, что добить их было не сложно. 

Тауриэль подперла поясницу и вытерла пот со лба, став похожей на усталую  человеческую женщину.  От леса шла волна удушающего жара, и ветер нес на них пепел и дым. Поляна была совсем небольшой, долго они тут не продержатся. Но долго и не пришлось. Вновь сверху метнулась огромная тень. Теперь Трандуил запрокинул голову и смотрел на огромные крылья – сначала распростертые, потом сложенные для стремительного падения вниз, на гибко выгнувшуюся шею, на украшенную шипами огромную голову и против воли восхитился хищной грацией и уверенной мощью. Смауг открыл пасть и вместо огня неожиданно выпустил на горящий лес мощную струю воды. Поляну затянуло горячим паром и дымом, заставив их припасть к земле.  Потом дракон развернулся и скрылся за деревьями.

\- К озеру летит, набрать еще, - он заметил, что произнес это вслух только когда она вдруг ответила ему:

\- Похоже на то. Наша дань, значит, не зря?..

Он усмехнулся. Знает. Значит все-таки знает. 

\- Кто-то еще в курсе?

Они лежали на земле, тесно прижавшись друг к другу - измученные, потные, ужасающе грязные, рядом полыхал лесной пожар. И подбирались к самой страшной его тайне.

\- Из тех, о ком вы не знаете?

\- Разумеется. Тауриэль, тянуть время таким образом – недостойно тебя.

Теперь пришел ее черед усмехаться.

\- Простите, владыка. Нет, насколько мне известно, кроме тех воинов, которых вы удостоили своим доверием, и мастера Нериэля, никто не знает. Но разговоры идут.

\- Разговоры?

\- О вашем могуществе. О том, что произошло в угодьях клана Леарн. Вы сказали воинам, что ищите способ добыть артефакт.  Полагаю, скоро они попытаются убедить вас не подвергать себя больше опасности – и без артефакта дела идут хорошо. Наверняка всплывет вопрос и о дани, – она вдруг закашлялась, - а потом продолжила – Нериэль успешно купил рыбу. Мне не пришлось встречаться с бургомистром. Этот человек настолько жаден, что пойдет на все ради собственной выгоды.

Трандуил повернул голову, посмотрел на нее. Тауриэль продолжала лежать, глядя в небо слезящимися от дыма глазами, и прочитать что-то по ее спокойному лицу Трандуил бы не взялся. Паранойя вредна – узнать о дани, выражавшейся в поставках дичи и рыбы, при желании и должной наблюдательности, можно. Узнать о другой дани... вряд ли.

Трандуил проследил за полетом дракона, продолжающего тушить горящий лес, и поднялся на подрагивающие ноги. Вопрос о дани, несомненно, всплывет. Уже завтра. 


	5. Chapter 5

Дейл встретил его тишиной. В первый момент она оглушала и давила, но потом, по мере того как он углублялся в переплетение  узких улиц, неожиданно отступала, и обострившейся слух ловил множество звуков. Мертвый город говорил. Шумели ветви деревьев, ветер гонял по улицам осеннюю листву, даже сухая, тонкая трава, пробившаяся изо всех щелей, еле уловимо, тонко шелестела, добавляя свою нотку в общее звучание. Поскрипывали распахнутые двери, постукивали ставни. Сначала он шел по улицам, не тронутым пожаром. Их просто оставили – сначала в спешке, но потом явно возвращались, о чем свидетельствовали пустые комнаты. Он зачем-то заглянул в один из домов – даже мебель всю вывезли, оставив на полу лишь мусор – какие-то рваные тряпки и битую глиняную посуду. Тоскливо пахло пылью и плесенью.

Смауг не сказал, где они встретятся. Трандуил шел дальше, направляясь в сторону центральной части города. Здесь традиционный для Дейла желтый камень посерел от копоти, и все еще немного пахло гарью.  Крыши в домах, по большей части, обвалились – кое-где торчали только чудом уцелевшие остатки обгоревших перекрытий.  Мощеная дорога, когда-то довольна широкая,  была завалена каменными и деревянными обломками. Это была главная улица города, ведущая к центральной площади, на которой в прежние времена устраивали ярмарки, к ратуше и дворцу правителя. Когда-то это была красивая улица. Он помнил, как ехал по ней во главе эльфийской процессии, во время одного из официальных визитов; по тротуарам толпились люди и гномы, каменные строения все были украшены цветами – в подвесных ящиках под окнами, в каменных вазах, расставленных около каждого входа в самую маленькую лавчонку, пестрели яркие пятна. Справа на одном из домов сохранилась вывеска с еле заметной, полускрытой копотью надписью – лекарский знак, Трандуил помнил, что здесь цвели белые звезды душистого табака.

Чуть дальше, друг напротив друга, виднелись башня ратуши и украшенный высокими стрельчатыми окнами фасад торговой гильдии. Раньше окна были забраны разноцветными витражами, изображающими сцены из истории Дейла, теперь мрачно смотрели темными провалами. Трандуил подошел поближе, носком сапога поковырял кучу мусора под стенами, отбросил обломок какой-то доски. Похоже, от витражного стекла ничего не осталось – все спеклось в единую темную массу. Он присел – почему-то казалось важным найти хоть кусочек цветного стекла. Отыскался почерневший, грязный осколок, Трандуил тер его пальцами, пока не показался яркий желтый цвет – как солнце… как хищные глаза дракона. Он положил находку в карман плаща и пошел дальше, слушая, как звук его шагов эхом разносится по опустевшим улицам.

Он вышел на площадь, такую же пустую и грязную, как и весь город, обошел поваленный памятник какому-то человеческому правителю, и вышел на улицу, спускавшуюся вниз, к маленькой гавани. Конечно,  лежащий в горной долине город, настоящей гавани не имел. Просто горную речку, замедлявшую свой бег в долине, немного запрудили, образовав небольшую красивую заводь, к которой сбегала довольно крутая каменная лестница. Он стал спускаться вниз, к небольшой прямоугольной площадке с маленькой пристанью для лодок, ступеньки были выщерблены, покрыты трещинами и частично выломаны. Но здесь было, на удивление, чисто.

Сначала он почувствовал, как стремительно усиливается ветер, а потом едва успел вжаться в стену – дракон  опустился прямо на лестницу, обрушив еще несколько ступенек. Трандуил следил, как буквально в шаге от него движется гибкое и мощное чешуйчатое тело, изгибается и постукивает по каменным стенам хвост, обдирая остатки красивой  узорчатой плитки.

Дракон приник к воде и долго пил; Трандуил заметил, что тяжелые каменные плиты обвалившихся ступеней придавили ему лапы, но он, словно, и не замечал этого. Промелькнула мысль о спрятанном стилете – таком тонком, тоньше одного когтя чудовища, и Трандуил прикрыл глаза. Было страшно, чего уж там. Страшно. Где-то вдалеке  визгливо  скрипнула незакрытая дверь.

Казалось, он всего лишь на мгновение моргнул, но когда открыл глаза, хвоста уже не было, а внизу, опустив ноги в воду, сидел обнаженный худощавый мужчина с руками, по локоть покрытыми чешуей. Трандуил никогда не видел его при дневном свете – они всегда встречались в полумраке подземелья, который даже теплый блеск золота делал тусклым, и теперь испытывал невольное и смущающее любопытство.  Кожа дракона была очень светлой, пожалуй, не темнее чем его собственная, чешуя же отливала бронзой, от чего казалось, что на руки одеты длинные перчатки.  На спине, вдоль позвоночника, выступал ряд  острых шипов – Трандуил не помнил, были ли они и раньше. Смауг сидел к нему спиной, слегка откинувшись назад, ветер трепал рассыпавшиеся по плечам волосы. Сейчас было видно, что они слегка вьются, а между ними тоже проступают изгибающиеся назад шипы.

\- Похожже на твою корону? – Смауг неожиданно обернулся, наградил его широкой клыкастой улыбкой, и, не дожидаясь ответа, указал рукой куда-то вверх.  – Несси ссюда.

Трандуил обернулся – на середине лестницы лежал довольно большой сверток. Он не видел его, когда спускался, значит, дракон принес его с собой? Он поднялся по ступенькам и снес вниз то, что при ближайшем рассмотрении оказалось красивым, но очень пыльным ковром, в который была завернута не менее пыльная бутылка эльфийского вина.

\- Расстилай!

\- Зачем это?

\- Я ужже говорил, что ты слишшком туп. Сскоро пойдет снег. Хочешшь полежжать на камнях?

\- Проявляешь заботу? – Трандуил раздраженно фыркнул, отчаявшись стряхнуть с ковра хоть немного пыли, снял плащ и разложил его сверху. Потом снял сапоги, пристроил их рядом – он дотянется до стилета, когда... представится возможность. Мешало жестко перевязанное запястье.  Он старался двигаться неторопливо и размеренно, но не медлительно – такое поведение всегда казалось ему наиболее подходящим перед  таким непредсказуемым существом как Смауг, словно, если он уберет с глаз долой все свои отличительные черты, то станет менее заметным. Как мышь, прячущаяся под ворохом лежалой листвы в поисках орехов – мелькнула горькая мысль, когда он усаживался посередине устроенной подстилки.

Смауг пока не приказывал ему раздеться, продолжая сидеть на краю пристани и болтать ногами в воде... в ледяной осенней воде. Трандуил невольно передернулся. Действительно, ветер с севера и ощутимо тянет холодом от камня, даже через ковер. Надо было начинать разговор. Надо было просить. Надо было умолять и становиться на колени?.. Может быть (очень слабая, но все же надежда) ему удастся уговорить дракона снять ожерелье и всё... опять станет хорошо? Он горько улыбнулся. Да, по сравнению с тем, что происходит сейчас, прошлый этап – это хорошо.

\- Смеешшься? Доволен моим подарком?

Ну вот и начало.  И он сам трусливо предоставил дракону право первого шага.

\- Я благодарен. Я смог очень многое сделать, но...

Смауг неожиданно встал и направился к нему – всего четыре шага, оставляющих мокрые следы на голых камнях, и вот он уже сидит рядом на корточках, совершенно не заботясь о том, что вытирает мокрые ноги о плащ Трандуила, и о совершеннейшей непристойности своей позы.   

\- Точнее будет ссказзать, двумя подарками,  – жесткие ладони обхватили его лицо, отвели волосы назад, большие пальцы скользнули по лбу, заставили прикрыть глаза и задержались на веках. От рук шло тепло. 

\- Двумя?

\- А как жже!  Кто вччера подарил тебе жжизнь? – да, Смауг явно не был склонен к деликатности.

\- И за это тоже, но...

Смауг неожиданно стал целовать его, в губы, продолжая держать руки на лице и не давая открыть глаза. Дракон никогда не делал этого раньше, если не считать нескольких грубых отметин, оставленных на плечах, и вот теперь Трандуил замер, не зная как реагировать. Впрочем, похоже, что никаких его действий и не требовалось: настойчивый язык бесцеремонно раздвинул губы, скользнул по стиснутым зубам, потом вдруг исчез и Трандуил почувствовал прикосновение острых клыков, заставившее его испуганно ахнуть. Язык тут же вернулся, прошелся по верхней губе, задержался, скользя туда-сюда по нижней раздвоенным кончиком. А потом скользнул в рот, защекотал небо, и Трандуил вдруг осознал, что отвечает ему, подчиняясь инстинкту, который не давал знать о себе вот уже много лет. В паху тянуло, захотелось прикоснуться, что он и сделал, испуганно ощутив твердеющую плоть.

Это было невозможно, немыслимо! За прошедшие века он встречал немало достойных и привлекательных эльфов обоих полов, но после гибели... даже представить себе не мог, что захочет ответить на чей-то интерес. А теперь тело проснулось, в ответ на шантаж чудовища? Но приходилось принять – он мучился от шока, от угрызений совести, а рука надавливала и поглаживала, пока горячие чешуйчатые пальцы вдруг не убрались с лица и не перехватили запястье.

\- Не спешши.

Трандуил распахнул глаза и ошарашенно оглядел Смауга, все так же продолжавшего сидеть на корточках – от желтых глаз до полностью поднявшегося члена. Дракон улыбался, в его взгляде, как ни странно, не было похоти, только спокойная уверенность, и Трандуил на мгновение испытал странное, нелогичное облегчение от того, что безумие последних минут не повторится.

\- Ну вот. Теперь ты не похожжь на сснулую рыбу.

Догадка была ужасной, вызвавшей панический ужас – он забыл про сломанное запястье, рванул правой рукой ворот, схватился за ожерелье и охнул от боли в потревоженной руке.

\- Как ты это сделал?! Что ты со мной сделал?!

Смауг ответил стремительным движением, таким быстрым, что эльф успел его заметить, только когда оказался лежащим на спине, распластанным под тяжелым горячим телом. Ловкие руки распустили шнуровку штанов, вытащили рубашку и задрали ее наверх, под самое горло. Теперь Смауг припал языком к груди, вылизывал соски, щекотал теплым дыханием. И Трандуил потерялся, растворился в ощущениях – почти забытых и потому все равно что новых. Кажется, сначала Смауг удерживал его руки – правую, сломанную выше поврежденного запястья, а потом, наверное, отпустил, потому что когда Трандуил на мгновение выныривал из завораживающего морока, то понимал, что запускает руки в спутанные волосы и гладит острые гребни, исследует выросты на спине и обхватывает... уже ногами обхватывает гибкую талию.

Он заметил, что Смауг освободил его от штанов только когда почувствовал холод на обнаженных бедрах... но он не поручился бы, что это был Смауг, что не он сам извивался, стараясь поскорее избавиться от мешающей преграды, нетерпеливо вжаться в такое же твердое, истекающее соком.

 Когда Смауг, наконец, взял его, впервые делая это лицом к лицу, мир сначала предстал перед ним во всей великолепной и пугающей полноте, а потом сузился до каменной площадки в пыльном, пустом, полуразрушенном городе. Но Трандуилу было на это наплевать.

Когда все закончилось, он молча лежал, слушал тоскливый скрежет флюгера на ратушной башне, и смотрел в осеннее небо – растерянный, словно оглушенный. В небе было пусто и серо, и  также было пусто внутри. Это были мгновения безвременья - тот момент, когда что-то закончилось, но, вопреки утверждению, что всякий конец есть начало чего-то нового, это новое пока не началось. Кто-то копошился рядом и чем-то позвякивал, потом вдруг у него под носом оказалось пыльное бутылочное горлышко.

\- Пей.

Трандуил протянул руку и перехватил бутылку, потянул носом.

\- Это уже не вино. Ты взял это где-то в Горе?

\- Раззумеетсся. Дажже в королевсских покоях, вроде бы. Чем тебе не вино?

\- Его не хранят так долго в таких условиях. Это уксус.

\- На тебя не угодишшь.  – Смауг, сидевший где-то в изголовье, вновь завладел бутылкой и первым сделал глоток.  – Тьффу! Такая жже гадоссть, как любое другое вино. Пей.

Трандуил покорно взял бутылку, отпил. Оказалось, на удивление, не так отвратительно, как он опасался. Потом приподнялся на локте, оправил задранную до самой шеи рубашку, отметил валяющиеся в шаге от воды скомканные штаны. Где-то совсем недалеко хлопнул от порыва ветра ставень. Что-то новое началось. Насколько долгим оно будет?

\- Я прошу тебя снять это с меня,  – он не стал трогать ожерелья, полагая, что дракон  и так поймет, о чем идет речь. Я благодарен тебе за то, что смог спасти лес – мне бы никогда не добиться таких результатов самому. Я благодарен, разумеется, и за то, что ты спас мне жизнь...

Смауг заливисто смеялся. – Я и так сснял с тебя вссе! Эту шштуччку мы оставим – крассиво! И полеззно.

\- Ты не понимаешь. Послушай меня, пожалуйста, послушай! Я не могу себя контролировать. Это сильнее меня,  я теряю контроль - мне пришлось просить другого мага, чтобы он остановил меня. Если бы не эта предосторожность... – Трандуил увидел, что Смауг направился куда-то вверх по ступенькам и потянулся к нему, прикоснулся к ноге. Дракон остановился, глядя на эльфа сверху вниз. Ну вот лесной король и просит на коленях. Горячность схлынула, и он  продолжил уже шепотом, почему-то казавшимся громче, чем крик:

\- Если бы не эта предосторожность, я бы не пришел к тебе сегодня.

\- Предосторожжность это хорошшо, - дракон аккуратно высвободил ногу и пошел вверх.     

Трандуил подтянул колени к груди, натянул на них рубашку и прикрыл озябшие ноги краем плаща. Становилось все холоднее – тело остывало, и все сильнее чувствовался северный ветер, от которого хоть и защищали стены, обрамляющие лестницу, но не так хорошо как хотелось бы. Со стороны гор, там, где за домами был виден край Врат Эребора, наступала темная, свинцовая туча. Интересно, успеет ли он увидеть снег?..

Смауг ушел недалеко. Скоро он спустился вниз и сбросил рядом охапку каких-то досок, потом стал ломать их руками и пристраивать рядом, и Трандуил с удивлением понял, что дракон раскладывает костер. Значит, еще ничего не закончилось? Тело предательски отозвалось на эту мысль.

Тем временем Смауг закончил и вновь подошел к нему, устроился рядом на спине, а перед этим зашипел и поджег доски, даже не меняя форму. Огонь потрескивал сухим, лежалым деревом, на стенах и ступенях заиграли отблески пламени. Стало теплее.

\- Иди ссюда.

Сильные руки обхватили его за талию, заставили повернуться и усадили сверху, стащили и отбросили рубашку. Трандуил сжал колени, наслаждаясь прикосновением чужого, горячего тела к коже. Более горячего, чем у кого бы то ни было. Он замер, слушая близкий плеск волн, бьющихся о каменный парапет, шум ветра и свое собственное учащенное дыхание. Он тянул время, позволяя умелым рукам ласкать свои бедра и гладить ягодицы, а потом, испуганно вскрикнув, попытался удрать – та часть тела Смауга, что приходилась под зад, вдруг нагрелась так, что обожгла.

\- Что ты делаешь?!

\- Действуй ужже...

И Трандуил подчинился успокаивающим, уверенным, настойчивым рукам, покрытым чешуей, и опустился сверху, принимая член Смауга в себя. Дракон удовлетворенно рыкнул, и последнее, что эльф успел заметить, перед тем как поддался оглушающей волне похоти, была чудовищная, наполовину измененная морда, но это его уже не волновало.  Это было безумие, перекрывшее даже недавний первый раз, возможно, потому, что теперь Трандуил совершенно осознавал себя, понимал всю отвратительность своего поведения, но скорее умер бы, чем становился.

Дракон уверенно задавал нужный ему ритм, то просто направляя его руками и ответными движениями бедер, то выпуская когти и делая свое тело нестерпимо горячим, но, не отпуская, заставляя Трандуила панически вскидываться, извиваться и ускорять ритм. Финалом был обжигающее семя, выплеснувшееся в него и заставившее закричать от боли. Трандуил так обессилел, что даже не попытался встать, а просто лежал, приникнув к тяжело вздымающейся груди дракона. Он не понимал даже, кончил ли он сам, подавленный и совершенно измученный. Судя по полной и абсолютной опустошенности все-таки да. Но ничего еще не закончилось. Пока нет.

\- Убери от меня ссвои лоххмы. – Смауг подергал его за волосы, заставив приподняться. -  Крассивые, но не когда ты ссуешьихх мне в пассть. Дракон лежал, прикрыв глаза, а Трандуил потянулся к бутылке вина, оставленной... рядом с его сапогами. В пустом городе больше не было времени, оно ушло с пустых улиц вместе со всеми, кто здесь когда-то жил.

Он протянул руку и нащупал витую рукоять стилета. Такой тонкий, он легко спрячется  за темной бутылкой. Смауг по прежнему не проявлял интереса к происходящему, и Трандуил не промедлил – бутылка выскользнула, а острие стилета стремительно и неотвратимо пошло вниз, целя в самое сердце чудовища. Он даже успел обрадоваться, прежде чем сильнейший спазм свел его кисть, заставил разжать рукоять и потом беспомощно следил как лезвие, не причинив никакого вреда, скользит по покрывшейся чешуей груди и падает на землю. Смауг так и не шевельнулся.

\- Ты так предссказзуем, эльфф. И так неблагодарен.

Ну вот и все. Трандуил смотрел на предательницу-руку – пальцы все еще были сведены судорогой. В лицо плеснули ледяные брызги – особенно сильный порыв ветра поднял высокую волну. 

\- Почему? Как такое возможно?

\- Чесстно говоря, я и ссам до конца не ззнал, что получитсся. Никогда не усстанавливал магичесскую ссвязь с эльфом, да еще таким образзом.

\- Ты не... знал?..

\- Ну да.  Хотел попробовать что-то новое. Засскучал. Давно не всстречал ссамку. А тут ты ссо ссвоим лессом. Тожже полеззно.

Почему опять стало так холодно? По коже аж мурашки побежали. Костер еще не догорел, тлели горячие угли, но туча придвинулась совсем близко, нависла над башней и скрыла Врата Эребора, а Трандуил вдруг вспомнил, что вокруг – опустелый, мрачный город. Мертвый по вине того, кто лежит сейчас перед ним.    

\- Только не говори, что тебе есть дело до леса. В его гибели виновата Тень Дол Гулдура, а ты и Некромант...

\- Я и Некромант? Сс чего ты вззял? – Трандуил молчал, глядя на спокойное лицо с все еще закрытыми глазами, и слушал.  – Я ссам по ссебе.  Вссегда! Я не люблю людей, не люблю гномов и проччих.

\- Если бы не гномы, ты бы не смог завладеть всеми этими сокровищами. Их бы просто не было.

\- Ты ошибаесся.  Ззолото и камни – не ззаслуга гномов. Они воры. Они крадут их изз-под зземли, превращщают в круглые блестящщие монетки и раззные бессполеззные вещщи... Мне не нужжно переплавлять ззолото во что-то ещще чтобы ощщутить его крассоту и ценноссть.  Ценноссть – не цену! Я бы жжил в пещщере и раззговаривал с ним, с кажждой ззолотой жжилой, с кажждым камнем, и сс тем, что они наззывали сердцем горы, и сс тем, что они наззывают обычным булыжжником . А лесс... Я жживу в горах, но я ем диччь, и рыбу, и пью чисстую воду. То, ччто делает Некромант, оззлобленный от ссвоей давней обиды, мне не нужжно.

Трандуил молчал, не зная, что на это ответить. Смауг не двигался, не делал попыток убить его. Впрочем, слово «попытка» вряд ли было здесь уместно. Дракону явно не потребуется больше одной. Они молчали; оба обнаженные, Трандуил по-прежнему оседлав бедра Смауга и ощущая, как ледяной ветер рвет волосы и остужает жар.

 - Я не смогу тебя убить. - Это был не вопрос - констатация. Последняя точка в очень длинном письме.

\- Не ссможжешшь.

Трандуил оглядел себя – на бедрах уже проступили уродливые синяки, кровоточили царапины, сзади было мокро, холодно и липко. Вот так теперь будет всегда?.. В этот раз он не пропустил стремительного движения, должно быть сам Смауг позволил ему заметить опасность и осознать ее неотвратимость – дракон перехватил его сломанное, затянутое в лубок запястье, сильно сжал и вывернул. Когда Трандуил перестал кричать и затих в стиснувших его руках, затянутых в чешуйчатые перчатки, до него донесся тихий голос:

\- Но я тебя – ссмогу.         

Туча, наконец, добралась до города, и Дейл приветствовал ее усиливающимся воем ветра и стуком дребезжащей черепицы. Трандуил одевался – так спешно, как позволяла ему пострадавшая рука. Он понимал, что разумнее всего будет переждать бурю, укрывшись в Дейле,  да и ожидающий на окраине Нериэль, наверняка, уже спрятался в одном из уцелевших домов, но ничего не мог с собой поделать – из этого мертвого, но такого живого места хотелось бежать.

\- Ччто это так пахнет? – Желтые глаза вдруг распахнулись, Смауг приподнял верхнюю губу и начал принюхиваться.

 - Пахнет?.. Я ничего не чувствую.

\- Вкуссно. Давно поччуял. Дай мне.

Палец с острым когтем защепил и потянул его карман, Трандуил растерянно сунул туда руку и вытащил какой-то помятый кулек.

\- Вот! Делиссь!

В кульке оказались орехи – те медовые сладости, которыми так старательно угощал его молодой маг, мастер... как же его звали... Точно, он сунул их ему в карман перед обратной дорогой.  Трандуил протянул кулек, но Смауг раздраженно фыркнул и прошипел:

\- Подсставь ладонь!

На город падали первые тяжелые капли дождя, а Трандуил стоял с протянутой ладонью и следил за тем, как чудовище одними губами берет с нее засахаренные орехи. Бурю они встретили у подножия той же лестницы – дракон и укрывшийся под его крылом эльф вместе слушали слившиеся воедино стихию и город.

\- Я как Дейл! - прокричал Трандуил, перекрикивая шум. Дракон чуть повернул и наклонил голову, показывая, что слушает. – Я не живой и не мертвый!

Смауг плотнее прикрыл его крылом.


	6. Chapter 6

Трандуил с раздраженным вздохом отодвинул груду свитков на край стола и потянулся за вином.  Один свиток упал на пол, прямо под ноги сидевшего напротив Галиона. Советник наклонился, поднял его  и развернул, разложив на коленях.

\- Хватит, - Трандуил хлопнул ладонью по столу  и подвинул Галиону бокал. – Очевидно, что это неприемлемо. У этого гнома непомерный аппетит! 

Галион чуть пожал плечами:

\- Ему предстоит восстановить королевство буквально из руин. Что потребует непомерных затрат. Так что понять его желание как можно быстрее восстановить оружейное производство и начать получать доход понятно.

Трандуил вспомнил, как шелестели пересыпающиеся монеты в сокровищнице Эребора и подавил моментально подступившую тошноту.

\- Поверь мне, Галион, у Короля-Под-Горой хватит золота и на разгребание завалов и на оборудование кузниц. И на эль кузнецам тоже! Это, - Трандуил не удержался и стукнул по столу кулаком, смяв один из свитков, -  жадность и ничего больше! Бесконечная потребность наживаться и копить еще и еще, присущая всем гномам, но этому – в особенности.

\- Вы предполагаете влияние их семейного недуга? – Галион печально покачал головой. – Если это так, нам, вероятно, будет проще попытаться наладить торговлю с Железными холмами... как бы это не было неприятно. Продолжать закупать оружие в Синих горах теперь вряд ли получится на прежних условиях...

Трандуил прервал его резким взмахом руки, пошарил в ворохе свитков и протянул один через стол. Первым обратиться к тому, кто публично оскорблял тебя... да, пусть это называется «неприятно».

\- Я уже писал Даину. Это ответ. Ознакомься. Особое внимание удели печатям.

Галион развернул бумагу, чуть задержал взгляд на двух сургучных кругляшах, на одном из которых четко выделялся силуэт Одинокой Горы, а на другом – след гномьего сапога, и начал читать. Дождавшись, когда между тонких, изогнутых бровей появилась сердитая складка, Трандуил вновь занялся вином.

\- Король Даин уведомляет эльфийского... что не может поставить мечи и копья по цене... Но это же...  – Галион взвесил на ладони печати. - Значит сговорились.

\- Да, сговорились. И приложенная печать короля Эребора – тому подтверждение. Нам определенно дают понять, что Дубощит в курсе и обойти его у нас не получится.

Галион помолчал, видимо, ожидая, что владыка скажет что-то еще, потом аккуратно положил свиток на стол, разложил в ряд печати.

\- Нам нужно это оружие. Неужели Дубощит не понимает, что, защищая себя, мы защищаем и Эребор? Не верю, что ему так хочется отбивать постоянные набеги орков.

\- И я не верю,  - вздохнул Трандуил, и подумал о письме, принесенном вчера почтовым голубем.-Я поеду в Дейл, поговорю с Бардом. Жаль, что перекупить оружие через них вряд ли получится, но я хотя бы попробую узнать, откуда дует ветер. И насколько прочен союз Даина и Дубощита.

\- У вас есть основания сомневаться в его прочности?

\- У меня есть основания полагать, что королю, едва добившемуся возвращения своего королевства, может не нравиться затянувшееся присутствие другого короля – потенциального наследника. И его отлично вооруженного войска. А тому, в свою очередь, невозможность быстро прибрать к рукам такой лакомый кусок. Подвинуть нужно не так уж и многих... мне доносили, молодые наследники до сих пор не оправились от ран, а жизнь старшего – еще под вопросом.

\- Ваши сведения верны?

\- О да.

Галион не позволил себе открыто проявить любопытство, но явно ждал, что владыка поделится со своим старейшим советником источником столь специфичных сведений. Но Трандуил молчал, и Галиону ничего не оставалось, как продолжить:

\- Тогда, вероятно, действительно стоит узнать, не удастся ли вклиниться между двумя королями. Откровенно говоря,  нам важнее договориться именно с Эребором.

Трандуил усмехнулся. – И неважно, кто сядет на трон Эребора? Тут ты прав. И Дубощит, и Даин неважного мнения об эльфах вообще и моей персоне в частности, и оба мне равно безразличны. Хотя, пожалуй, договориться с Железностопом может быть проще – он, конечно, груб, но, в отличие от Дубощита, не сидел у меня за решеткой.

\- И не имеет столь... личной обиды?

Трандуил расхохотался и отсалютовал Галиону бокалом вина:

 - Это прозвучало как-то не так, как задумывалось.  - В последнее время он часто смеялся.  Даже над совсем несмешными шутками. Галион, впрочем, не выказал никакого удивления такой реакции, чуть смущенно улыбнувшись в ответ.

\- Мне сопровождать вас в Дейл?

\- Не  нужно. Это не будет официальным визитом, я приеду будто бы обсудить с Бардом поставки продовольствия – мы их и обсудим. Избавлю тебя от писанины.А там – по обстоятельствам.

Он отпустил советника, сам собрал свитки и разложил их по ящичкам шкафа, потом налил себе еще вина и прошелся взяд-вперед по кабинету.Он стал суетлив и непоседлив – эльфу это было особенно заметно. Раньше он пил бы, сидя за столом, или выйдя на любимую верхнюю террасу, с которой открывался величественный вид на лес – сейчас таких видов он старался избегать, а одному сидеть за столом было невыносимо. Не то чтобы метаться с бокалом вина было легче. Но отвлекало. Он мог неудачно качнуть бокал и пролить вино на светлый деревянный пол, на старинный ковер, на рубашку. Он мог обругать себя, брезгливо передернуться от липковатых капель на пальцах, позвать прислугу и наблюдать за уборкой. Тут главное было проявить терпение - не выхватить тряпку и не начать самому собирать с гладких деревянных досок бордовые капли...Это усилие над собой тоже отвлекало... от того, другого усилия. Не превратить этот проклятый пол в зеленый подлесок!

Теперь в его покоях, во всем его дворце было много цветов.  Они цвели не по сезону и никогда не вяли, только покрывались пылью, напоминая о собственной ненормальности. Понаблюдав пару раз за прислужниками, пытающимися смывать пыль с кустиков вербейника, он сам стал срезать все под корень, чтобы вырастить новое.  Порой ему даже удавалось заставить себя поверить, что это не повод сделать это еще раз, а забота об эльфах, которым приходится возиться с уборкой. Это было также больно, как и в первый раз, но давало временное облегчение, короткую возможность забыться. Это он мог прервать самостоятельно.

Он отдал распоряжение упаковать его одежду – традиционные теперь рубашки с глухим воротом, и стал собирать некоторые личные мелочи, которые предпочитал укладывать сам, когда в дверь постучали. Когда он просил посетителя войти, у него не было никакого предчувствия.

\- Что-то случилось, Нериэль? Проходи. – он повел рукой, предлагая советнику присесть, но тот остался стоять, только коротко поклонившись и спокойно глядя на него из-под своей густой челки. Почему-то она всегда не нравилась Трандуилу... впрочем, прическа другого эльфа не выбивалась из рамок приличий и была совершенно не его делом. – Так что тебя привело?

\- Я требую, чтобы вы отказались от короны в пользу своего сына, принца Леголаса.

Трандуил успел похвалить себя – он даже не моргнул, аккуратно опустив в сумку два костяных гребня и потянувшись за дорожным флаконом с ароматическим маслом. Главное сейчас выяснить: это – бредовая личная инициатива или он проглядел что-то большее?

\- Ты требуешь? – он выделил это «ты».  - И чем я так не устраиваю тебя в качестве твоего владыки, если ты готов сменить меня на моего сына?

\- Вы знаете. Вы больше не достойны носить этот титул.

Да, похоже, он все же ошибся, выбирая мага, которому мог довериться.

\- Ты полагаешь, более достойным было бы позволить лесу погибнуть, дождаться голода и  начать побираться у соседей? У каких кстати – у нищих людей из Эсгарота? Или уйти всем дальше к северу в надежде выгадать еще хорошо если сотню лет? – Трандуил открыл резную пробку, вдохнул пряный аромат и стряхнул каплю на кончики пальцев, растер по ладоням. 

\- Я не буду обсуждать это с вами. Потому что все это - всего лишь красивые слова. – Трандуил продолжал смотреть на него, и Нериэль не выдержал, показное спокойствие вдруг рухнуло, сменившись криком. – Потому что я видел вас в Дейле!..Мы видели! Видели с этой тварью, и вам это нравилось! После такого никто не поверит, что вы пошли на это ради всех эльфов!

В висках закололо и начала неметь щека – верный признак потери контроля над мороком. Не то чтобы он никогда не задумывался, что их могут увидеть... а ведь и вправду всерьез не задумывался! В сокровищнице дракона подсмотреть могли разве что неупокоенные призраки погибших гномов, а в Дейле... в Дейле он был сосредоточен на другом. «Мы видели»... Кто это мы? Имя третьего участника этого безумия с безжалостной четкостью встало перед глазами, морок исчез и он шагнул вперед, одной рукой сжимая пальцы на тонкой шее, второй – отводя вверх омерзительную челку. Глаза под ней были испуганными, не лишенными, впрочем, решительности. Остро пахло маслом... точно, он вытряхнул каплю, а вот положил ли флакон в сумку?

\- Ты привел с собой Леголаса, тварь? И не боишься, что сейчас даже звать никого не буду, просто задушу тебя сам? – Он сжимал и сжимал пальцы, наслаждаясь волной ярости, – хрупкому магу не вырваться из рук воина... также как эльфу из чешуйчатых лап дракона. Мысль не то чтобы пробудила совесть, скорее изумила сравнением, и он чуть расслабил руки, позволив Нериэлю вывернуться и упасть. Покачнулась и полетела на пол кованая подставка с большим горшком цветущих фиалок. Советник... теперь уже явно бывший советник вскочил на ноги и оба они уставились на произведенные разрушения. На пострадавшие нежно-сиреневые цветы, время которым цвести – не ранее чем через пару лун.

Трандуил мог бы выполнить свою угрозу. Мог убить изменника – у короля было такое право. Если бы он только знал, где сейчас Леголас, которого он не видел с битвы у Врат Эребора. Но если сын действительно был тогда в Дейле...

\- Продолжай.Ты же не пришел сюда с уверенностью, что я тут же сниму с себя корону? Как ты подстраховался? – он не стал возвращать морок и не прогадал – Нериэль перестал смотреть ему в лицо, тяжело дышал и тер горло.

\- Разум... – он закашлялся, и Трандуил прошел встолу, налил и подал ему бокал вина, но тот дернулся в сторону. Хорошо хоть не выбил. – Разумеется. О вашей связи с драконом известно не только нам. Если что-то случится со мной или с Его Высочеством, или если вы откажетесь от отречения, начнут действовать те, кто нас поддерживает. Сведения будут переданы Владыкам Лориэна и Имладриса. Вам все равно не удастся и дальше,  - он вновь глянул на лежащие но полу цветы, - осквернять нас.

Трандуил вернул морок и сам отпил из бокала. Можно было бы попробовать взять этого недоделанного интригана и вытрясти из него всех, кто там его поддерживает. Даже получив подобные сведения, Лотлориэн и Имладрис вряд ли тотчас соберут войска и отправятся выгонять приспешника дракона из Лихолесья. Даже если учесть, что дракона-то больше нет. А вот свои же эльфы очень даже могут выразить ему... недоверие. Тем более что Леголас – уже не юн, и заслужил всеобщее уважениекак отличный воин. Надо признать, такая замена никого не напугает. Если бы только он не позволил сыну уйти!

\- И с кем же вы спелись? Кто настолько заинтересован в смене власти в Лихолесье? – Он глотнул еще и вдруг вспомнил свиток с двумя вызывающими  печатями и непомерно завышенной ценой на оружие. Правильно ли он расценил этот намек?.. Уж один из авторов послания, как минимум, порадуется такой исключительной возможности отомстить презираемому эльфу. Нериэль ожидаемо молчал... что ж, если он прав, и тут не обошлось без Торина Дубощита...

\- Я не приму решения пока лично не поговорю с сыном. Так что можешь передать Леголасу, что все его претензии я буду обсуждать с ним с глазу на глаз.

\- Хотите потянуть время?

\- И это тоже, разумеется,  - не стал отрицать Трандуил. – И еще хочу, чтобы в мои отношения с сыном не лезла всякая неблагодарная падаль. Завтра я уезжаю, и буду отсутствовать несколько дней. Потрудись донести до моего сына то, что я тебе сказал. А теперь – вон!

Когда Нериэль ушел, он вернулся и перебрал дорожную сумку. Два гребня - частый и редкий, зеркало в плотном кожаном футляре, любимый нож для бумаги и печать... что-то еще... он так и не нашел, куда поставил масло. Трандуил прошелся по комнате, ища глазами, куда мог деть маленький стеклянный флакон, присел, поворошил рассыпанную землю и погибшие цветы. Вспомнил, как сидел у разрушенной громады здания торговой гильдии и искал в обгоревшем мусоре кусочек цветного витражного стекла. Представил,  как Леголас наблюдает за тем, что последовало потом, уткнулся в колени и обхватил голову руками.


	7. Chapter 7

Торговая гильдия, на первый взгляд, почти не изменилась – все те же провалы окон и копоть, но к грудам мусора вокруг добавились снятые обломки обгоревших перекрытий. Дейл казался более грязным и захламленным, чем во время полного запустения – кругом сновали люди, которые пытались привести дома в порядок, начиная с очистки их от мусора. В окраинных, нетронутым пожаром домах, уже жили, до центра же явно добрались совсем недавно, и улицы представляли собой великолепную свалку. Изящная кобыла Трандуила осторожно вышагивала по самому центру замусоренной улицы, немногочисленный отряд сопровождающих тянулся следом.

Трандуил ловил себя на том, что пытается услышать скрип незакрытых дверей и стук распахнутых ставень, но эти звуки пропали, растворились, сменились ударами топоров и молотков, визгом пил и громким перекрикиванием рабочих. Или во всем был виноват солнечный, хоть и прохладный день ранней весны? Трандуил не знал, нравится ли ему это, или нет, но само то, что он размышляет о восстановлении города в подобном ключе, его беспокоило. Эльф нервно передернулся и опустил капюшон плаща пониже.

Перед самым выездом на площадь пара мужчин вынесла из одного из дворов носилки с грудой битых брусчатых камней и вывернула их на уже немалую кучу мусора. Камни посыпались под копыта лошадям, кони испуганно заплясали на месте, раздалось нервное ржание, и ко времени, пока всех удалось успокоить, виновные скрылись во дворе, даже не потрудившись принести извинения. Трандуил махнул рукой и поспешил выбраться, наконец, на площадь. Здесь было свободнее, только в центре группа людей обступила поваленную статую, размахивала руками и что-то бурно обсуждала. В одном из них Трандуил узнал Барда. Эльфов заметили, затихли и расступились – Бард приветствовал его поклоном и улыбкой, а Трандуил успел заметить, что голова у статуи отбита и расколота на мелкие части. Странно, он помнил, что совсем недавно все было целым.

\- Нападение дракона – ничто перед усилиями мирных жителей? – он кивнул головой на пострадавший монумент. - Планируете восстановить?

Бард почему-то скривился и раздраженно повел плечами.

\- Как раз обсуждали, что тут будет проще сделать.

\- Да что тут сделаешь, господин бургомистр, что тут сделаешь! – кто-то невысокий, в нахлобученной на самый лоб странной ушастой шапке ловко вскарабкался прямо на плечо лежащей статуи, и Трандуил вдруг понял, что это не человек, а гном, причем из тех, кого он помнил в одной из собственных дворцовых темниц. – На куски помельче разобьем и уберем.

Вокруг одобрительно загудели, а гном даже несколько раз подпрыгнул, отколов еще кусок и вызвав общее ликование и яростный вопль Барда.

\- А ну хватит! Ничего дальше не бьем, ничего пока не убираем. Восстановить голову не так уж и сложно... а теперь я занят, и вы все займитесь делами! Тебя это тоже касается, Бофур!

Гном весело отсалютовал им шапкой, люди стали потихоньку расходиться, но один из них – высокий, крепкий мужчина положил руку, обезображенную шрамом от ожога, на плечо Барду и тихо сказал:

\- Подумай, Лучник. И не руби с плеча.

Тот стиснул зубы, четче обозначив и без того острые скулы, но сдержался и спокойно кивнул.

\- Владыка, вы простите мне, если мы не будем тратить время на обмен любезностями и обойдемся без обсуждения вашей дороги? Я приглашаю вас остановиться в моем доме. Я надеюсь, вам будет там удобно. К сожалению, процесс восстановления идет не так быстро, как хотелось бы, и до достойных вас помещений мы еще не добрались...

Трандуил успокаивающе махнул рукой. Он вообще рассчитывал на свой походный шатер, но так, пожалуй, будет больше возможностей для более доверительного общения. А оно ему ой как нужно.

– Не стоит беспокойства. Я с благодарностью принимаю твое предложение. Но, мне кажется, ты недооцениваешь сделанное. Мы приехали почти через весь город - некоторые кварталы выглядят вполне обжитыми, а на ближайших улицах работа кипит. Я только не понимаю, зачем вы заваливаете улицы мусором? Если сразу не успеваете вывезти, почему пока не оставить его хотя бы в домах? Я думал, лошади переломают себе ноги.

Бард устало вздохнул.

\- Это потому, что люди очень спешат занять все более-менее пригодные для жизни дома. И выгодные места для торговли, хоть с этим пока... Проще отстоять, если ты уже живешь в доме, и вложил свой труд и свои сбережения в то, чтобы привести его в порядок.

\- Отстоять от кого? Вас кто-то гонит? – не то чтобы Трандуил сам не понимал, но хотелось послушать, что скажет Бард.

\- Когда пришел дракон, многие из людей Дейла нашли приют в Эсгароте. Потом начали разъезжаться, конечно, но некоторые остались…

\- И среди них семья короля Гириона.

\- Это-то как раз не проблема, – это вырвалось поспешно, и Бард резко умолк, обежал глазами по сторонам, явно ругая себя за такую откровенность, и они, наконец, двинулись через площадь.

\- От Эсгарота не осталось ничего. Если Эребор и Дейл будут восстановлены и благополучны, конечно, в будущем придет необходимость отстроить и Озерный город. Порт будет нужен. Но на данный момент… погорельцам нужно где-то жить, и готовые, хоть и требующие восстановления каменные дома Дейла – это единственный вариант. Потомки жителей Дейла стараются занять дома своих предков – разумеется, если есть такая возможность. Остальные расселяются, кому, где понравится, но часто случается так…

\- Что один и тот же дом нравится сразу нескольким семьям?

\- Да, - Бард кивнул. – Винить людей тут нельзя – вы сами, думаю, видели, что есть улицы, почти не пострадавшие, а есть такие, где хорошо, если стены еще стоят...

\- Плюс, разумеется, все стремятся занять дом побольше?

– И это тоже, - криво усмехнулся он. - Конечно, мы почти сразу ввели ограничения, в пригодное жилье в первую очередь поселили семьи с детьми и одиноких женщин. Но всем нужно где-то жить, и долго сидеть на головах друг у друга, ютясь по десять человек в одной комнате, никому не хочется. Мы стараемся работать сообща, что ускорить восстановление... – Бард вдруг слегка кивнул в сторону хорошо сохранившегося трехэтажного дома, ставни которого были украшены сильно потемневшими, но все еще красивыми резными узорами, и снизил голос почти до шепота: – Пару недель назад приехала семья. Из самого Минас-Тирита. Очень состоятельная семья – они прибыли целым караваном, с хорошей охраной, внушительным запасом продовольствия и богатыми подарками для Короля-под-Горой, его союзника Даина Железностопа и убийцы дракона. Когда-то этот дом принадлежал их родичам, а теперь они хотят вернуться на землю предков и принять участие в восстановлении Дейла.

\- Похвальное стремление.

\- О да. Восстановление Дейла они начали с того, что выжили из дома две семьи из Озерного города – мы смогли предотвратить открытую ссору и найти нашим людям подходящее жилье, да и, надо признать, пришлые тоже их отблагодарили за беспокойство. Но это...

\- Первый камень с горы.

Бард промолчал, и оба они согласно отложили разговор до более удобного места.

Трандуилу вначале показалось, что Бард ведет их к королевскому дворцу, но оказалось всего лишь к небольшому боковому флигелю, выходящему окнами во внутренний двор и не тронутому огнем. Трандуил дал сопровождающим воинам указание располагаться во дворе – как раз найдется место для пары шатров.

Его проводили в спальню – Трандуил подозревал, что Бард пожертвовал собственной – просторную и скромно обставленную. Небольшой сундук, совсем маленький столик с принадлежностями для умывания и простой деревянный стул – вот и вся обстановка. И кровать, конечно, - широкая, застеленная мягкими тюфяками и чистым бельем, покрытая неожиданно красивым вязаным красно-бежевым покрывалом. Ему вдруг захотелось раздеться, нырнуть под гостеприимно отогнутый угол одеяла, ощутить под пальцами искусное плетение неизвестной мастерицы. Просто лежать и смотреть в низкий деревянный потолок, следя, как расходятся по старому, темному дереву глубокие трещины... Избавиться от ощущения, что он – очень туго натянутая тетива, которая то ли выпустит стрелу точно в цель, то ли порвется. В дверь стучали, и он стряхнул с себя наваждение, пригласив Барда войти и выслушав приглашение ужинать.

Столовую устроили в подвале – каменные своды, широкий стол из сосновых досок, свечи и тепло от огня в камине. Они сидели вдвоем с Бардом, пили привезенное им вино, и молчали – молчать с этим спокойным, немногословным человеком было удобно. Пожалуй, даже уютно. Трандуил смотрел как широкие, сильные кисти рук обхватывают кубок, рассматривал льняную рубаху с простой вышивкой вокруг ворота, слушал, как потрескивают дрова и понимал, что тянет время, не начиная разговора. Вопреки тому, что думают о них смертные - время – самая большая ценность для эльфа. Только не годы – минуты. Вот такие вот минуты, которые хочется растянуть на век.

\- Дракона убил ты. Это преимущество вряд ли кто-то сможет… оспорить.

\- Угу. Если бы мы могли еще и предъявить … физические доказательства. Кто же знал, что этот поганый ящер бесследно сгинет в озере! Конечно, летом попробуем поискать еще, но в успех я уже не верю. Сильные подводные течения и слишком много мест настолько глубоких, что ни один ныряльщик не достанет. – Бард помолчал, глотнул еще вина, и, видя его отрешенный взгляд, Трандуил понимал, что тот вновь вспоминает. – Я же подбил его прямо над городом! Эсгарот стоял на мелководье, его туша должна была торчать над водой как остров!

\- Вероятно, он умер не сразу и смог отплыть. Вряд ли в тот момент ты имел возможность за этим проследить.

\- Это уж точно. Так или иначе, мы остались без неопровержимых доказательств и без шкуры и клыков, которые можно было бы выгодно продать.

\- Не расстраивайся. Его голова все равно не поместилась бы на стене твоей гостиной.

Они посмеялись – немного нервно, а потом человеческая девушка, в которой Трандуил узнал старшую дочь Барда, внесла поднос с печеной рыбой, и они оба отдали должное еде. И Трандуил вспоминал, как вскоре после битвы, вместе с несколькими эльфами приехал к тому, что осталось от Эсгарота. Люди доставали из воды то немногое, что удавалось спасти, и раскладывали на берегу тела погибших. Был осенний день – сухой и холодный, удивительно прозрачный, наполненный неожиданно ярким светом солнца , хрустом пожухлой, жесткой, покрытой морозным инеем травы, и тихим, горестным плачем.

Эльфы помогали людям, а потом бродили вместе с ними среди трупов, пытаясь узнать своих – Трандуил знал, что несколько его подданных часто бывают в Озерном городе по торговым делам. Знал он и то, что все они благополучно вернулись домой, но поблагодарил двух человеческих мужчин, вытащивших из обугленного месива на берег обгоревшее тело с острыми ушами. Оно было настолько грязным и израненным, что никто не заметил черного обломка стрелы.

Рыба была свежей и вкусной, приправленной ароматным чабером. Трандуил потянулся и положил себе еще кусок.

\- Давай продолжим. Я жду от тебя возражения, что голова дракона, конечно, не вариант для этой гостиной, но отлично смотрелась бы на стене твоего тронного зала.

Бард медленно… пожалуй, излишне медленно опустил вилку на тарелку. Трандуилу было интересно, как именно он ответит – редкие люди могли удивить его, и этот был из их числа.

\- Вы ждете именно такого возражения? – Сказано было ровно, практически без выражения. Он не выделил «вы» и Трандуил решил помочь.

\- Мне лично было бы приятно видеть тебя в этом качестве. И я уверен, что нынешние обитатели Дейла со мной согласны.

\- Чего нельзя сказать о прежних обитателях Дейла.

\- Вот как? Их мнение приходится принимать в расчет? Похоже, мы возвращаемся к нашему уличному разговору. И к разбитой статуе… первого короля Дейла, да?

\- Мои люди торопят события. Поговаривают, что нужно установить памятник… убийце дракона.

Другой, высказавшийся о себе так нарочито в третьем лице, мог бы получить подозрения в лицемерной скромности. Но Трандуил понимал - к Барду это не относится. И это могло стать как плюсом, так и минусом.

\- Не только люди, судя по участию гнома из приближенных Торина Дубощита. Как его... Бофур, кажется?

Бард кивнул, но не спешил говорить дальше. Судя по тому, насколько Трандуил успел узнать этого человека, излишняя прямота в нем сочетается с умением ждать и выдающимся умом. Что здесь? Опасается сболтнуть лишнего? Сам для себя еще ничего не решил? Ну не может быть, чтобы столько усилий ради всех этих людей не всколыхнули в нем и толики честолюбия. И желания получить отдачу за свой труд.

\- С восстановлением города мы можем помочь. Ускорить разбор завалов, чтобы ваши люди могли обосноваться. С продуктами сложно? – Рыба была вкусной, но нельзя было не заметить, что на столе, кроме нее, только привезенные им вино и сладости.

\- Сложно. Я не перестаю благодарить вас за помощь – если бы не вы, не знаю, как бы мы пережили зиму. – Бард потер переносицу и развел руками. – Этот город всегда жил торговлей. Да, здесь жили отличные мастера – чудесные игрушки из Дейла помнят до сих пор, но все же основой благосостояния жителей всегда была торговля с Эребором. Ярмарки три раза в год и доходы от посреднических сделок. Не будет их – городу не выжить. И не важно, будут ли здесь жить переселенцы из Эсгарота или откуда угодно еще.

\- Но почему их должно не быть? Насколько я знаю, Король-под-горой энергично восстанавливает утраченное. И кузни уже начали изготавливать оружие на продажу. Думаю, и за прочими товарами дело не станет.

Бард отвел взгляд, обвел кончиками пальцев контур сучка на доске столешницы, заставив Трандуила ощутить болезненное покалывание в пальцах и желание тоже положить руку на дерево.

\- В Эреборе сейчас ситуация, во многом схожая с нашей. – Помолчал, словно надеясь, что ему зададут уточняющий вопрос, но Трандуил молчал, зная, что только спугнет, и не прогадал –прямота победила. - Короче говоря, есть король Даин, у которого давние, налаженные связи со старыми торговыми семьями Дейла. И которому было бы выгодно видеть здесь их, а не нас. И есть король Торин, который очень хотел бы избавиться от опеки Даина. Ибо если у меня есть хотя бы слава убийцы дракона, хоть и без трофейной головы, то у Дубощита сейчас – только слава гнома, унаследовавшего семейный душевный недуг. Добавьте к этому ссоры с сильными соседями – я имею ввиду вас, владыка, связи с такими голодранцами как погорельцы Озерного города, и пару совсем молодых и неопытных наследников, чье здоровье на данный момент оставляет желать лучшего. Соответственно противопоставьте ему все, что есть у Железностопа. Впрочем, возможно, вы и сами осведомлены?

\- С чего ты взял?

\- Ваша подданная, целительница. Насколько я понимаю, не будь ее – Фили уже не было бы в живых, да и с Кили все могло бы закончиться плохо.

Трандуил поморщился.

\- Тауриэль изгнана за несоблюдение моего прямого приказа. И, если то, что ты говоришь, верно - находится в Горе по собственной воле. Но вернемся к нашему разговору. Дубощит говорил с тобой? Предлагал союз?

Бард скривился, явно подбирая слова.

\- Я хотел бы ответить «да», но Подгорный король – не самый гибкий дипломат. Скажем так, для Торина мы – более удобный вариант. В нашей слабости для него есть и плюсы, и минусы – мы можем стать верными союзниками, мы не составим конкуренции, как ставленники Даина, но мы и не можем сейчас оказать существенной помощи. И правило связки прутьев, которую невозможно переломить, тут не сработает – наше объединение со сторонниками Дубощита реальной силы нам не даст. И мы, и он сейчас слишком уязвимы.

\- Так что говорит Король-под-Горой?

\- Чтобы я не волновался.

\- Вот как?

Бард опять сделал паузу и вдруг на что-то решился, уставился на него пристальным, ищущим взглядом.

\- Я позволю себе задать прямой вопрос: вы заключали с ним какие-то соглашения?

\- Нет. Почему ты так решил?

\- Потому... для меня, конечно, не секрет, что ваши с ним отношения далеки от добрососедских. Я, признаться, пытался говорить с ним по этому поводу, предлагал даже свое посредничество, но он и слышать не хотел о союзе с вами. Он вам не доверяет, в возможность выгодного обоюдного сотрудничества не верит, и высказывался по этому поводу со всей возможной…

\- Руганью?

Бард хмыкнул:

\- Определенностью. И вот недавно, когда мы в очередной раз подняли эту тему, и я сказал, что вполне успешно закупаю у вас продовольствие, и могу переписываться с вами, не используя все известные мне ругательства, он выразился в ином ключе. А именно, чтобы я не волновался – скоро мы получим от вас и военную поддержку, и выгодные торговые условия.

Бард замолчал и занялся вином, явно давая Трандуилу сделать следующий ход. Значит, все-таки Дубощит. Догадка была верной.Остается вопрос, говорит ли Бард сейчас от своего имени, или таким образом его пытаются водить за нос и подводят… к чему? Нериэль потребовал отречения в пользу Леголаса… Бард передал слова Дубощита как «получим от вас»… но ведь это «от вас» может означать от эльфийского королевства вообще, участие короля Трандуила тут совсем не обязательно. Да, похоже, с Дубощитом придется встретиться лично. Но с Бардом договариваться придется сейчас, в его положении не разбрасываются даже такими, сейчас не самыми сильными, союзниками.

\- Вы понимаете, о чем идет речь? Может, он хочет предложить вам те спорные драгоценности?

Трандуил мотнул головой. – Посмотрим. Могу предположить, что он все же собирается обуздать свой нрав ради дела. - Давай пока оставим Эребор. Чего именно ты, король Дейла, ждешь от меня? И что предлагаешь?

Он ждал, что Бард будет отрицать, но он воспринял обращение как должное.

\- Обозначьте свое присутствие, владыка. И поддержку. Вы говорили о помощи в восстановлении Дейла – сделайте это. Полагаю, вашим мастерам потребуется охрана для проезда. Несколько десятков воинов не примут за враждебно настроенное войско, но их присутствие даст всем уверенность в нашем союзе. Даже король Даин не найдет к чему придраться. Я со своей стороны могу обещать, что приложу все усилия к тому, чтобы ваши отношения с Торином не мешали выгодной торговле. Я понимаю, вам кажется, что я преувеличиваю свое влияние. И, не буду лукавить, я действительно не могу гарантировать успех. Я тоже не очень-то опытный дипломат... но я могу быть посредником. Я слышал, что вам нужно оружие, и вы не сошлись в цене.

\- Причем сразу с двумя гномьими королями, - в чем другом, а в отношении к нам они явно единодушны.

\- Я могу купить для вас оружие. Будто для нас, для защиты Дейла, но большая часть пойдет вам. Торин не может не понимать сколь необходимо для нас иметь собственное, пусть небольшое, войско. Он выделил нам кое-что, но просто так раздавать мечи и пики он не может, а платить нам особенно нечем. Чтобы он ничего не заподозрил, я скажу ему, что продал вам... собственно, я и так собирался отдать его вам в качестве благодарности за помощь – прошлую и будущую.

\- Отдать что?.. – не понял Трандуил, но Бард быстро метнулся куда-то, развернул простой белый платок и разложил перед ним на столе...

\- Ожерелье короля Гириона.

Камни были заключены в простую золотую оправу в виде узких, тесно прилегающих друг к другу клиньев, немного отличающихся по длине. Трандуил видел его – о, давно, даже для эльфа. 495 мелких изумрудов, чья глубокая зелень оттенялась вкраплениями бриллиантов - роса на яркой траве. И пять крупных камней-подвесок, изумительного темно-зеленого цвета – бархатистые листья или капли воды из лесного пруда. Трандуил пораженно протянул руки к этому великолепию, благоговейно скользнул кончиками пальцев, не решаясь взять в руки.

\- Примерьте.

Бард вдруг оказался сзади и потянулся через плечо к столу, его волосы пощекотали Трандуилу щеку. Он почувствовал тепло и – на короткое мгновение - тяжесть чужого тела, но успел осознать, что не хочет, чтобы эти ощущения исчезали. Это пугало, это возвращало его в мучительные и смущающие воспоминания, но вместе с тем было так завораживающе приятно, что он замер, не зная чего хочет – отпрянуть или податься назад и прижаться плотнее.

\- Под открытую рубашку будет очень красиво.

Точно. Будет.

Он перехватил настойчивые руки, пытающиеся развязать его шарф, потом аккуратно свернул платок, спрятав искушающее изумрудное великолепие, и осторожно отодвинул от себя.

\- Я не могу этого взять. Я очень благодарен тебе, но нет. Дубощиту мы можем сказать все, что…

\- Я обидел вас? Простите. Это было непозволительной бесцеремонностью с моей стороны.

Трандуил посмотрел на его, похоже, искренне огорченное и растерянное лицо. Если бы он не знал этого человека, то принял бы его внимание за неловкое ухаживание.

\- Я не приму вашего отказа. Это дар в знак моей дружбы и благодарности за вашу помощь. Если вы хотите видеть меня королем, уважайте мои решения.

Трандуил хотел и не мог сказать, что его помощь – ничто, по сравнению с тем, что сделал для него Бард.

Он уже потушил свечу и почти заснул, балансируя на грани между полным провалом сна и спутанностью сознания дремы, когда ставня чуть слышно скрипнула. Гибкая, тонкая фигурка, облаченная в темно-зеленый костюм, легко проскользнула в щель и спрыгнула с подоконника на пол, потом прикрыла ставень и посмотрела на него в упор.

\- Простите, что разбудила, владыка.

\- Прости, что не дождался. Я не думал, что ты сможешь вырваться из Горы так скоро, Тауриэль. Надеюсь, это не вызовет никаких подозрений?


	8. Chapter 8

Трандуил решил прогуляться в одиночестве – еще раз осмотреть город и более точно прикинуть, сколько эльфов он сможет прислать и какие мастера понадобятся в первую очередь, но ноги сами понесли его к узкой каменной лестнице, спускающейся к маленькой пристани. Похоже, люди еще не добрались сюда - здесь ничего не изменилось и обрушенные ступени по-прежнему были свалены неаккуратной кучей. Он медленно пошел вниз, перепрыгивая через провалы и подцепляя кончиком сапога прошлогодние сухие листья. Солнечные блики играли на воде, превращая ее в переливающийся золотистый ковер, и заставляли щуриться. Он неловко оступился, и почувствовал, что битый камень под ногами сменился чем-то мягким – опустил глаза и долго смотрел на совершенно испорченный, почти истлевший ковер.

Зачем пришел сюда? Он не знал – на этот вопрос не было ответа, или он боялся дать ответ. Над открытыми вратами Эребора ярко голубело небо – такое непохожее на памятную ему черную мглу, но почему-то не менее зловещее.Не менее предвещающее.

\- Любуешься видами?

Трандуил резко повернулся, успев удивиться, что кто-то смог подобраться к нему незамеченным, и увидел мрачнуюфигуру Подгорного короля. Дубощит стоял на лестнице и потому казался сейчас выше Трандуила – эльф с удивлением понял, что впервые смотрит на это лицо снизу вверх.

\- Отчего же нет? Прекрасная погода. – Он отвесил церемонный приветственный поклон, пожалуй, чуть ниже, чем следовало бы, и получил в ответ сдержанный кивок.Почему, говоря с этим гномом, он никогда не может удержаться от ехидства?

\- Позволь узнать, как себя чувствуют твои наследники?

Вчера ночью Трандуил получил исчерпывающий отчет о состоянии здоровья обоих королевских племянников, и  имел о нем представление, пожалуй, даже лучшее, чем дядюшка, но Торину об этом было знать необязательно. Как и о некоторых указаниях, которые он дал Тауриэль.

Дубощит немного помолчал – Трандуилу показалось, что он ищет повод ответить какой-нибудь резкостью насчет его праздного любопытства, но вежливость неожиданно возобладала.

\- Кили значительно лучше. Раны затянулись – конечно, еще потребуется время, чтобы восстановить силы, но все будет в порядке. Фили… так и не пришел в себя. Но мы не теряем надежду.

Старшему наследнику рода Дурина прийти в себя пока не грозило, и Тауриэль за этим проследит.

\- На его стороне молодость, отличное здоровье и присущее всему вашему роду упрямство. Если он продержался столько времени, думаю, надежда на благополучный исход вполне обоснована.

Торин согласно склонил голову и спустился на пару ступенек вниз. Теперь они смотрели прямо друг на друга, и Трандуил отметил, что лицо гнома выглядит еще более отстраненным, чем обычно, он заметно похудел, а под глазами залегли глубокие тени.

\- Ты приехал поговорить с Бардом?

\- Да. Мы обсуждали поставки зерна и овощей – у людей в Дейле совсем плохо с едой.

Собственно, у гномов в Горе с едой было не лучше, но у эльфов они ничего не покупали, предпочитая помощь своих сородичей или, как сообщили Трандуилу, обмениваясь с переселенцами из Озерного города. Видимо, так гордость Подгорного короля не страдала, а перекупленный кусоклепешки не застревал в горле.

\- Успешно ли продвигается восстановление твоего королевства?

\- Мы многое сделали. Но предстоит сделать еще больше.

Они перекидывались этими вежливыми, по сути ничего не значащими репликами. Это даже не было пристрелкой – они знали друг друга слишком давно, чтобы тратить время на подобные глупости. Скорее запланированная пауза перед схваткой… Хотя, если Трандуил прав в своих догадках, первый удар Дубощитом уже нанесен, но он свое главное ответное оружие пока придержит.

\- Я так понимаю, кузням ты уделил первостепенное внимание. И, видимо, сложил в их восстановление много сил и средств – судя по тем ценам, которые хочешь теперь получить за свое оружие.

Он ожидал в ответ чего угодно – от вспышки ярости до уверенного злорадства, но получил неожиданно спокойный взгляд. Не слишком ли спокойный? Может, правильным словом будет «непроницаемый»?

\- Действительно немало. – размеренно протянул Торин. - И сил, и средств. В том числе мастерам, которые смогли быстро приехать и согласились поселиться в руинах.

\- Ну уж и в руинах!

Конечно, за столько лет все внутреннее убранство обветшало, но, насколько он смог заметить, Смауг не особенно интересовался внутренними покоями, предпочитая сокровищницу.

\- Не хочешь взглянуть сам?

Брови Трандуила поползли вверх – на приглашение его всвятая святых он не рассчитывал.  Разве что через сколько-то лет, когда Эребор восстановится во всей своей мощи и красоте, и королю Эребора будет чем похвалиться перед соседями. 

Они вошли в Подгорное королевство через центральные врата. Похоже, это было первое, что гномы привели в порядок – о прежних разрушениях свидетельствовали только груды битого камня, аккуратно сложенные по сторонам, и свежая кладка. По случаю дневного времени ворота были открыты, хотя, разумеется, охранялись – в караульной дежурило четыре гнома, приветствовавших  своего повелителя.  Впрочем... Трандуил пригляделся – не то чтобы он очень хорошо разбирал родовые знаки гномов, но, похоже, двое были из подданных Даина.

Они почти сразу свернули с центрального прохода в один из боковых коридоров, потом долго поднимались по лестнице. Трандуил привык думать о гномских городах как  о чем-то мрачном, наполненном совершенно чуждой ему тяжеловесной красотой – как ни странно ему было совмещать два этих слова. Но эту галерею ему раньше видеть не приходилось – он вынужден был признать, что его представления были неполными и однобокими. По левой стороне были прорезаны арочные окна – не традиционная эльфийская ажурная вязь, но и не строгие бойницы оборонительных стен. Из окон виднелись расставленные попарно колонны, опирающиеся на широкий карниз, такие же пары украшали забранные желтыми и оранжевыми стеклами проемы по правую руку. По стенам вилсязатейливый орнамент в бордовых, золотых и синих тонах – теплый, удивительно подходящий этим суровым местам. Краски узоров потускнели, кое-где явно испытали на себе воздействие воды, но продолжали быть удивительно гармоничными... в том числе и с тем, кто вел его сейчас, уверенно показывая дорогу.

Трандуил с удивлением понял, что его ведут ни в одну из приемных, где обычно проходили все официальные встречи, велись переговоры и заключались договора, и уж точно не в кузни, а в личные покои, обычно скрытые от посторонних глаз. Он не знал, чем обязан такой чести... впрочем, честь ли это, или желание говорить наедине? Галерея повернула вправо, на углу открылась небольшая квадратная площадка с нависающим на пропастью балконом, и Трандуил, несмотря на тревожные мысли, остановился и не сдержалвосхищенного возгласа. Покрытые лесом горы расступились и приоткрыли лежащее далеко в низине пронзительно синее озеро; окружающие его холмы, отдаляясь, теряли густую зелень и становились темно-сиреневыми, а совсем далеко, уходя к горизонту, возвышались исполинские пики, шапки которых блестели ледяным белым.

Он подошел к краю, положил руки на каменное ограждениеи привстал на цыпочки – хотелось увидеть еще, увидеть больше и запомнить.

\- Не бывал здесь раньше?

Руки что-то коснулось – он удивленно опустил глаза и увидел, что Дубощит встал рядом и тоже положил руки на каменные перила – совсем близко, так, что они соприкасались. Узкая, бледная кисть эльфа – длинные прямые пальцы, почти не выраженные суставы, тщательно отполированные ногти, и широкая ладонь гнома – воплощение всех умений кузнечного мастера; сравнение не в пользу Трандуила, хоть он и знал, что не лишен силы, также, как Дубощит, по своему, гибкости. Иначе гном не ввязался бы в союз с Нериэлем, желая сохранить свой трон.

\- Нет, не бывал. Откуда бы? Хотя наши разведчики составляли карты и описания прилегающих земель к северу – о горном озере я слышал.

Торин не ответил, не убирал руку и не отодвигался, и они стояли и смотрели, позволяя свежему ветру трепать их волосы и хлопать полами плащей. А потом Дубощит вдруг потянулся куда-то вниз, провел рукой по каменному карнизу, и Трандуил увидел то, что поначалу ускользнуло от его внимания – на резном каменном узоре виднелись глубокие следы когтей, на растущем чуть ниже хилом деревце, чудом зацепившимся за камни, ветви были обломаны. Очередной порыв ветра проник под одежду, заставив передернуться, и Трандуил вдруг ощутил, как сильно он замерз, и каким холодным было каменное ограждение балкона – кончики пальцев совсем онемели. Он сунул руки в рукава, представил как сильные, когтистые, чешуйчатые пальцы впиваются в эти вот изящные каменные цветы, и сказал:

\- Этим видом можно наслаждаться бесконечно. Но, признаться, сейчас я предпочел бы вид на разожженный  камин.

Торин чуть повернул к нему голову, и что-то такое мелькнуло в его взгляде – едва уловимое, но странно знакомое. Мгновение они смотрели друг на друга, а потом хозяин кивнул и приглашающе повел рукой – чуть дальше от балкона была дверь во внутренние помещения.

Хотя каминздесь ярко горел, после уличного света, комната казалась сумеречной. Было много темного резного дерева, украшавшего потолок, стены, дверные проемы в другие комнаты.  Трандуил ожидал увидеть камень, но его почти не было – даже пол покрывали ковры. Комната напоминала вывернутую наизнанку деревянную шкатулку. Здесь не ощущалось запустения, за исключением, пожалуй, странного запаха, какой-то неприятной нотки, приглушенной ароматом душистых трав, а также пустых деревянных панелей, лишенных каких бы то ни было украшений. Торин, быстро ходивший по комнате и сам зажигающий свечи в высокихкованых канделябрах, заметил его взгляд.

\- Здесь висели гобелены. Восстановить их уже не получится, со временем повесим новые.

\- Ковры сохранились лучше?

Вопрос был глупым, он понял это, еще прежде чем договорил фразу, и Дубощит справедливо ответил ему удивленным взглядом из-под вздернутых бровей:

\- Даже хуже. Эти – подарок от гильдии ткачей из ЭредЛуин, точная копия тех, что лежали здесь при моем деде.  – он закончил, укрепил последнюю свечу и указал рукой в сторону камина. – Устраивайся, я подам вино.

Трандуил ожидал низких, неудобных для него сидений, но перед горящим огнем стояло не только явно хозяйское кресло, но и что-то вроде длинной, обитой мягким скамьи с красиво изогнутой спинкой. Можно было опереться и протянуть ноги, что он, не без удовольствия, и сделал, приняв из рук гнома кубок с вином. Ковры лежали здесь при короле Троре. Следы от когтей на наружной галерее.  Прокисшее вино из королевских покоев... скорее бы этот сын Траина начинал то, зачем привел его сюда!

\- И я был удивлен, когда увидел сегодня один из тех, старых ковров, в Дейле. Там, где мы с тобой встретились.

Сказано было ровно, точно таким же тоном, каким несколько мгновений назад Торин предлагал ему присесть.  Следовало признать, когда прижало – гном начал учиться обуздывать страсти.

Трандуил промолчал, опустил уже поднесенный было к губам кубок и обвел край кончиками пальцев, окрасив их красным. Торин присел в кресло, тоже с кубком в руках, и тоже не спеша пить и продолжать разговор. Какое-то время они молча смотрели в пламя камина - словно задавшись целью дождаться пока дрова прогорят, подумал Трандуил. Раздраженно подумал. Похоже, они меняются ролями  - его сдержанность и умение ждать трещали по швам. Он спросил бы, чего хочет Дубощит, сам, но пока оставалась хоть малейшая надежда, что он тут непричем, следовало молчать.  Хотя гнома хотелось  взять за бороду и хорошо потрясти! И смотрит он как-то странно, бросая косые взгляды, не поворачивая голову,  так, что вспоминается... все вспоминается.

Хозяинвдруг резко встал и оставил гостя, отлучился в соседнюю комнату и быстро вернулся с какой-то небольшой шкатулкой, пристроил ее на каминную доску и встал спиной к огню.

\- Я не буду ходить вокруг да около. Я знаю о твоей связи с драконом.

Трандуил все же отпил вино – отличное, надо признать. Не подарок ли от той богатой семьи из Минас-Тирита? Дубощит смотрел на него в упор и почему-то молчал, и Трандуил вдруг осознал, что тот ждет его ответа. Его реакции?

\- Продолжай.

В самом деле, даже тихоня-Нериэль смог выразиться быстро и ясно! А этот стоит и смотрит на него, как-будто... ждал чего-то другого?..

\- Сделать вид, что ты не понимаешь меня, тебе не удастся. У меня есть доказательства.

А вот это что-то новое. Или он имеет ввиду свидетельства Нериэля и Леголаса?

\- Какие именно доказательства?

\- Мы проводим учет в сокровищнице. Все находки описываются, сверяются с сохранившимися старыми записями, все новое – не поддающееся опознанию, несут мне. И вот недавно я получил кое-что... странное.  – Торин повернулся и извлек из шкатулки довольно длинную светлую веревку... нет, прядь волос, заплетенную в косичку, скрепленную сверху и снизу изящными, украшенными мелким жемчугом, золотыми зажимами.  – Вот.

Он обмотал находку вокруг ладони и сунул кулак Трандуилу под нос; пушистая кисточка кончика странно смотрелась на крупных, сильных пальцах. Смауг тогда вырвал ему волосы вместе с кожей, и никаких кос он тогда не носил, но думать об этом было не время.

\- Ты нашел в своей сокровищнице, которая 170 лет служила логовом дракону, чьи-то волосы, и на этом основании пытаешься обвинить меня в сговоре? И называешь это – он кивнул на предмет разговора, пытаясь сделать кивок максимально выразительным,  - доказательствами?

\- Эльфийские волосы.

\- Ну, допустим. Хотя я бы сказал, что голова твоего старшего наследника может служить примером тому, что совсем не обязательно эльфийские. Но даже если и так –я, конечно, владыка Лихолесья, но вряд ли могу отвечать за каждого эльфа Средиземья, решившего отправиться за сокровищами.

\- Допустим. – Дубощит согласно кивнул и вдруг быстро наклонился еще ближе, нарушая все правила приличия, провел пальцем по застежкам плаща. – Но тогда нам придется допустить, что этот эльф одевался у королевских мастеров Лихолесья.

Широкая ладонь повернулась и разжалась, и Трандуил увидел на ней серебряную пряжку с тонкой гравировкой в виде узких рябиновых листьев – точную копию тех, что сейчас украшали его воротник. Он потерял ее в ту жуткую ночь, когда Смауг надел на нее ожерелье, а прислуживающие ему эльфы просто заказали у кузнеца такую же. Он бы и не вспомнил,если бы не...

Да, это было неожиданно. Не оставалось, пожалуй, ничего кроме как отхлебнуть еще вина – если бы Дубощит, наконец, перестал нависать над ним, подобно грозовой туче. Трандуил протянул руку и положил ее на плечо гнома, слегка надавил, пытаясь отстранить. Он собирался сказать, что услышал достаточно, и что теперь нужно  обсудить... но не успел, завороженный стремительной сменой выражения лица гнома. Подчеркнутое спокойствие сбежало с него как вода, а то, что проступало – пугало свирепой, сметающей все на своем пути яростью.

\- Ты кормил эту тварь.  Я говорил с людьми из Озерного города – твой верный друг Бард рассказал мне, что эльфы купили целую гору рыбы,  а потом мы нашли место, где эту рыбу жрали. И ее, и лосей, оленей, всякую мелкую дичь тоже.  – Торин говорил тихо, но было очевидно – слишком очевидно! – что сдержанности тутуже  нет и в помине. – Я, признаться, поначалу не понял. Думал, вы боялись за свой лес... а потом мы стали разбирать сокровищницу и нашли это. И не нашли кое-чего другого, как ты думаешь чего, эльф?

Голос гнома напомнил Трандуилу колокол, который он слышал в каком-то человеческом городе – звуки от отдельных ударов догоняли друг друга, гул все нарастал, неся тревогу, и, казалось, стремился вылиться во что-то иное, стать чем-то  большим, или... оборотиться во что-то?..

Это следовало прекратить немедленно; избавиться от слишком близкого и тревожного синего взгляда – синего взгляда безумца. Было в этом напоре и оглушительной ярости что-то очень знакомое, что-то, наводящее на мысли о шуршании пересыпающегося золота, беспомощности и отчаянии. Трандуил забыл об угрозах Нериэля, о том, что говорил ему Бард, о Леголасе. – Эта темная фигура, резко очерченная на фоне пламени камина, стала вдруг центром всей комнаты, потянула за собой потолок и стены, и, чувствуя, как резные панели обрушиваются на него со всех сторон, Трандуил изо всех сих оттолкнулгномьего короля и потянулся к тому, что уже привык считать своей защитой. Своим оружием. Старого дереваздесь было много.

Звук был невероятным – резкий скрежет, четкий шепот, острый шелест, а потом Торин вдруг удивленно вскрикнул и тряхнул его, схватив обеими руками за ворот плаща.

\- Что ты делаешь?! Во имя Махала, что ты делаешь?!

Но Трандуил уже не слышал, забывшись уже привычных,  и в то же время всегда новых боли и восторге – до тех пор, пока одежда не поддалась упрямым рукам. Многострадальные застежки отлетели – теперь, похоже, все сразу, за ними – прихваченная заодно шнуровка рубашки.А потом, после ошеломления и одного мгновения, потребовавшегося гному для узнавания драгоценных камней, Дубощит с совершенно звериным рыком схватился за ожерелье и рванул его.

Трандуил кашлял, успевая удивляться – горло, вроде бы, не должно было пострадать, но вот,пожалуйста. Сзади сильно болело и горячо стекало за воротник. Если бы не присущая эльфам гибкость и быстрота, сейчас здесь лежал бы остывающий труп со сломанной шеей. Над которым стоял бы гном, со сломанной рукой. Впрочем,  пальцы Дубощит все же повредил – поперек шли порезы, а неприятно потянутое запястье, было уже заслугой Трандуила, вывернувшего наглую руку.

Оба тяжело дышали, оценивая повреждения, и подчеркнуто не глядя друг на друга, потом Дубощит принес полотенце, небрежно бросил ему на колени.

\- Приводи себя в порядок. Не хватало еще... И убери отсюда эту мерзость, проклятый колдун!

Трандуил наклонился, перекинул волосы через плечо и прижал к шее полотенце. Мягкий, чуть влажный лен, еле уловимый запах мяты и... табака? Этот гном даже не дал ему чистого и швырнул свое?

\- Убрать это не получится, - он протянул руку и провел ладонью по молодым зеленым ростками, покрывшим деревянную ручку кресла. – Если я просто заставлю их завянуть, все равно останутся следы. Тебе придется вызывать мастеров – пусть счищают и заново полируют.

Торин брезгливо ковырнул носком сапога ковер, пытаясь подцепить край – не получилось. Сквозь  тканую основу из деревянных досок пола тоже тянулись ростки.

 - Значит я был прав. Во всем был прав, и ты получил эти свои... побрякушки в обмен на...

\- На что? - Трандуил сел прямее и снял полотенце  - кровь, кажется, остановилась. – Ну? На что?

\- Даже представлять не хочу на что! Что ты такого... что вот это, – Дубощит подобрал с пола упавшую пряжку, стряхнул так и болтавшуюся вокруг запястья косичку и швырнул все это обратно в шкатулку, – вот это лежало отдельно, вместе с самыми ценными, самыми красивыми изделиями!

\- В шкатулке?.. – прозвучало растерянно и не к месту, но Трандуил был слишком поражен, чтобы сейчас об этом думать. Чтобы  оскорбиться из-за того, что на лице Дубощита, казалось уже выразившем всю степень его отвращения, проступило еще больше гадливости.

\- Ты сделаешь то, что мне нужно, - прорычал он и резко захлопнул крышку.  – Или я тебя уничтожу, ты – убогая, бессовестная, похотливая тварь.

Слово прозвучало, колокол ударил в последний раз и умолк, оставляя Трандуила наедине с этим осознанием – Дубощит сам смотрел на него...с похотью?.. Вот что означали эти странные взгляды, вот почему они напоминали ему о шелесте золотых монет... и о том, другом шантаже. Или он, раз столкнувшись с подобным, теперь шарахается от собственной тени?

\- И что же тебе нужно, великий, совестливый и целомудренный еще-пока-король, от такого ничтожества как я?

Удар попал в цель, но Дубощит принял его, не пошатнувшись, только слегка усмехнулся и на мгновение прикрыл глаза.

\- Ты пришлешь сюда эльфов – мастеров и воинов. Поможете восстановить Дейл. Мы заключим договор – официальный договор, и ты подпишешь его – о всяческом сотрудничестве, и военной поддержке.  В котором будут оговорены поставки продовольствия и покупка оружия – по нашим ценам. А это, – он махнул рукой в сторону каминной полки – это будет залогом того, что ты призовешь свои войска для помощи мне, а не себе.

Трандуил попытался ответить, но следующая фраза Дубощита заставила его изумленно примолкнуть.

\- Поверь, как бы слаб я не был сейчас, меня хватит на то, чтобы испортить тебе жизнь. И если ты дорожишь своим троном, лучше тебе сделать так, как я говорю.

Дорожишь своим троном?! Может ли быть так, что Торин вовсе не в сговоре с Нериэлем и Леголасом? Или просто затеял свою, более выгодную, как он посчитал,  игру, когда понял что ему и самому есть что предъявить? Это следовало обдумать. Следовало постараться узнать больше!

\- Если я дорожу своим троном, мне не следуют заключать заведомо невыгодные моему королевству соглашения. Или мне придется... уступить трон моему сыну, вне зависимости от твоих... доказательств.

Дубощит смотрел на него тяжелым взглядом  и молчал. Это было неприятно, возможно, и потому, что гном все еще стоял перед ним, а Трандуил продолжал сидеть на низкой скамье. Хотелось зябко повести плечами. Хотелось стянуть разорванный ворот рубашки и спрятаться за опущенными по бокам лица волосами. Вместо этого он расправил складки, поправил ожерелье и заправил непослушные пряди за уши. Откинуться на спинку этой странной полукровати-полускамьи, вот так.

Дубощит сглотнул, задержал взгляд на его шее, потом потянулся и все же вырвал несколько ростков. Значит он все-таки прав?

Леголас – если бы он только мог поговорить с Леголасом! Он надеялся на Тауриэль – на то, что сын все же попытается уговорить упрямую эльфийку и придет к ней, но Тауриэль вчера заверила его, что не видела Его Высочество со дня битвы. 

\- Ты отказываешься?

И все? Упоминание Леголаса не подействовало.

\- Я не отказываюсь.  Я говорю, что мои действия, так ударяющие по благополучию Лихолесья, приведут к моему свержению не менее верно. Твои цены на оружие – безумие, поставлять вам продовольствие...

Гном раздраженно тряхнул головой и перебил:

 – Детали я готов обсудить. Позже. Эребор в гораздо более тяжелом положении, чем твой лес, так что найди для своих отговорки... Кто это ковал?

Резкая смена темы сбила с толку.

\- Прекрати таращиться на меня так, будто ты меня не понимаешь! То, что заклято в пламени дракона, я понял – Дубощит посмотрел на пораненную руку. – Но кто ковал?

\- Он и ковал.

Изумленно вскинутые брови, снова стремительный наклон вниз, жесткие пальцы подхватывают край ожерелья, а шею щекочут длинные черные волосы. Воспользоваться, чтобы удостовериться? Чтобы потом бежать без оглядки? Чтобы... что?! В конце концов, так он ничего не теряет.

Трандуил вскинул руки, провел по лицу гнома, отводя от лица мешающие пряди и придерживая их по бокам головы. Волосы у Дубощита были жесткими и тяжелыми, хотя, может, так казалось от украшавших косички серебряных зажимов, а щетина наоборот, неожиданно мягкая.Вызывающая желание провести по ней еще раз, в чем Трандуил не стал себе отказывать.Пахло вином, табаком, кожей и еще почему-то дегтем – еле уловимая, но острая нотка. Это было двусмысленным настолько, насколько это возможно – не прореагировать Торин не сможет. Он и не смог. И пауза, явно более длинная, чем требуется, чтобы просто оттолкнуть, уйти от нежеланного прикосновения, сказала Трандуилу все, что он хотел знать.

Торин зачем-то щелкнул ногтем по паре звеньев ожерелья, и только потом выпрямился, обхватил руки Трандуила за запястья и опустил их.

\- Дурная, грубая работа. Такая прекрасная вещь испорчена. Теперь это больше похоже на  варжий ошейник. Не дразни меня, эльф.  - Сказано было ровно, слишком ровно. Теперь Трандуил знал, как тонок этот лед.

Когда они расставались у врат, Дубощит наклонился к нему и тихо сказал:

\- У Фили волосы – как блеск золота. А твои – как паучья паутина!

Трандуил молча зашагал в сторону Дейла. Ему было над чем подумать.


	9. Chapter 9

Бард оставил записку с извинениями – дела заставляют его... вынужден просить извинения за отсутствие на ужине... Трандуил не стал вчитываться, уронил послание на пол, отправил туда же плащ и вытянулся на кровати, не снимая сапог.  В голове было пусто. Он понимал, что нужно взять себя в руки, нужно сосредоточиться и принять решение, но мысли, словно перепуганные птицы, пометались по клетке и разлетелись, стоило приоткрыть дверцу.

Он не смог лежать долго – встал и заходил по комнате, топот болезненно отозвался в висках, и он снял сапоги, стал ходить босиком, пока холод не загнал обратно в кровать. Заходила дочь Барда предлагала подать ужин, но он поблагодарил и сказал, что не голоден, а сам попросил своих эльфов принести захваченных с собой орехов и вина. Солнце садилось, в комнату неотвратимо вползала темнота, за окнами затихал городской шум. Перед закатом он отправил в Лихолесье почтовую птицу с указаниями относительно прибытия мастеров и воинов – прикинул наобум, решив,  что, при необходимости, всегда сможет распорядиться дополнительно. Теперь он сидел на единственном стуле, стоящем у столика для умывания, пил вино и слушал, как приходит ночь.

Он понимал Дубощита, понимал, пожалуй, даже лучше, чем тот понимал сам себя. Жизнь-посвящение. Жизнь-служение. Жизнь-отречение. Выработанная годами лишений и гордой, упрямой натурой привычка ничего не хотеть для себя. Сначала, наверняка, было иначе. Была боль, растерянность и груз ответственности, потом – скитания и мучительный соблазн бросить все, ведь позаботиться о себе, ну, может, еще сестре и брате, проще, чем о целом народе.  Соблазн тем более жестокий, что настал момент, когда стало очевидно – его народ, обжившийся на новых местах, сможет обойтись и без него.  Вот только он уже не мог обойтись без своего народа, без толкающей вперед цели, иначе – зачем же все это было? Надо было отдать должное – новая цель казалась недостижимой,  поставленной исключительно ради себя самой, но вот, пусть волею случая, обернулась неожиданным результатом.  И тот, кто, стремясь заполнить пустоту в душе, рвался к почетной смерти, оказался на троне. Вот только для того, кто привык быть воином, мир – еще большее испытание.

Шатающийся трон, пострадавшие племянники, неожиданное осознание того, что завоевать королевство – проще, чем восстановить, а с другой стороны – неудержимо просыпающиеся воспоминания о том, что что значит жить еще и для себя. Что значит хотеть чего-то для себя и защищать желаемое от других. Родные стены не могли не напомнить ему о той, другой жизни, когда желать себе было не предательством, а естественной потребностью.

Сможет ли эльф привязать к себе любовника-смертного, со всеми его страхами, сомнениями и своенравностью? Не то чтобы сам он был лишен этих пороков... да, все верно – страх и сомнения он тоже отнесет к порокам. А вот к чему отнести то, что он размышляет об этом так рассудочно? Так спокойно думает о совращении другого мужчины... нет, надо сказать иначе – о том, что собирается лечь под другого мужчину, чтобы добиться... для начала даже не выгоды, а сохранения того, что имеет.

Вино в бокале закончилось, Трандуил отставил его и потянулся за бутылкой, но поленился наливать и отхлебнул прямо из горлышка.

Он вспомнил свирепый напор Торина, его яростный гнев – если гном решится переступить через остатки собственных принципов или похоть все же возьмет верх, Трандуилу придется уступить. Стоит ли тянуть и ждать, что это условие войдет в его плату за молчание? Ему уже приходилось расплачиваться таким образом. Будет ли проще сделать это во второй раз? Он неожиданно вспомнил как это было, вспомнил тот первый раз – и быстро отпил еще вина, резко встал, прошелся по комнате. Нет, не проще. Но, возможно, станет проще, если первый шаг сделает он сам?

Мысль была странной, новой для него, заставляющей еще быстрее заходить – вернее заметаться по комнате. Что ему это даст? Принесет ли что-то, кроме очередного унижения и боли? Сможет ли... Он вдруг представил, как это будет. Вспомнил теплую тяжесть волос на своих ладонях, заставляющую замереть близость чужого горячего тела. Образы замелькали перед глазами, сменяя друг друга – тут было и упоение, и боль, и отчаянно влекущая непристойность, не было только... унижения?..

Трандуил остановился, удивленный этим выводом. Постоял, и теперь уже медленно пошел к стулу.  Бутылка стояла там, где он ее оставил -  на краю простого дощатого стола, рядом с медным тазом для умывания и глиняным кувшином. Он сел, подтянул колени к груди, свернувшись в клубок, взял бутылку и зачем-то тихо звякнул донышком о край таза. Отпил еще. Леголас прав – слишком много вина... Где-то тут были привезенные им с собой вещи... изящное зеркальце в кружевной костяной оправе легло на колени. Почти стемнело, но для него света пока хватает. Сможет он понравиться Торину Дубощиту?

Он прислонил зеркало к бутылке и зажег свечу. Потом посмотрел на себя – желтое пламя свечи оживило его обычно бледное лицо и придало коже теплый оттенок. Даже глаза, очень светлые, холодно серебристые, сейчас блестели как-то иначе. Трандуил покусал губы, опустил по бокам лица пряди волос. Сможет он добиться того, чего хочет? Он смотрел в зеркало каждый день… о, много раз… он нравился себе и охотно потакал своему пристрастию к самолюбованию, но никогда не оценивал себя… с подобной целью. Точнее, с тех пор как не стало матери Леголаса.

Это был неправильный поворот. Эльфы ничего не забывают, но умеют не думать, прятаться от неприятных воспоминаний, но беда была в том, что это воспоминание было приятным. Очень. Он вспомнил, как сидел вот так же, перед зеркалом – оно было больше, в лакированной деревянной раме, и волосы его парой тонких, убранных речным жемчугом кос, спускались по бокам лица. И был свадебный венок из душистых ландышей, и Трандуил беспокойно поправлял его, хотя в том и не было нужды, и кусал губы, и – смешно вспомнить – пощипывал щеки, пытаясь избавиться от своей обычной бледности, думая понравится ли он ей…

Это было глупо, он знал, что она его любит, и что любые украшения и любые цветы ничего в этом не изменят, но все равно прикасался пальцами к прическе, разглаживал и вновь собирал складки парадного плаща… как же он тогда был молод и… чист? Он смотрел на себя: на неожиданно оживившееся лицо – только сейчас он осознал, каким окаменевшим оно обычно выглядит. Сжал руку на ручке зеркала, несколько мгновений боролся с собой, но все же не удержался и швырнул вещицу на пол.

Нет, он уедет домой, спрячется в тишине своего леса, как делал это много, много лет... То, что Трандуилу-нынешнему плевать на собственную честь не повод забывать про Трандуила из прошлого.  Его рыжая шпионка получит  приказ покопаться в личных покоях Короля под Горой – сложно, как раз для нее. Нериэль отправится на Запад, а его тело – в землю... а если все это не поможет сохранить трон, что ж –сын станет хорошим королем, а Арда большая. Одинокому эльфу где-нибудь найдется место. А сейчас нужно попытаться уснуть – он уедет домой с восходом солнца.

Он проворочался почти всю ночь, уставал лежать, вставал, ходил по комнате и снова укладывался и заворачивался в одеяло.  Куда он может уйти? Мелькнула и пропала мысль о Валиноре – нет, даже тогда, в день самой страшной своей потери, он знал, что это не его путь. Время еще не пришло. Север? Одинокий охотник, живущий в лесах, раз в год выбирающийся в ближайшее поселение, чтобы обменять звериные шкуры на соль и железо? Он усмехнулся и покачал головой. Один, в лесах… варжий ошейник, как выразился Торин, не позволит ему продержаться там долго. Побережье, корабли народа Кэрдана… нет, он всегда был равнодушен к морю, и там ему не спрятаться. Или туда, где стены Белого Города отражают набеги с Востока, где в одном котле варятся и эльфы, и люди, и гномы… где всегда нужны воины. Почему бы и нет? Там никто не спросит, откуда пришел еще один наемник...  Звенели мечи, раздавались гортанные крики орков, пахло дымом от разожженных повсюду костров, кто-то стучал – похоже молотком, и звал его... Трандуил открыл глаза и сразу понял, что безнадежно проспал. Солнце стоит высоко, Дейл проснулся, а за дверью  - вернувшийся Бард,встревоженный тем, что гость до полудня не покидает постели. Трандуил приподнялся, посмотрел на пустую бутылку из-под вина, осколки разбитого зеркала на полу и рухнул обратно на подушки.

\- Все в порядке, Бард! Дай мне четверть часа.

За дверью помолчали, а потом Бард быстро сказал:

\- Прошу вас поторопиться. Утром, на Королевском совете, главы нескольких кланов выразили недоверие Королю под Горой. Их поддержали представители воинских кланов с Железных гор.Требуют, чтобы Дубощит объяснился насчет продовольственных поставок и договоров о продаже оружия... нам с вами есть что обсудить!

Трандуил едва успел встать с кровати и плеснуть в лицо холодной воды, когда из окна донесся частый стук копытец вепря. Король Даин Железностоп прибыл встретиться с владыкой Лихолесья.

Они собирались в отчаянной спешке, пришлось даже оставить походные шатры.  Он известил  Барда об отправленном письме и о том, чтобы тот ждал прибытия мастеров и воинов, но понимал, как выглядит его внезапный отъезд, видел это в тоскливом и разочарованном взгляде Лучника. Что ж... ему не впервой прятаться в лесу... вот только, удастся ли в этот раз?..

Поначалу казалось, Даин не скажет ничего неожиданного. Сожаления о прошлых недоразумениях, надежда на взаимовыгодное сотрудничество, обещания лучших цен и условий в обмен на его, Трандуила, поддержку в предстоящем обсуждении деятельности короля Торина Дубощита, который должен будет ответить на предъявленные обвинения на следующем Совете... Трандуил уже принял решение уехать и слушал невнимательно, как вдруг:

\- Я имел удовольствие встретить Его Высочество Леголаса.

Леголас в Дейле. Леголас встречался с Тауриэль. С Тауриэль, которая, не далее как прошлой ночью, заверила его, что не видела принца с битвы! С Тауриэль, которой он полностью доверяет... доверял?

Предательство? Дубощит перетянул на свою сторону? Желание стать владычицей Лихолесья заставило смириться с мужчиной, которого она не любила, но которого уважала и ценила как собрата по оружию? Что ж... не самая плохая основа для брака... Возможно, лучшая, чем была у него самого...

Он погонял и погонял... мысли скакали от одного к другому: расстроенный Бард-убийца Дракона, Смауг... Торин. Он не позволит себе вновь оказаться в том же самом положении, он не будет снова раз за разом приезжать сюда, чтобы... Короткий свист и пара эльфов впереди него упали одновременно. Заржали испуганные лошади, Трандуил осадил свою,на мгновение задержал взгляд на оперении коротких стрел, и выхватил меч, но сразу осознал его бесполезность. Это не орки. Стреляли откуда-то со скал, вероятно с невидимых снизу бойниц – они как раз проезжали последний узкий горный участок дороги перед выездом на равнину, которая привела бы их к лесной опушке.

\- Прорываемся! Быстрее, в галоп!

Если они не вырвутся из этого ущелья... Поздно.

Снова свист и болезненные крики сзади... дикое ржание и бой копыт раненых лошадей. Его кобыла дернулась и упала на передние ноги – Трандуил успел соскочить и не дать себя придавить. Они встали в круг и воины сомкнули щиты, прикрываясь ими, оставляя тела товарищей двинулись под защиту скалы на другой стороне дороги. Но бойницы были и там. Запоздало Трандуил понял, что это, наверняка, часть старых гномьих укреплений, заброшенных и теперь удачно использованных... кем? Еще один эльф пошатнулся, тяжело осел на землю и рядом с ним осталось всего два воина. Двое из десяти. Стрелы продолжали лететь, теперь целили явно в уцелевших лошадей... все верно, лошадь может вернуться домой без седока и нападавшим это не нужно.

\- Дубощит! Отзови лучников! Тебе же нужен я?

Сверху упала тяжелая сеть и одновременно к ним устремились вооруженные топорами гномы - Трандуил успел заметить, что в скале напротив открылся потайной ход. 

Король под Горой  быстро шел к нему – было видно, что он даже не обнажил меч.Их окружили, и Трандуил дал команду опустить оружие. Это было невозможно, немыслимо. Он бросил взгляд на тропу, на погибших эльфов, и увидел как лысый гном – один из спутников Дубощита, запомнившийся  ему еще по Лихолесью, наклонился, чтобы добить раненую лошадь. Его кобылу.  Он должен был предвидеть. Должен был предположить нечто подобное, особенно после того как узнал, что произошло в Эреборе. Что ему стоило уехать потихоньку одному, выбрав кружной путь, чтобы не привлекать внимания? Гномий король остановился перед ним, и, глядя в его глаза, Трандуил понял, что права выбирать между собой-прежним и собой-нынешним у него больше нет.

\- Сохрани жизнь оставшимся. Прошу тебя, они лишь выполняют свой долг.

\- Мне нужен только ты.

Когда сняли сеть, он остался один. Дубощит быстро отдавал распоряжения – часть гномов осталась чтобы «прибрать здесь»,а Трандуилу связали руки за спиной и затолкали в тот же самый тайный проход, из которого выскочили захватчики. Вели подземными коридорами – узкими, с низкими потолками, заставляющими сильно нагибаться. Здесь действительно были прорезаны бойницы – через них в укрепления проникал тусклый свет, но гномам его,похоже, хватало. Его пленители растянулись длинными цепочками впереди и сзади, прямо за ним шел сам Дубощит и тот лысый гном, который добивал лошадь, - Двалин.

Трандуил шел молча, не опускаясь до вопросов. Этот безумный гном в конце концов и сам скажет, зачем это было нужно… Зачем погибло десять ни в чем не повинных эльфов, и что он надеется получить таким чудовищным способом. Если только – он старался гнать эту мысль – никакой логики тут уже нет, а есть - беспомощная ярость и стремление во что бы то ни стало напакостить ненавистным и презираемым эльфам. Особенно одному эльфу.

Коридор повернул, и потолок вдруг опустился еще ниже – даже гномам пришлось пригибаться, а ему и вовсе согнуться в три погибели. Световых отверстий больше не было – далеко впереди кто-то зажег факел. Шаги сзади приблизились, совсем рядом послышалось учащенное дыхание, и Трандуил, повинуясь внезапному, неосознанному импульсу, дернулся вперед и, конечно, споткнулся. Разбить лицо о каменный пол ему помешали сильные руки, жестко подхватившие под локти и больно вздернувшие вверх.

-          А ну не дергайсся!

Он дернулся сильнее и вынужден был опуститься на колено, удивленно повернулся, и несколько долгих мгновений смотрел в лицо Дубощита, смотрел – и видел другое. То лицо было знакомым, это – совсем новым. И очень страшным. Это было лицо существа, не теряющего – потерявшего - вот только что - нечто очень важное. И смотрящего теперь на виновника своей потери.

\- Вставай и двигай!

Он молча встал и пошел дальше, а коридор не становился шире и все спускался вниз. По его расчетам, она уже должны были вернуться под гору, но что он, эльф, понимал в подземельях? Только то, что они для него отвратительны. Мучительны. Смертельны. Что этот сумасшедший собирается с ним делать?..

Они достигли небольшого низкого зала, скудно освещенного масляным фонарем. Наконец, можно было выпрямить спину... и сделать вид, что его гордость еще при нем. Гномы встали в круг и молча смотрели. Он был выше и видел через их головы  на противоположной стороне зала отходящий дальше коридор и черные впадины низких дверных проемов. Вот как, темница? Дубощит решил посчитаться?

Гномий король встал перед ним. Ну что?

\- Я предупреждал тебя вчера. Ты сделал ошибочный выбор!

Он не успел ответить, не успел оказать сопротивления – да и не смог бы, противников было слишком много. Они набросились на него все разом, сорвали дорожный плащ, кто-то ударил под колени и он упал, подхваченный множеством рук. Мелькнула паническая мысль, что они просто разорвут его на части (глупо, для этого не стоило тащиться так далеко) – мелькнула и пропала, сменившись мыслью еще более страшной. Его приподняли, немного пронесли и опустили на пол, и вдруг он почувствовал, как холодная каменная плита вместе с ним качнулась и начала опускаться вниз, под пол. Удерживающие руки вдруг разжались и сменились парой рогатин – одна обхватил плечи, вторая – прижала ноги. Плита продолжала опускаться все ниже и ниже, а вокруг поднимались стены – так близко, что он чувствовал их плечами.А потом плита, наконец, остановилась, и высоко вверху появился темный силуэт.

\- Ты, больной ублюдок! Чего ты этим хочешь добиться?!

Вверху помолчали, только рогатины еще сильнее сдавили тело, а потом Король под Горой снизошел до ответа:

\- Я просто хочу чтобы ты здесь сдох. Вместе со своими камнями.

Он не успел ответить, его вдруг отпустили и он вскочил – эльфийская гибкость помогла сделать это и со связанными руками. Но единственное светлое пятно вдруг исчезло, он вскинул голову и услышал, как камень трется о камень – на него опускалась плита. Несколько мгновений он стоял и старался разглядеть что-то в абсолютной темноте, потом, когда камень коснулся его макушки, заставляя вновь сесть, не удержался и закричал. Будь у него свободны руки, он стучал и стучал бы по этой жуткой крышке, сбивая костяшки и обламывая ногти.  Очень быстро пришлось лечь навзничь, вытянуться во весь рост. Он был уверен – сейчас его просто раздавит. Стоило тащить его сюда ради такой казни... для Дубощита – действительно стоило.

Но плита остановилась, замерла так низко, что он ощущал ее тяжесть, стоило попытаться вдохнуть полной грудью. Он закрыл глаза, попытался представить что он...где угодно, только не здесь! -  и старался дышать ровно, но ничего не мог с собой поделать, дыхание учащалось, вырывалось из груди сиплыми, короткими рывками.  Он попытался найти помощь в магии, в той силе, что всегда помогала ему не чувствовать себя одиноким, но здесь не было ничего, что могло бы откликнуться  - только камень, мертвый камень. Он представил, сколько этого камня вокруг него – вверх, и вниз, и в стороны и перестал сопротивляться панике, распахнул глаза во тьму и только хватал и хватал ртом воздух, а потом воздух вдруг закончился, и грудь опоясало резкой болью. Несколько мгновений он еще пытался что-то разглядеть, а потом тьма проникла внутрь него и слилась с тьмой снаружи.


	10. Chapter 10

Пахло мятой – свежим, чуть горьковатым отваром, которым было так приятно освежиться в жаркий полдень. Глаз открывать не хотелось. Трандуил  лежал и не двигался; тело было странно легким, неощутимым, мысли текли вяло, медленно, ни на чем конкретно не останавливаясь, цепляясь за детали: приятный запах,  мягкая подушка, свежий ветерок дует от окна. Сбоку вдруг заплескалась вода, свежий запах усилился, а чья-то влажная рука вдруг отвела волосы со лба и тут же сменилась мокрым, холодным полотенцем. Он так и не открыл глаз, но она почувствовала перемену и спросила:

\- Владыка, вам лучше?

\- Да, благодарю.

Ответ был машинальным, голос странно охрипшим. Лучше?.. А почему ему должно стать лучше... Что-то тревожное возникло где-то совсем рядом, словно стояло чуть сбоку, ожидая легкого поворота головы – совсем чуть-чуть и вспомнишь, совсем немного - и увидишь. Несколько мгновений он удерживался в этом спасительном неведении, а потом скрипнула, отворяясь, дверь, и послышались быстрые, тяжелые шаги.

\- Ну как он?

Голос – низкий, властный, требовательный. Знакомый. Заставляющий настороженно замереть и осторожно потереть пальцем то, на чем он лежал. Ткань, не камень.

Она ответила  - ровно, очень спокойно:

\- Пока не пришел в себя. Но дыхание выровнялось, думаю, все будет в порядке.

Вошедший топтался рядом, шелестел одеждой, пах кожей, металлом и немного влажной лошадиной шерстью. И дегтем. Трандуил знал этот запах.

\- Постарайтесь побыстрее. Расскажи ему, что от него потребуется. Если так и не очнется, брось все и иди к Фили. Мне не нравится, что он один.

\- Вы не...

Тяжелые, быстрые шаги и хлопнувшая дверь.

Трандуил приоткрыл глаза. Тауриэль сидела на низкой скамеечке, так, что колени забавно торчали вверх, и смотрела на закрытую дверь. Ее волосы, вопреки обыкновению, были заплетены в одну косу и закручены в тугой низкий пучок – это было странно, и Трандуил не мог сказать, нравится ли ему такая прическа или нет.

\- Так носят гномьи женщины?

Она быстро обернулась к нему, подалась вперед. Смотрела внимательно, как-то цепко, словно искала что-то... или чего-то ждала. 

\- Здесь так удобнее.

Выделила «здесь» и сказала, пожалуй, излишне громко, а потом добавила одними губами «осторожно». Он согласно прикрыл глаза и поддержал легенду:

\- Ты сама виновата в том, что ты здесь.

Это она оставила без ответа, словно сочла ниже своего достоинства, быстро сняла с него полотенце и вновь заплескала водой.

Трандуил огляделся.Он лежал в просторной комнате, обстановкой похожей на памятные ему покои Торина – темное резное дерево, тяжелая мебель, но здесь все выглядело не таким обжитым,  даже сквозь аромат мяты он чувствовал запах, всегда сопровождающий нежилое, долго пустующее... и здесь были окна. Больше похожие на бойницы, эдакие прорези в скале под самым потолком, снабженные к тому же решетками и ставнями, сейчас широко распахнутыми.В такие не посмотришь, удобно облокотившись, не посидишь на подоконнике, но можно дышать, можно ловить ветер, приносящий легкий аромат леса, быстро растворяющийся, но такой желанный.

Тауриэль отжала полотенце, чуть отодвинула стоящий на столе медный таз, и вновь потянулась  ближе, но теперь не положила полотенце на лоб, а принялась обтирать Трандуилу шею и грудь – он запоздало понял, что ворот рубашки развязан. Что ж... что сделано, то сделано.

\- Как долго я здесь?

Она слегка нахмурилась, словно вспоминая, потом ответила:

\- Пару часов.  – И, не давая ему осмыслить эти ошарашивающую цифру – два часа он был без памяти?! – быстро продолжила:

\- Сегодня Его Высочеству Фили внезапно стало хуже. Мне не хватает силы и навыков. Я посоветовала узбаду обратиться к вам как к нашему самому лучшему магу.

Ох, и Дубощит, конечно поспешил...Да, не зря он в свое время дай ей распоряжение оставлять старшего наследника больным пока... он тогда и сам точно не знал, чего ждет. Возможно, ему просто помогла отточенная за долгую жизнь интуиция, и нужный момент все же наступил.

\- И Король под горой так уверен, что мое вмешательство поможет?

\- Скажем так, он уверен, что хуже не станет. И я полагаю, будет весьма благодарен за улучшение.

Молодец, девочка. Во всяком случае, Торин, вероятно, откажется от идеи похоронить его заживо. На данном этапе уже неплохо.

\- Вы сможете встать? Здесь недалеко.

Он приподнялся на локте и с удивлением осознал, что у него кружится голова- захотелось тут же улечься обратно и остановить вдруг поплывшие стены и окна. Но прежде чем он успел это сделать, дверь вновь открылась, и Торин Дубощит вернулся в комнату.На короткое мгновение Трандуил встретил его взгляд, и вдруг гном первый оборвал его, и склонил голову. 

\- Очухался наконец? Тебе рассказали, что от тебя требуется? Помоги ему, и я...

Торин вдруг смешался, и Трандуил оценил эту паузу, и ту борьбу, которую велась на его глазах – борьбу настолько жестокую, что даже осознавая, что от ее исхода зависит и его жизнь, не мог не восхититься. И не посочувствовать – в какой-то мере. Унижаться перед врагом, которого ты уже... считай что похоронил, более того – осознавать, что от твоих усилий и успехов на этом поприще может зависеть чужая жизнь – Трандуил слишком хорошо знал, что это такое. Помогать, однако не спешил, позволил себе эту маленькую месть, и выиграл немного времени – мир перестал вращаться.

Король-под горой так и стоял на пороге, а потом вдруг недовольно тряхнул головой и сделал шаг вперед – всего один, так и не подойдя близко к кровати, но словно обозначив таким образом свою решимость. Трандуил подумал, что он прикажет Тауриэль выйти, но тот  словно не замечал эльфийку, молча замершую на неудобной скамейке с мокрой тряпкой в руках.

\- Спаси Фили и я забуду обо всех своих обидах. Можешь отправляться в свой лес когда захочешь.

Отчеканив это, Дубощит резко развернулся и, не дожидаясь его ответа, шагнул к двери, уже на самом пороге добавив:

\- Поторопитесь.

Останавливать и спрашивать Короля-под-горой, сможет ли он отправиться в свой лес, если принцу не поможет его целительство, Трандуил не стал. Он сел на кровати, осторожно спустил ноги на пол и благодарно принял руку Тауриэль – ноги не то чтобы дрожали, но однозначно предпочел бы остаться в постели.

Что же это получается, он вновь обязан ей жизнью? Он вспомнил о том, что она солгала ему о Леголасе, вспомнил, и пока отодвинул эту мысль.

\- Тауриэль...

Она вопросительно посмотрела на него, продолжая поддерживать  под руку.

\- А как долго я там?..

Отвела глаза, и он уже думал – не ответит, но когда они уже выходили из комнаты, все же тихонько сказала:

\- Не больше часа.

Идти было, действительно недалеко. Похоже, эти покои были всего на ярус ниже королевских – пришлось подняться на пару лестничных пролетов. Тауриэль продолжала подставлять ему руку, и Трандуил опирался о нее и был благодарен – голова продолжала неприятно кружиться, а ноги все же предательски задрожали. Не больше часа. Ничего себе. Поднявшись, они оказались в уже знакомой ему открытой галерее – Тауриэль повела его к дальней двери, и он отметил, насколько уверенно и привычно она себя здесь чувствует, с какой легкостью наклоняется под низкими проемами и как ловко поворачивает кованую дверную ручку.

Здесь окон не было. Воздух был не то чтобы спертым, но лишенным всего того, что делало его для Трандуила живым. Желанным. Сильно пахло какими-то травами - эльф с удивлением осознал, что не может распознать их, запах был слишком сложным, тяжелым. Комната скупо освещалась масляной лампой, установленной чуть в стороне от кровати, у изножья которой стоял, обхватив плечи руками, Торин Дубощит. Трандуилу вдруг захотелось сбежать – странный запах и полутьма словно сливались воедино и образовывали что-то новое, страшное, липкое, тянущееся к нему. Такой была тьма там, под каменной плитой. Он шумно втянул в себя воздух и подошел к кровати, опустился на стоящую рядом низкую скамью, и только после этого взглянул на того, кто лежал рядом.

Он помнил принца Фили не очень хорошо.  Молодой гном с пышной копной светлых волос, довольно красивый по их, гномьим меркам, хотя и заметно уступающий младшему брату – того Трандуил запомнил лучше. Волосы больше не казались светлыми, они потускнели, и их словно стало меньше, но все равно больше чем нужно.Они выбивались из-под плотной, обхватывающей голову повязки, тонкими, тусклыми, рваными прядями; с одной стороны торчала полурастрепавшаяся косичка, на кончике которой болтался какой-то резной зажим, похоже амулет.

Трандуил бросил взгляд на Тауриэль – она стояла позади него, спросил:

\- Почему не обстригла волосы?

Ему ответила не она, а два изумленных, протестующих возгласа – Трандуил только сейчас заметил сидящего в самом углу темной комнаты младшего наследника. Тауриэль ответила усталым взглядом из-под чуть прикрытых век. Ну да, спорить с этими двумя бесполезно. Во всяком случае, со старшим.

Лицо Фили было странным – даже не бледным, а словно бесцветным, выцветшим; Трандуил понимал, что подобный опыт никого не красит, но было что-то еще, что-то, что его смутно тревожило. 

Раненый был по пояс укрыт меховым покрывалом, выше одет в разрезанную вдоль тела и неплотно запахнутую рубаху, из-под которой виднелась вторая, опоясывающая грудь повязка. Трандуил осторожно положил на нее руку, сосредоточился. Если то, что говорила Тауриэль, правда, достаточно будет легкого импульса, чтобы гном пришел в сознание, а дальше уход, молодость и крепкое здоровье сделают свое дело. И Торин Дубощит, хочется верить, перестанет давить на него со всей силой каменной плиты. Вот только...  Он откинул покрывало, передвинул ладонь на лоб принца, скользнул пальцами вдоль лица и медленно, словно гладя, повел рукой вниз.

\- Ну что? Тауриэль сказала, ты сможешь помочь!

От Дубощита шла почти физически ощутимая волна тревоги, напряжения, страха. Отчаяния. Чувства вины. Трандуил попробовал поискать в себе хотя бы часть этих чувств, представил на месте молодого гнома Леголаса. Вместо вины пришла злость.

Тауриэль перестаралась. Ее немалый целительский опыт не избавил ее от ошибки, от преодоления тонкой грани между целительным сном и беспамятством настолько глубоким, что выход из него становился почти невозможным.  Фили умирал. И Трандуил вовсе не был уверен, что теперь сможет это предотвратить.

Он оставил вопрос Дубощита без ответа и знаком подозвал эльфийку.

\- Смотри.

Ее узкая ладонь поверх его: понимание и паника в красивых глазах. Излишняя пожалуй, не хватало сейчас проговориться, какое отношение они к этому имеют –замуруют вместе. Впрочем, она быстро берет себя в руки, начинает быстро перебирать склянки со своими настойками – весь столик рядом с кроватью заставлен стеклянными бутылочками. Мелисса, горечавка... въедливый запах розового масла... все это не то, не сейчас, не поможет.

Краем глаза он заметил, что второй гном тоже подошел к кровати и встал рядом с дядей, тяжело опираясь на его руку. Мелькнула удивленная мысль, почему здесь нет гномских целителей... хотя столько недель без изменений – не удивительно.  Трандуил еще раз провел рукой, чуть слышно, одними губами зашептал простой заговор, всегда читаемый над ранеными, не столько надеясь на положительный результат, сколько стараясь потянуть время. Запах розового масла усилился – Тауриэль все же начала втирать больному в виски мазь. Кровать вдруг резко дернулась, оба они обернулись и увидели, что молодой гном все же не удержался на ногах и неловко схватился за изножье.

\- Сядь, Кили.

Это произнесли два голоса одновременно: один Дубощита, а второй, и это почему-то удивило Трандуила, Тауриэли.  Всклоченные темные волосы, упавшие на склоненное лицо, протестующе мотнулись и Трандуил заметил на одной из прядок точно такое же украшение-амулет, как на больном.

\- Ты ничем не поможешь. Лучше сядь.

Кто это сказал? Он осознал, что это он сам, только когда гном – Кили, его зовут, Кили – ответил:

\- Я хочу быть рядом, если... В общем, хочу быть рядом.

Дубощит держал его за плечи, а Тауриэль метнулась куда-то, принесла табурет. Трандуил смотрел, как они усаживают братаоколо брата – с противоположной стороны кровати, как тянется по смятому покрывалу тонкая, длиннопалая, почти эльфийская рука, как чуть дрожащие пальцы обхватывают другие, неподвижные. Слушал дыхание – тяжелое, частое, и второе – едва слышное даже ему. Их дядя встал рядом, но Трандуил теперь почти не замечал его, слишком увлеченный другим лицом – чересчур молодым для такой черноты под глазами... и в глазах. Кили смотрел на брата, и Трандуил видел, что горе перешло в самую страшную, самую тяжелую стадию – подточилось бесконечной усталостью. Кили еще говорил «если», но уже почти прошел даже «когда», и вплотную подошел к «поскорее бы». Трандуил протянул руку над неподвижным телом,  накрыл своей ладонью и слегка сжал тонкое запястье.  Вот она и пришла- вина?

Захотелось утешить, сделать хоть что-то, даже осознавая всю бессмысленность своих действий, поделиться капелькой мира за пределами этой темной комнаты. Мир встал перед глазами, обернувшись любимыми соснами, свежим ароматом хвои и уютным шуршанием опавших игл. И еще почему-то сладким запахом медовых орехов. Пальцы отозвались легким покалыванием, почти щекоткой. Кили удивленно выпрямился, посмотрел на него и вдруг  жадно и глубоко вздохнул, словно все это время ему не хватало воздуха... или места для него в груди.

Трандуил не знал, что такое возможно. Никогда раньше ему не приходило в голову, что можно воздействовать этим на живое существо. В иное время он бы не решился вот так, сразу. Он шел бы к этому постепенно, не жалея времени на эксперименты и робкие пробные попытки. В иное время, которого у него не было.

Слабое, но ровное дыхание Фили вдруг слегка участилось, потом сделало паузу, заставившую перестать дышать всех, кто был рядом, и Трандуил понял, что время кончилось.  Одна рука легла на шею, на смаугово ожерелье, вторая – на холодный лоб умирающего. Пальцы закололо сильнее, но потом они словно налились свинцом и онемели. Что-то текло сквозь них, сквозь него - что-то тягучее, теплое и словно с каждым мигом становящееся горячее, что-то, чему он не мог дать названия. Трандуилу было больно,  но совсем не так, как при выращивании цветов и спасении леса. Просто в какой-то момент терпеть стало невыносимо – словно он держал руку в стоящем на огне котелке и отдернул ее, когда вода сильно нагрелась. Он даже не успел испугаться и осознать, что здесь нет мага, чтобы остановить его – все закончилось само, и он не лежал, захлебываясь текущей из носа кровью. Хотя, пожалуй, все же очень, очень устал.

Изумленно охнула рядом Тауриэль, и он чуть снисходительно усмехнулся в ответ.

\- Владыка, владыка, это невероятно!

Невероятно. Тут он был с ней согласен.

\- Что случилось?!  Что ты сделал?!

Трандуил повернулся к Торину Дубощиту. Он умудрился забыть, что были зрители, которым потребуются объяснения.

\- Все будет в порядке. Теперь его жизни ничего не угрожает.

\- Но он не пришел в себя! Ты решил меня дурить – ничего же не изменилось!

\- Изменилось.

Трандуил обернулся к Кили, который, произнеся это, осторожно гладил брата по лицу.  По лицу, на котором появились краски – легкий румянец на скулах и яркость на тонких губах. И дыхание изменилось, выровнялось, не вызывая больше опасений, что вот-вот остановится.

\- Сейчас это просто сон, - добавил Трандуил. – Он придет в себя в ближайшие часы.

Гном подошел ближе, наклонился над кроватью, и, глядя на выражение его лица, Трандуил с усталым вздохом сделал то, ради чего, как он думал, и приходил сюда – легкий магический импульс, почти щекотка. Дождавшись, пока светлые ресницы дрогнут, он встал и пошел вглубь комнаты - туда, где, как он успел увидеть, ранее сидел Кили. 

Трандуил устроился на невысокой кровати, бесстыдно забравшись на нее с ногами. Рядом на столике нашлась глиняная кружка с недопитым отваром из сушеных яблок. Слушая радостные возгласы и благодарения Махалу, он допил остатки. Гномы суетились: Дубощит выскочил за дверь, вскоре  вернулся с парой пожилых гномов, которых Трандуил не узнал – похоже целители. Тауриэль, уже успевшая провести еще один осмотр, быстро отвечала на их вопросы, Кили что-то взахлеб рассказывал брату... Трандуил вдруг понял, что отключается, встал, и провожаемый внимательным взглядом Дубощита, вышел в коридор.

Он не стал ждать, когда ему прикажут и сам вернулся в ту комнату, где пришел в себя. Оказалось, Торин выходил не только чтобы донести до своих пока еще подданных радостную весть – комнату явно успели прибрать.  Заметно посвежело – почти исчез запах пыли, который не забивал даже мятный отвар Тауриэли. Кровать встретила его свежим льняным бельем, на столе нашелся чистый таз, кувшин с водой и стопка полотенец рядом. Он плеснул было воды в таз, но потом оставил все и подошел к окнам. Они были прорезаны так высоко, что даже его немалый рост не позволял ему выглянуть, так что он просто встал внизу, запрокинул голову и прикрыл глаза. Виднелся кусочек неба – темного, почти сиреневого, такого, какое бывает только перед самым закатом, и Трандуил вдруг с удивлением осознал, что этот страшный, странный, невероятно длинный день подходит к концу. И что от усталости у него подгибаются колени, слипаются глаза, а ноги ноют так, словно он отшагал дневной переход.

Он знал, что завтра ему придется думать и говорить, лгать и  изворачиваться, но сегодня, сейчас хотелось только одного – лечь в кровать. И еще, пожалуй, поесть, но просить он не будет.

Трандуил умылся, стянул с себя все, кроме нижней рубашки,  и вытянулся на постели. Эта кровать была короткая, гномья – гудящие ноги приходилось неудобно поджимать, и он, потеряв надежду устроиться удобнее, перекинул подушку в изножье, закинул ноги на высокое изголовье и прикрыл бедра краем одеяла.Совсем стемнело,  единственная зажженная масляная лампа на стене давала слишком мало света. Он приметил  на столе свечи, но не чувствовал в себе сил встать даже когда лампа совсем погасла.

Чего-то не хватало, что-то образовало непонятную пустоту внутри. Он закинул руки за голову, уперся в изножье кровати. В деревянные доски. И понял, что ничего не чувствует. То, что так мучило его в последние месяцы, заставляло тратить столько сил на постоянный контроль, куда-то ушло, а он даже не сразу это заметил. Магия, наконец, рассеялась после смерти Дракона? Все силы ушли на лечение живого существа? Он не знал, и не желал выяснять. Сможет ли он теперь противостоять Тени? Можно было бы проверить - просто потянуться к камням в ожерелье и попытаться испортить гномам еще одну комнату, но не хотелось.   Трандуил вдруг понял, что даже если нет – ему все равно. Завтра, через неделю, месяц, год он вернется в свой лес и будет снова переживать за него, и за свой народ, и за возможность есть сладкие орехи, но сейчас была тишина, усталость и уютная, безопасная темнота, скрывающая все, даже его преступное равнодушие.

Он выгнул спину, подвинулся ближе к стене и подтянул ноги повыше. Пятку больно кольнул какой-то выступающий элемент резного орнамента – Трандуил тихо зашипел и совершенно глупо хихикнул. А потом снаружи вдруг легонько стукнули и, не дожидаясь его ответа, отворили дверь, вошли внутрь и встали у порога.

Трандуил узнал тяжелые шаги и запах.  Они оба молчали, и Торин явно старался сдерживать дыхание – словно не мог решить, хочет он быть здесь замеченным или нет. Время шло, а потом Трандуил смирился с тем, что поспать ему не удастся, и снял с обнаженных бедер край покрывала. Похоже, гном видел в темноте лучше эльфа, а может просто устал стоять у порога, потому что медленно пересек комнату и все также молча присел на край кровати. Потом Трандуил почувствовал как на внутреннюю часть бедра тяжело легла горячая, сухая ладонь.


	11. Chapter 11

Они оба молчали и оба почти не шевелились, только Торин очень осторожно, медленно стал гладить ему ноги. Сначала едва-едва двигая рукой, потом чуть ускоряясь, медленно поднимаясь к коленям.Это было долго и странно; время тянулось, словно ниточка сахарной карамели... или паучья паутина. Поглаживание не было легким, не казалось прикосновением опытного ценителя, но не было и грубым, напористым – а именно этого Трандуил ждал. Было в нем что-то от осторожности опытного исследователя, совершенно лишенного чувственности.  Или Трандуилу так казалось от мучительной усталости?

Тогда, со Смаугом, его прошлым любовником, все было похоже на резкое пробуждение – будто его, погруженного в глубокий сон, разбудили жестоким ударом. Теперь же он просыпался сам, медленно и приятно, словно поднимался к поверхности воды после хорошо рассчитанного нырка и знал – воздуха хватит. Он не возбудился сразу, не было стремительного жара, заставляющего гореть кожу, и нетерпеливо приподнимать бедра, но осознавал, что идет именно к этому. И это было странно, пугающе восхитительно – словно тягучее время давало возможность успеть заметить, зафиксировать, прочувствовать  каждый отдельный момент.

Ладонь у Торина была чуть шершавой, чуть щекочущей. Сначала изнутри, там, где самая нежная и гладкая кожа, потом чуть вверх и переход на переднюю поверхность бедра, и еще выше – к колену, а потом обратно, вниз. Торин не прикасался к его члену, не пытался поцеловать, не выдавал свое желание ничем, даже участившимся дыханием.

Трандуил боялся шевельнуться; казалось – одно движение и всё рухнет. Не то чтобы он осознавал, что понимает под  «всем», но хотелось, чтобы происходящее длилось. И хотелось, чтобы осторожная рука погладила ноющие щиколотки... кажется, он все же опустил ноги чуть ниже. Какую отличную мебель делают гномы – столько резных украшений, есть куда упереться. Торин на мгновение приостановился, но потом явно понял – вдруг придвинулся ближе, потянулся уже обоими руками, скользнул от коленей выше, обхватил икры,теперь уже не гладя, а массируя, слегка сжимая.А потом вдруг положил одну руку чуть выше колена, второй  - надавил, заставив согнуть ногу и убрать ее со спинки кровати, чтобы прижаться губами к лодыжке.

Трандуил задержал дыхание, замер, почти не веря, но это было– Торин целовал ему ноги, целовал неспешно и нежно, также размеренно, как только что гладил, медленно поднимаясь вверх, к коленям, чуть задержавшись на них.  Трандуил вдруг понял, что возбужден, и что, похоже, уже давно, и что он хочет, чтобы Торин закончил целовать там, где ему больше всего хочется, хотя поверить в такой исход было еще сложнее... и что руками он вцепился в покрывало так, что вот-вот порвет.

Дыхание все же сорвалось, резкий вздох вырвался прерывистым выдохом. Трандуил испуганно дернулся – странная тишина была разрушена, и тут же ощутил, что его бедра удерживают уверенные руки.Почему-то пришло в голову, что так удерживают норовистую лошадь – желания Торина явно были также взнузданы и крепко удерживались. Это пугало и будоражило, заставляло дрожать и  в то же время замирать в нетерпеливом ожидании. Сначала Трандуил почувствовал мягкое, чуть щекотное тепло густых волос, и холодок от серебряного зажима на конце косички, а потом горячие губы прижались к низу живота, и он выпустил покрывало и запустил пальцы в волосы Торина.

Дальнейшее ему помнилось урывками. Вот Торин сидит рядом на краю кровати, а вот он уже лежит рядом, и Трандуил помогает ему раздеваться, торопливо стягивая рубашку.Свою он так и не снял, просто задрал еще выше. Вот он гладит руками плечи – у гнома даже они покрыты жестковатыми волосками, это странно, но не неприятно, можно легко прихватывать их и пропускать между пальцами. Разница в росте должна бы мешать, но не мешает, похоже у них обоих нет желания целоваться в губы, да и вообще смотреть друг другу в глаза – так проще, и Торину удобнее целовать ему грудь. Так проще вжиматься бедрами в другого, ощущать желания другого, обхватывать рукой оба члена вместе...  одной рукой, потому что рядом с твоей – рука другого...

Когда все закончилось, Трандуил стремительно провалился в сон. Кожа Торина – Трандуил обхватил одной рукой его за плечи – была чуть влажной; рука внизу разжалась, и надо было бы встать и дотянуться до остатков воды в кувшине, но не хотелось, было не неприятно – только тепло и сонно. Трандуил пристроил липкую руку между ног, сквозь неотвратимо подступающее забытье почувствовал как Торин шуршит покрывалом, кажется, вытираясь прямо им. Пришла смутная мысль, что если бы сейчас его опять заперли в каменной могиле, он бы не испугался, а уснул – крепко-крепко. Покрывало потянули вверх, укрывая их обоих, а потом к уху почти прижались теплые губы и, прежде чем отключиться, Трандуил услышал еле слышное:

\- Прости меня.

Проснулся он ранним утром, открыл глаза и увидел Торина, тихо сидевшего рядом на кровати. В комнате было сумеречно, небо за окнами уже посветлело, но солнце явно еще не встало. Вот ведь, а он-то был уверен, что проспит до полудня.

Торин встал – он успел натянуть рубашку, спускающуюся чуть ниже бедер, но ниже остался обнаженным. Трандуил скользнул взглядом по крепким, тяжеловатым ягодицам – было странно вот так вот лежать рядом с полуголым гномом, после того что было вчера. Странное место, странные чувства, странные желания и странное время – еще не утро, уже не ночь, безвременье. Начинать разговор было все равно что перевернуть песочные часа и начать отсчет.

Торин тоже молчал – думал также?.. Трандуил не мог этого знать, но почему-то был уверен. Чувство сродства было давно позабытым, смазанным, но легко узнаваемым. Гном намочил остатками воды вчерашнее полотенце, отжал, вернулся и протянул ему. Трандуил запоздало понял,  откинул покрывало и вытерся. Наверное, нужно было смутиться, но не получалось. Словно все, что имело значение вчера, растворилось в темноте этой странной ночи – ощущение ложное и опасное, но такое заманчивое. Трандуил огляделся – увидел второе такое же полотенце, мокрым комом лежащее на полу, и отправил свое туда же.Пора.

\- Я не отказывал тебе в поддержке и не пытался сбежать.  Эльфийские мастера, под охраной воинского отряда, разумеется, будут в Дейле уже через пару дней. Я просто хотел... уехать сам.

Торин помолчал, не спеша с ответом, потом вновь, как ночью, присел на кровать. Трандуил протянул руку, скользнул под его рубашку, прижал ладонь к пояснице. И тут волоски щекотали кожу. Удивительно – жесткие и немного колкие на плечах, и мягкие здесь. Торин потянулся назад, но не для того, чтобы оттолкнуть – прижал своей ладонью его прямо поверх рубашки и так замер.

\- Я должен... извиниться. Перед тобой.

Должен. Следовало вспомнить еще гибель ни в чем не повинных эльфов, и обсудить, по возможности, виру, но напоминать об этом сейчас было бы явной ошибкой.

\- Так вот, я прошу прощения... еще раз. И благодарю тебя за Фили... мы уже и не надеялись. Я должен признать... - пауза была длинной, мучительной. Трандуил уже хотел вмешаться, но Торин продолжил – должен признаться в малодушной истерике.

\- Если будешь так поддаваться эмоциям, рано или поздно все потеряешь. Не Даин, так кто-то из твоих приближенных может решить воспользоваться ситуацией. Причем считая, что действует из лучших побуждений – неустойчивый характер правителя, который ссорится с соседями – горе для всего королевства - и так далее.

Торин вдруг повернулся, перестал прижимать  к себе руку Трандуила и посмотрел в упор.

\- Скажи мне... ты сам. Твой союз с Драконом означал, что ты поддался эмоциям или доводам рассудка?

Да, вопрос логичный. Тот страшный день встал перед глазами, словно был вчера... возможно потому, что вчера был день, не менее страшный. Трандуил понимал, как много сейчас зависит от его ответа, и, наверное, мог бы сказать то, что Дубощит хочет услышать, но почему-то казалось – лучшим вариантом будет правда. Пусть и не вся – вся и ему самому неизвестна, а мысли о сплетенной из его волос косичке, бережно хранимой в шкатулке, сейчас не к месту. И ни к чему хорошему не приведут.

\- Эти камни – Трандуил коснулся ожерелья рукой – не просто красивая драгоценность. И даже недорогая память о моей жене, хотя и это тоже. Это древний эльфийский артефакт плодородия. В обычное время он не так уж и нужен. Природа справляется сама – деревья дают плоды, а цветы цветут и без нашего участия. В прежние времена им пользовались редко – во времена сильных засух или, наоборот, наводнений... в очень неурожайные годы. Но с тех пор как Тень пала на наши леса, без него стало не обойтись.  Ситуация ухудшалась постепенно, сначала мы надеялись, что еще сможем договориться с твоим дедом или твоим отцом, когда тот займет трон. Потом пришел Дракон.

Гном смотрел напряженно, цепко, и Трандуил поднял руку и легко потянул Торина за косичку.

\- Да, ты все понимаешь верно. У тебя в руках – отличный способ шантажа лихолесских эльфов. Это какое-то проклятие – он усмехнулся, - наши камни не могут покинуть Эребора.

Не прозвучавшее, но очевидное сравнение со Смаугом Торину не понравилось – Трандуил подметил пробежавшую по лицу тень, сильнее обозначившую между бровей напряженную морщинку.

\- Ты предложил ему подношения... и себя в качестве платы за ожерелье?

Трандуил представил себе подобное предложение и передернулся.

\- Нет. Я собирался выкрасть ожерелье. Был маленький отряд воинов – только добровольцы. Я и мой лучший маг. Дракона уже довольно давно никто не видел. Нет, мы не надеялись, что нам настолько повезет, что мы найдем его мертвым и успеем к сокровищам первыми. Но драконы могут впадать в спячку – если долго не вылетают на охоту и не питаются, если имеют надежное логово. Все совпадало. Но мы ошиблись. Хотя, возможно, просто нужно было прийти позже... теперь уже не узнать.

Он вспомнил невыносимо яркое, плавящее камень пламя, и прикрыл глаза, словно и сейчас напрасно и беспомощно пытался защититься. Нет, не время. А время сделать очередной ход.

\- Мы с Нериэлем должны были найти камни. Мы, маги, чувствуем их. Задача воинов была отвлечь Дракона и дать нам время уйти, если что-то пойдет не так.

Он внимательно следил за лицом Торина, тот слушал, явно стараясь не пропустить ни слова, и при упоминании Нериэля никак себя не выдал.

\- Не нашли?

\- Нашли. И даже взяли. Не успели выйти. Потом я понял, что он сразу нас заметил, но ждал. Ждал, пока мы не решим, что все у нас получилось...

Живые факелы вспыхивали вокруг него один за другим, и Трандуил вновь непроизвольно зажмурил глаза. Он был виноват, виноват в том, что не рассчитал, в том, что решил – они смогут обхитрить коварное чудовище. Он нес ожерелье, обмотав его вокруг запястья; узкий спасительный коридор был так близко, и так бесконечно далеко. Нериэль бежал чуть впереди, и Трандуил, с ужасом понимая, что они остались одни, попытался дать шанс выйти наружу хотя бы одному. Он повернулся к Дракону, - повернулся, вскидывая не меч – руку со сверкающими камнями вокруг запястья, и чудовище промедлило, остановилось, давая возможность Нериэлю нырнуть в щель прохода, ведущего к выходу. 

\- Какой жжалкий вор! Всссего одно украшшение? В прежжние времена эльфы мысслили шшире...

Он замолчал, вновь переживая тот давний разговор, и свой страх – такой сильный, что он уже даже не ощущался таковым, а перешел в ледяное предсмертное спокойствие. Дубощит не торопил его, только опустил руку на колено, погладил, возвращая в настоящее. В Эребор, и к его нынешнему хозяину. 

\- В общем, я рассказал ему правду об этих камнях. О том, зачем они эльфам.

\- Просто взял и рассказал?

Это что, оттенок презрения в голосе, или ему кажется? Трандуил усмехнулся:

\- Не просто.

Стремительно мелькнула огромная лапа, и его прижало к каменному полу когтями. Чудовищная клетка, из которой не выбраться, решетка, которую не сломать... о которую можно порезаться. Он тогда все же не удержался, дернулся, и долгие месяцы лечил глубокую рану. Он не сразу заметил, он следил, как к нему склоняется  шипастая голова, и медленно приближаются янтарные глаза. А потом пасть приоткрылась, и длинный, раздвоенный язык скользнул прямо между когтями и слизал кровь с его плеча.

\- Вкуссно. Интерессно, тот другой тоже вкуссный?

Другой... другой успел уйти, проскользнуть в узкую щель, ведущую к выходу... к выходу на  каменистый и крутой склон горы.

\- Сейчасс доем тебя и вылеччу, пройдуссь по горе жжаром. Как ты думаешшь, он усспеет найти досстаточно глубокую щщель?

А потом он подумал - что-то отразилось на его лице, должно быть, окончательное понимание, что все провалено, что ему не удалось спасти даже Нериэля, который сможет добраться до леса и рассказать... хотя бы рассказать Леголасу. Потому что Дракон вдруг перестал шипеть и словно заинтересовано склонил голову набок.

\- Вот как, ужже паленая шшкурка...

Ну конечно, он не удержал морок, и монстр сейчас закончит то, что когда-то не смог закончить его сородич.

\- А ты жживуччий.  - Теперь язык скользнул к изуродованному лицу, прошелся от виска по скуле к подбородку – горячо, больно, страшно. – И ссмелый. Тожже лаззил воровать?

Может, удастся потянуть время. Может, чудовище удастся увлечь разговором, и у Нериэля будет шанс успеть спуститься с горы.

\- Я никогда не воровал. Эта вещь – он поднял руку, которую так и обматывало ожерелье – принадлежала моему народу. Гномы украли ее, и я...

Когти вдруг сжались. Трандуил едва успел испуганно ахнуть, как его подняли и понесли; мелькнули стены почти полностью обрушенной галереи, а потом был короткий, перехвативший горло прыжок, и вместо каменного пола под ним оказались золотые россыпи сокровищницы.Когти разжались, и он покатился вниз, беспомощно пытаясь за что-нибудь ухватиться, но под руками были только осыпающиеся с резким шорохом монеты.

Зачем? Хочет сожрать именно здесь? Мелькнула мысль, что Нериэль, должно быть, со всех ног спешит вниз, к спасительному лесу, а эльфы бегают быстро и ловко, даже и в горах... мелькнула и пропала.  Его не убили сразу, и онемение безнадежного отчаяния вдруг прошло,заставив испуганно забиться сердце.Ему хотелось самому спешить вниз по темному склону, быстро втягивая холодный ночной воздух, спотыкаясь и рассаживая колени о камни, ощущать облегчение от того, что страшная пещера не стала его могилой. Ему хотелось жить.

Он вскочил на ноги, и сразу понял, что бежать некуда – зубастая пасть возвышалась прямо над ним. Тогда он встал во весь рост, вскинул голову, чтобы встретить... лицом к лицу, и не смог. Он ждал смерти, но она все не приходила - не было укуса кинжальных  зубов, не было и огня. Какие-то странные звуки вдруг раздались рядом, словно кто-то неспешно шел к нему, шурша монетами, а потом пнул какой-то подвернувшийся под ноги кубок. Под этот звон Трандуил открыл глаза, и осознал, что вовсе не стоит, принимая смерть как должно воину и королю, а сидит на коленях уткнувшись лицом в ладони.  Сначала он заметил ноги, и в первый момент решил, что они обуты в сапоги, но потом увидел как одна приподнялась и почесала когтем другую, и понял - то была чешуя.

\- Всставай. Расскажжешшь, что зза магия в этих камушшках.

Горло у него пересохло, хотелось глотнуть воды, хотелось прекратить этот рассказ, потому что он подходил... ну в самом деле, не может Дубощит его заставить говорить о... Прерываться было нельзя, нужно было закончить сейчас, и Трандуил оставил промелькнувшую было мысль просить об отсрочке. Проще не будет.

\- В общем, я рассказал ему. – Он говорил короткими, рублеными фразами, опасаясь, что его голос задрожит, как тогда, при том давнем разговоре, не замечал, что изменил позу - сел на кровати, плотно запахнулся в покрывало и поджал под себя ноги. – Я рассказал, и попробовал...

\- Договоритьсся? Воззможжно, воззможжно... но чтожже ты можжешь мне предложжить? Я, конеччно, люблю новое ззолото и камни, но ссам видишшь, - Смауг вдруг широко развел руки, словно приглашая полюбоваться золотыми курганами,  - ззолота мне пока хватает!

Он еще пытался что-то сказать – в конце концов, хоть его сокровищница и не идет ни в какое сравнение с этой, у него нашлось бы что предложить в обмен на ожерелье. Всего-то на одно ожерелье! Он пытался, а сердце стучало так сильно, что отзывалось болезненным стуком в ушах, и перед глазами продолжала стоять каменистая тропа – путь домой, и голос срывался, словно у мальчишки.  А потом Дракон, словно и не слыша его лепет, сделал шаг вперед, сводя на нет и без того малое расстояние, и положил чешуйчатую, когтистую руку ему на плечо.

Он не собирался рассказывать об этом, даже захоти – просто не смог бы. Тогда он даже не сразу понял, а когда понял... это показалось такой незначительной платой за возможность уйти отсюда живым. Тогда он уже не думал об ожерелье, о гибнущем лесе, о своем достоинстве и чести – происходящее было не потерей – приобретением. Бесценным приобретением.

Перед тем как раздеться, он снял ожерелье с руки и хотел положить в груду прочих сокровищ, но Смауг не дал – перехватил и сам надел ему на шею...

\- Значчит так: у ссамого подножжья ззападного ссклона есть площщадка. Ровная. Кажждое новолуние будешшь осставлять там диччь... что там у вас ловитсся? Лосси ведь ессть?  - Трандуил нашел в себе силы кивнуть. - Хорошшо. Значчит, пару лоссей. Свежжих лоссей!    

Торин сидел перед ним на кровати и крепко сжимал за плечи, и Трандуил вдруг осознал, что давно ничего не говорит, и просто сидит, уткнувшись лицом в чужое плечо, а за окнами вступает в свои права новый день.  А потом Торин вдруг негромко спросил:

\- Тебе не кажется, что мы оба не достойны того, за что боремся?

Обдумывать эту мысль не пришлось, Трандуил давно знал ответ:

\- Кажется. Но что это для нас меняет?

-Ничего,  - еще тише ответил Король-под Горой.  – Совсем ничего.


	12. Chapter 12

Гномы, сопровождающие его в неспешном проезде через Дейл, и дальше, в сторону леса, были заботливы и предупредительны. Весьма заботливы и предупредительны. Двух из них – одного с белыми, как снег, волосами и бородой, второго – с жизнерадостным, круглым лицом - он отлично помнил. К счастью, помнил еще по Лихолесью, а не по ущелью, вход в которое сейчас виднелся впереди.

Утром прилетела птица, отправленная вперед главой следующего к Дейлу эльфийского отряда, и Трандуил счел своим долгом отравиться навстречу. В тот день его зрение выделывало странные вещи: ему то казалось, что все вокруг покрыла странная сероватая пелена, то, наоборот, что все выглядит ярче, чем обычно - словно он был слепцом, к которому вдруг во всей полноте вернулось зрение. Это было непривычно для эльфа, и он хотел бы остаться в одиночестве, чтобы разобраться, но такой возможности не было.

В очередной раз моргнув, прогоняя морок, и отметив яркую, неестественную зелень придорожной травы, он раздраженно тряхнул головой, виски отозвались тупой болью. Было бы с чем разбираться – ему просто нужно как следует выспаться. Даже у его сил и эльфийского здоровья есть пределы.

Они остановились на вершине небольшого холма – отсюда хорошо просматривалась дорога, идущая от леса. Трандуил просто остановил лошадь, и гномы тоже придержали своих пони – никто не стал настаивать спускаться ниже. Он уже видел то, что было недоступно глазам гномов: далеко-далеко в их сторону тянулась цепочка всадников – скоро они подойдут к ущелью, и он обязательно испытает мучительный укол страха, но, разумеется, не подаст вида.

Он предпочел бы, чтобы его сопровождал Бард, но тот остался в городе – размещение немалого отряда требовало забот. Потянуло пряным табачным запахом – в ожидании гномы раскуривали трубки; звякали стремена, многие выбирались из седел.

\- А вы не желаете спешиться и отдохнуть? Сейчас мы разложим костер...

Он обернулся к белобородому гному, почтительно склонившему голову, и вдруг ощутил изумившую его самого неловкость, что он настолько выше их ростом. И к тому же сидит на лошади.

\- Костер это лишнее, советник Балин. Я уже вижу, что отряд выезжает из леса, и часа не пройдет как они будут здесь.

Трандуил  спрыгнул на землю, позволил себя поморщиться от вновь ударившей в виски боли, взял лошадь под уздцы и благодарно похлопал по рыжеватой шее. Спокойная кобылка, хоть и с немного тряской рысью... некстати вспомнилось, что случилось с его лошадью совсем недавно, а до того – с Тироном... когда все это закончится, нужно будет обзаводиться новым животным.

Гномы рассаживались кто где прямо на землю. Он хотел последовать их примеру, но, оказалось, специально для него захватили и расстелили мягкую серебристую шкуру – горный кот, дорогой и редкий мех. Трандуил поблагодарил Балина кивком и уселся, предоставив кому-то из гномов позаботиться о лошади. Здесь уже в полной мере ощущалась весна: прошлогоднюю сухую траву то тут, то там пятнала яркая зелень; ветерок был теплым и упругим. В другой день он радовался бы весеннему солнцу, но сегодня свет казался слишком резким, безжалостным и избыточным.Думалось о тенистом лесе, о своей спальне, в которой у кровати есть полог. Гномы поглядывали на него с явным любопытством, не решаясь, впрочем, заговаривать, однако жмурить глаза от солнца показалось ему неприличным.

Чтобы отвлечься, он аккуратно вынул из ножен, упрятанных в сапоге, вчерашний подарок. Трандуил зашел взглянуть на Фили – несмотря на дневное время, молодой гном спал, но это был хороший сон, крепкий и спокойный, придающий сил. Как и прошлый вечером, младший наследник был при старшем брате, сидел у кровати верным часовым, правда теперь – в удобном кресле и пристроив на колени какой-то свиток. Трандуил приветствовал его церемонным кивком, проверил Фили, не стал дожидаться вопроса и тихо пояснил сам:

\- Все идет хорошо. Завтра пусть начинает понемногу вставать, но не спешите. Силы вернутся, но не перестарайтесь.

Насколько он знал неугомонность и упрямство гномов, особенно молодых, завтра Фили выйдет из комнаты, хоть для этого ему и придется обеими руками держаться за стены. Впрочем, в выздоровлении упрямство – скорее полезная черта.

Кили вдруг переложил свой свиток на кровать, уперся за ручку кресла, встал и негромко сказал:

\- Я еще не успел поблагодарить вас. Позвольте сделать это сейчас.

Трандуил бросил взгляд на спящего. Он не позволит себе забыть, кто виноват в его состоянии, и не позволит, чтобы об этом стало известно. Но будет знать, что остается должен.

\- Ближе Фили у меня никого нет. Даже теперь, когда… - Кили раздраженно тряхнул головой. – Простите, я не большой мастер говорить. Фили не смог бы заменить никто. Никогда. И если бы его не стало… - Он помолчал и произнес еще тише, - а я уже не верил, что ему станет лучше. Так вот, если бы его не стало, не стало бы и меня – такого как я сейчас. Я не имею в виду, что я бы не жил без него, просто мне кажется…

\- Тебе кажется, что это был бы уже не ты.

Они стояли с двух сторон от кровати и смотрели друг на друга, а потом гном поднял руки и протянул над спящим братом небольшой кинжал.

\- Вот. Это для вас. Очень древняя вещь, достался нам от отца, а теперь мы хотим, чтобы он был у вас.

Довольно простая, чтобы не сказать невзрачная, серебрёная рукоять, украшенная всего парой скромных выгравированных завитушек. И тонкое, кажущееся очень хрупким, сероватое лезвие, закрепленное по центру парой узких металлических пластин.

Он протянул обе руки ладонями вверх и принял необычный подарок, успев удивиться его легкости и странному теплу – не этого ждешь, беря в руки оружие, - а потом комната вдруг исчезла, стены раздвинулись, сменившись головокружительной высотой и бесконечным синим простором. Это был полет – внезапный, невозможный, и Трандуил пораженно дернулся и едва не выронил кинжал, перехватив за рукоять.

\- Что это?

\- Лезвие вырезано из кости дракона. Кинжал передавался в отцовской семье долгие годы, и, признаться, мы не знаем точно, кого следует чтить за этот подвиг. Но, несмотря на невзрачный вид, это хороший кинжал. Он очень легкий, но его практически невозможно сломать.

Трандуил поднял глаза на Кили, но гном, похоже, не заметил ничего странного. Для него это был просто хороший кинжал. Трандуил церемонно склонил голову, принимая подношение, и аккуратно убрал в ножны опасный подарок, стараясь не коснуться голой кожей лезвия. В удобное время нужно будет попробовать изучить это новое проявление драконьей магии... не то чтобы это время и место в окружении десятка людей и гномов было удобным, но осторожно попробовать стоит. Он легко прикоснулся к кости самыми кончиками пальцев, пытаясь поймать вчерашнее видение. Глазами дракона, он смотрел глазами дракона. Теперь он не провалился в полет сразу, возможно потому, что был готов к неожиданности, но боковым зрением видел странное – как будто небо вдруг стало ближе и на нем...

Кто-то из гномов вдруг сдавленно охнул, и, вскинув голову, Трандуил пораженно замер и успел почувствовать, как сердце пропускает удар. С неба, сложив крылья, стремительно падал на землю… всего лишь огромный орел, подхвативший когтями неосторожно выбравшуюся из леса косулю, прельстившуюся очажками свежей травы.

Эльфы уже приблизились, и, успокаивая бешено бьющееся сердце, он смотрел, как первые всадники выезжают из ущелья. В том, что ехал слева, Трандуил  узнал своего сына. У правого на лоб падала густая, темная челка.

Они возвращались в город, и Трандуил чуть не скрипел зубами от невозможности выяснить все прямо сейчас. Они с сыном возглавляли отряд, Леголас ехал по правую руку, советник Короля под Горой - по левую, а прямо за ними – правил лошадью Нериэль, и Трандуилу казалось, что взгляд мага липко скользит по его спине как цепляющаяся за плащ паутина. Он навсегда запомнил, как это мерзко. Сын ощущался холодной отчужденностью, стеной льда, памятной ему по северным битвам. После вежливого приветствия он не сказал отцу ни слова.

Он машинально отвечал на любезности Балина, слушал столь же нейтральные ответы Леголаса, и напоминал себе, что для демонстрации слабости сейчас не время. Совсем не время, даже если это всего лишь мучительная боль в голове и отчаянно хочется прикрыть глаза и помассировать виски.

Почему именно сейчас? Эти двое устали ждать его возвращения и решили ускорить события? Каким образом? Теперь он был уверен, почти уверен, что союзник заговорщиков - не Торин, но оставался малый шанс, что он допускает ошибку. Здесь были возможны варианты. Если когда-то Нериэль договаривался с Королем-под-Горой, но тот начал свою игру, это одно. Если же Торин ничего не знал, то есть опасность, что узнав о его неустойчивом положении, он просто не захочет рисковать. Попытка сохранить королевство, ввязавшись в союз с королем, находящимся в похожей ситуации, может показаться ему обреченной на провал. Самым тревожным было то, что Торин может быть прав. Он представил, что поворачивается и выхватывает кинжал, отправляя его в центр лба, деля надвое мерзкую челку. Кили говорил – невозможно сломать.  Вот только Леголас, ему нужно наедине поговорить с Леголасом... если тот захочет с ним говорить.

В Дейле была ожидаемая суета. Приветствия Барда, выделение мест для походных шатров, предложения отдохнуть с дороги вместе с одновременным обсуждением, где именно в городе участие эльфийских мастеров будет особенно нужным... Гномы наверняка пригласят его сына также остановиться в Подгорном королевстве, но нечего Леголасу там делать пока ситуация столь неопределенна... если бы только остаться с ним наедине!  Но Нериэль торчал рядом, а еще Бард, Балин... какие-то эльфы, гномы и люди, и голова уже не просто болела, но казалась залитой свинцом.

Кажется, в доме Барда он выпил бокал вина, надеясь, что станет легче, и на какое-то время действительно стало  - боль и стук в висках чуть-чуть стихли и в глазах прояснилось. Они сидели в уже знакомом ему зале: он с Леголасом, Бард, Двалин, его советник Эстэрель, возглавляющий прибывший отряд, и Нериэль. Бард говорил что-то о том, что раньше Дейл частично сам обеспечивал себя овощами, выращивая что-то в долине, ближе к Озерному городу...это был шанс. Возразить сейчас он не посмеет, и у Трандуила будет время поговорить с Леголасом.

\- Мастер Нериэль, - он повел рукой, опасаясь лишний раз качнуть голову, - наш лучший маг, он разбирается в таких вещах. Отправляйтесь туда, не медля – весна – самое время. Нериэль, посмотришь, что там и как.

Он перехватил взгляд Барда – пристальный, будто бы сочувствующий, и резко отвернулся.

\- Леголас, выйди со мной.

Они шли по одной из узких улиц – Трандуил намеренно свернул туда, куда работы по восстановлению еще едва добрались. Дорога местами была завалена битым камнем, приходилось обходить, и идти медленно.  Трандуил ждал, что сын начнет разговор сам, но тот упорно молчал, держался чуть позади и шел за ним след в след. Считает, что говорить с ним теперь ниже его достоинства? Глаза вновь его подвели, и Трандуил оступился, не заметив вывернутый из земли камень. Виски вновь сдавило, и почему-то добавилась тошнота. Хватит! Он развернулся и спросил прямо:

\- Зачем ты сюда приехал?

Леголас смотрел как-то странно – строго, холодно, и вместе с тем казался обеспокоенным.

\- Я приехал поговорить с тобой.  Обсудить то, что узнал.

Вот так сразу. Что?.. Узнал – не видел сам? Значит все-таки не видел, или просто смущается обсуждать подобное с отцом?

\- И что же такого рассказал тебе...  – этот неблагодарный гад... нет, не сейчас, -  мастер Нериэль, позволь уточнить?

Он смотрел сыну прямо в лицо и успел заметить, как тот на мгновение отвел взгляд.

\- О твоей... политике. Если это можно назвать так. Ты не обсудил это со мной, ты...

Говорить об этом с ним?..

\- Леголас, я взрослый эльф, и я твой король. Я был в своем праве принять это решение, ни с кем его не обсуждая. А как твой отец... я полагаю, ни один отец не стал бы обсуждать подобные вещи со своим сыном, и мне странны твои претензии на этот счет.

Леголас как-то странно дернул плечами и сжал губы в совсем тонкую нить.

\- Подобные решения касаются не только тебя. Влияют не только на тебя. Пятнают не только тебя.

\- Мы говорим о целях и средствах? Мне казалось, я воспитывал тебя как будущего правителя и ты давно перестал тешить себя иллюзиями.

\- Иллюзиями?! – Леголас подался вперед и встал прямо перед ним. – Честь и достоинство для тебя всего лишь иллюзии? Я не помню подобного в своем воспитании! И если в тебе осталось хоть что-то от того, чему ты меня учил, если память о моей матери еще что-то значит для тебя, я требую, слышишь, тре...

Стук в висках вдруг усилился, хотя, казалось бы, уже некуда, и Трандуил вскинул голову вверх. Память его матери? Да как он смеет?! Это было больно, очень больно, и неожиданно – он ждал обвинений – ждал, и был готов даже к брезгливости, но это... А потом черепичная крыша дома, под которым они стояли, вдруг поехала вниз. Пожалуй, не смотри он вверх, он бы не успел во время – даже у эльфийского чутья и скорости есть предел.

Первые тяжелые глиняные черепицы уже летели на землю, а сверху стремительно, неотвратимо нарастал скользящий шум, и Трандуил с силой толкнул сына в грудь, к стене дома на противоположной стороне улицы, заметил расширенные от удивления глаза Леголаса, но сам немного не успел. Болезненный удар в голову, плечо, еще и еще, а потом рывок за руку, и вот он лежит на земле, в облаке пыли, и с ногами, придавленными обвалившейся черепицей, а сын, выдернувший его из-под обвала, смотрит на него испуганными глазами и громко зовет на помощь.


	13. Chapter 13

Леголас все же оказался в Горе и теперь вместе с Торином стоял рядом с его постелью, своим присутствием демонстрируя гномам сыновью заботу и беспокойство.  Трандуил давил досаду: в конце концов, внезапность случившегося и суета от прибежавших на крик гномов, эльфов и людей служили некоторым оправданием. Он опасался сломанных, раздавленных ног – спасибо сыну, отделался только сильными ушибами и ссадинами, но в тот момент... в тот момент, когда его смогли освободить и переложить на носилки, вернуться в Подгорное королевство и дать осмотреть себя Тауриэль казалось наилучшим выходом. О том, что Леголас увяжется с ним и получит-таки от Дубощита приглашение остаться  с отцом, он не подумал. 

Тауриэль ощупывала ему ноги, гномьи целители давали советы, у двери, явно стараясь на мешать, облокотившись о стену, стояли  Кили и... Фили... несмотря на боль, Трандуил усмехнулся, вспомнив, как был уверен, что наследник Торина недолго останется в постели. Что это – судьба мстит за то, что они с Тауриэль едва не уложили молодого гнома в землю?

Что-то беспокоило его, что-то, что заставляло судорожно комкать покрывало, беспорядочно перехватывать пальцами плотную ткань, царапать ногтями красивую вышивку. Тауриэль согнула ему ногу, и у Трандуила вырвался резкий испуганный вдох.

\- Больно? Вот так больно?

Сын и Король-под-Горой подались ближе, а Трандуил смотрел на украшавший покрывало узор из каких-то синих цветочков. Все вернулось. Вернулось, и теперь магия покалывает ему кончики пальцев, заставляя нетерпеливо суетиться и искать выход. Лечения Фили хватило примерно на день... что ж, тоже результат.

Он перевел взгляд на целительницу:

\- Ничего страшного, Тауриэль.  А сейчас все оставьте нас, пожалуйста. Ты тоже, Леголас.

Сын бросил на него странный взгляд и немного замешкался, словно хотел возразить, но все же вышел, повинуясь его нетерпеливому взмаху рукой. Он попробует поговорить с ним позже. В конце концов... что ж, похоже они спасли друг другу жизнь, возможно, следующий их разговор будет более... доброжелательным.

Когда они остались с Торином один на один, Трандуил сел и аккуратно спустил ноги на пол. Неприятно, но могло быть хуже. Головная боль притихла, притаилась где-то за веками, вызывая желание закрывать глаза и прятать лицо в ладонях.  

\- Люди из города уверяют, что осматривали все центральные строения и обрушение, по их уверениям, не грозило. Но город столько лет простоял брошенным... – Дубощит подошел к двери, задвинул внушительный засов. Трандуил отметил это, задержав взгляд несколько дольше, чем нужно, и понял, что Торин не оставил это без внимания. Что ж... что начато, то начато.

\- Возможности людей ограничены. Я понимаю. Нам с Леголасом нужно было быть осторожнее. Скажи, как долго ждать этого твоего Совета?

Трандуил перекинул волосы через плечо и потянулся за гребнем, который нынешние заботливые гномы выложили на столике рядом с принадлежностями для умывания, но Торин опередил его, подал сам. Трандуил отметил как странно смотрится столь знакомая, домашняя вещь в грубых руках гнома.Ему придется привыкать? Странно, это мысль не казалась неприятной, скорее... обнадеживающей?..  

\- А ты сможешь на него пойти? Я бы предпочел сделать все объявления сегодня – раз уж ты здесь, и твои эльфы уже занялись Дейлом, не вижу смысла надолго откладывать.

\- Дойду, разумеется.  Зачитаем договор?

Торин кивнул.

\- Да. Балин скоро принесет тебе свиток – успеешь просмотреть.

Интересно, что в том свитке. Благодарность за спасение Фили и за... всё, это одно, дела королевства – другое. Он сам не стал бы смешивать.

\- Будем подписывать на Совете?

\- Нет. - Торин покачал головой. - Лучше заранее, и представить все там как уже сделанное дело. Не те обстоятельства и не тот договор, чтобы обставлять все торжественно.  

Трандуил расчесывал волосы и, хоть и не смотрел на Торина, чувствовал, как тот смотрит на него. Смотрит пристально, жадно? Трандуил отбросил гребень за спину, ухватил гнома за ремень и потянул к себе, обнял за талию и прижался лицом к груди. Торин не протестовал, хотя в первое мгновение Трандуилу показалось - отшатнется, но тот шумно вздохнул и запустил руки ему в волосы. Трандуил закрыл глаза, а осторожные пальцы приподнимали тяжелые пряди, массировали голову, поглаживали виски, и боль, мучившая его весь день,  сдавала позиции.  Будет ли что-то еще?

Дыхание Торина стало вдруг прерывистым, резким, и Трандуил заметил, что его руки уж не на талии гнома, а ниже, и он гладит его совершенно бесстыдно и недвусмысленно.  Хотелось, чтобы было что-то еще. Хотелось развести ноги и сжать ладонями упругие полушария, а потом опрокинуться на кровать, увлекая Торина за собой. Хотелось не плыть по течению, не подчиняться – вести.  Он понимал, что сейчас не время, понимал, что повинуется  тому, что еще совсем недавно счел бы для себя унизительным. Понимал, что очень скоро это придется прекратить, но целиком отдавался моменту, ставшему вдруг очень ценным.  Торин наклонился и стал легко целовать ему лоб, щекоча губами линию волос, и это было еще лучше, чем проглаживания, а потом вдруг слегка оттолкнул и отступил.

\- Продолжаешь дразнить меня, эльф.

Трандуил усмехнулся, понимая, что, пока он копался в себе, его обошли, украли преимущество инициатора. Но в словах Торина теперь не звучало угрозы, скорее шутливая констатация.  – Потерпим до ночи? Надо все же подписать этот морготов договор...

Они смотрели друг на друга и расхохотались – нервно, напряженно, а потом в дверь постучали.  

Гномий Совет глав кланов собрали в спешке, и это чувствовалось. Небольшой зал, скорее даже большая комната, приспособленная для совещаний, была наполнена суетливым шумом. Скрип кожи, нетерпеливое переступание с ноги на ногу, даже лязг оружия – все сливалось в почти физически ощутимый гул. Старейшины сидели вокруг длинного массивного стола, остальные разместились кто где – других сидений не было, и гномы  рядами стояли вдоль стен, бросали на эльфов любопытные, а то и открыто неприязненные взгляды. Трандуил привел с собой Леголаса. Сыну будет полезно послушать, да и лучше, если он будет на глазах, тем более что поговорить нормально им так и не удалось. О том, что он, Трандуил, сможет сделать, взбреди все же гномам в голову обзавестись парой высокопоставленных заложников, он старался не думать. 

Подготовленный Балином договор его приятно удивил – баланс между ценами на оружие для эльфов и продукты для гномов был соблюден отлично, да и весь договор – яркий пример добрососедских отношений между двумя государствами и их правителями. Торин сможет похвалиться своими дипломатическим успехами и заткнуть рты недовольным. Был и отдельный пункт относительно виры со стороны гномов и Короля-под-Горой лично, но он, разумеется, обнародован не будет.

Они сели за стол: Торин во главе, по левую руку Даин, по правую – они с Леголасом. Подобающие случаю приветственные речи он прослушал, когда пришла его очередь – кратко, но определенно высказался относительно будущего сотрудничества. Все было ожидаемо, и шло так, как они и предполагали: услышав про договор, противники Торина были вынуждены умолкнуть, никаких сомнений в праве Дубощита наследовать трон своего деда так и не прозвучало. Как все пока просто – накорми их, и никаких проблем. И у него с этим, похоже, пока тоже не будет сложностей.

Продолжала мучить жажда воспользоваться камнями, кололо пальцы, начинали ныть плечи, несмотря на ушибленные ноги, сидеть было трудно, хотелось ходить.  Нужно будет съездить с Бардом туда, куда он отправил Нериэля – что там они собрались сажать? Возможно, он сможет обеспечить горожан свежими овощами быстрее, чем они ожидают... Или – он бросил взгляд на Торина – вырастить ему каких-нибудь цветов в качестве подарка? Сложно представить кого-то менее нуждающегося в подобных подношениях... Впрочем, он сможет выставить цветы на всеобщее обозрение в качестве диковины...

\- Позволь мне сказать слово, Торин.

Это прозвучало громко и властно, и Трандуил понял, что совсем уж непозволительно задумался, потому что слова  обойденного ими Даина ему, пожалуй, стоит послушать.  

\- Твой новый... друг, несомненно, умеет выбирать выгодных союзников. Знаешь ли ты, что в то самое время, когда ты и твой народ скитались по чужбине, Повелитель Лихолесья имел весьма дружеские отношения с драконом Смаугом?  И в обмен на свои услуги даже получил от него то, что так давно хотел обрести – некие камни, которые и сейчас украшают его шею.   

Тишина оглушила. Даин смотрел на него прямо и спокойно, без вызова – так смотрит, выходя на поединок уверенный в своих силах воин. Трандуил, не отрывая взгляда, медленно поднял руки, лежащие на коленях, и положил ладони на стол, и это словно стало тревожным сигналом рога. Вскочил с гневным криком Леголас, и одновременно гномы разом загомонили, сидящие – повскакивали со своих мест, а стоящие вдоль стен подались к столу. Над Трандуилом  слово нависла высокая, темная волна – еще мгновение, и тяжелый гребень упадет вниз и потащит его за собой вниз, в холодную, бездонную пропасть. В каменный мешок.  

\- Тихо! Все сядьте!  

Торин подчеркнуто неспешно поднялся сам, давая уняться последним шепоткам, но Трандуилу казалось, что он слышит какой-то низкий звон. Хотелось обернуться и посмотреть на Короля под Горой, но приходилось  продолжать сверлить взглядом Даина. Держать лицо, пожалуй, все что ему сейчас остается. Все, что он может себе позволить. Пока слова не скажет Торин.

\- Даин, я был бы весьма благодарен тебе за то, что ты, с высоты своего опыта, предостерегаешь меня о ненадежных союзниках, но твои сведения не только несвоевременны, но и ошибочны...  

\- Торин, мои сведения – из самых надежных источников! И доказательство им – ожерелье! Нужно просто заставить его расстегнуть ворот.

Правая рука соскользнула со стола и легла на колено попытавшегося вновь вскочить Леголаса. Звон в ушах усилился, а в пальцах очень резко, больно закололо, и остановить сына казалось более важным, чем самому ответить на это отвратительное оскорбление. «Из надежных источников». Теперь он знает, о ком говорил Нериэль, а вот Леголас или очень хорошо притворяется или осведомлен вовсе не так, как ему думалось.

\- Даин, под моим кровом ты оскорбляешь моего же гостя. Гостя, равного нам обоим. И поэтому я требую, слышишь, требую, чтобы ты немедленно принес свои извинения. Не знаю, что за источник ты там поминаешь, но камни были подарены королю Трандуилу лично мной в знак союза между Королевством-под-Горой и Лихолесьем!       

Звон, кажется, достиг предела – какое-то мгновение Трандуилу показалось, что он оглох, но тут Даин повернулся к Торину, и звон внезапно стих. Два короля смотрели друг на друга в полной тишине, а потом Даин отвел взгляд. Надо было отдать Даину Железностопу должное, он умел проигрывать. Гном склонил голову перед эльфом.

\- Я  приношу свои извинения, владыка Трандуил, вам и вашему сыну. Я был введен в заблуждение и позволил себе поверить слуху. Прошу не держать на меня зла.

Трандуил вернул ладонь на стол, ощутил как боль в кончиках пальцах усиливается и распространяется по всем кистям рук. Интересно, сможет ли он так быстро и направленно вызвать побеги из этого старого дерева, чтобы они пронзили Железностопа насквозь? Трандуилу казалось, что сможет. Мгновение он наслаждался криками и кровью, текущей изо рта гнома по седоватой бороде, а потом склонил голову в ответ.

\- Принято, Даин Железностоп. Твоя забота о сородиче и его королевстве достойна уважения, и извиняет твою... невежливость.

Трандуилу не пришлось приказывать Леголасу зайти к нему, сын сам шел за ним неотступно, и Трандуил чувствовал кипящую ярость за внешней невозмутимостью. Что ж, похоже сейчас он выслушает отповедь относительно того, что и гномы уже осведомлены о его позоре? Стоило тяжелой двери закрыться за ними, как Леголас развернулся и от сдержанности не осталось и следа:

\- Как посмел этот гном... Какая мерзость! Как подобное вообще могло прийти ему в голову?! Чтобы ты пошел на союз с чудовищем, с таким же чудовищем, которое лишило тебя жены, а меня матери?!

Трандуил медленно подошел к столу, разлил по двум бокалам приготовленное вино. Он хорошо знал своего сына. Действительно хорошо - Леголас был кем угодно, но не хорошим притворщиком. Да и смысла в этом притворстве не было ни на медную монету... Действительно, не знает? Нериэль лгал?

Он придержал за рукав нервно меряющего шагами комнату сына и протянул вино.

\- Присядь и выпей. Забирайся на кровать.

Леголас удивленно вскинул брови, потом окинул взглядом невысокие стулья и, скинув сапоги, легко устроился поверх покрывала, поджав под себя ноги. Некстати вспомнились времена, когда сын был подростком и они часто сидели вот так, вдвоем, в его спальне, презрев условности, и между ними не стояло... ничего не стояло. Воспоминания отозвались болезненной тоской и чувством потери.

Он сам быстро отпил из бокала и присел на край кровати.

\- Перед тем как мыс тобой едва не оказались под обвалившейся крышей, ты высказал мне некоторые претензии. Я хочу продолжить от разговор и услышать от тебя нечто конкретное. Мне сложно ответить на обвинения, выраженные в столь общей и эмоциональной форме.  

Леголас замер, держа бокал двумя руками перед собой.

\- Ты не обязан. Ты был совершенно прав когда говорил, что не должен передо мной  отчитываться... и я прошу, прости меня за грубость.

Сын вдруг переложил бокал в одну руку и потянулся к нему, обнимая, и Трандуил обнял его в ответ. Ему кажется, или стало легче – руки болят уже не так сильно?

\- Я только сегодня, после этого подлого выступления, понял, насколько я сам был отвратителен. Вместо того чтобы спокойно подойти к тебе для разговора, приехал и начал с обвинений. Но ты, действительно, не обязан был ставить меня в известность, в конце концов, Тауриэль мне никто, и она сама определенно дала мне понять...

\- Леголас, погоди.  – Трандуил осторожно отстранил сына от себя, заправил ему за ухо выбившуюся из косички прядку. – Я не обязан, но я не против обсудить с тобой свои решения – ты давно уже взрослый эльф и будущий король. Меня действительно возмутила твоя резкость и я ответил своей, но коль скоро ты признал что неправ, позволь принять твои извинения и давай...

Что? Тауриэль?! Причем здесь она?!

Леголас удивленно смотрел на него, явно не понимая чем вызвана пауза. Тауриэль. Так этот гад Нериэль, зная, что Леголас неравнодушен к рыжей эльфийке (а кто этого не знал?), наболтал ему что-то о ней! И пока он не выяснит что...  Вот только говорить о ней в покоях Эребора...  Мелькнуло перед глазами бледное лицо умирающего Фили. Удобное место для разговора и первоисточник. Вот что ему нужно.  

\- Леголас, теперь моя очередь извиняться. Я вынужден отложить этот разговор. Обещаю, что отвечу на твои вопросы позже, когда мы будем дома. И клянусь, что ничего плохого Тауриэль я не делал, если твои... упреки подразумевали что-то подобное.

Сын допил вино и кивнул.

\- Я понимаю, что здесь не совсем подходящее место для некоторых тем. Прошу только... если твое дело заключается в том, чтобы покарать мастера Нериэля, смягчить свой гнев. Я действительно говорил именно с ним.

Трандуил усмехнулся, и подумал, что ему придется постараться, чтобы судьба мастера Нериэля не стала поводом для еще одной ссоры с сыном.

\- Иди, Леголас. Уверен, что сейчас тут появится наш гостеприимный хозяин чтобы обсудить случившееся. Я хочу поговорить с ним наедине.    


	14. Chapter 14

Торин появился когда Трандуил наливал себе второй бокал вина. Гном принес с собой какой-то сверток, кинул его на кровать и принял из его рук второй бокал. Посматривал внимательно, даже цепко, но быстро отводил глаза. Трандуил молчал, выжидая – от того, как Торин начнет разговор зависит... собственно, на данный момент ничего уже не зависит, договор подписан, но он не вечен. Придет день продлить его. И они с сыном все еще здесь, в Эреборе.

\- Перекусим вместе? На вечер планируется  что-то типа торжественного ужина, но я не доживу.

Трандуил кивнул, слегка улыбнулся, отвечая на легкую усмешку:

\- Конечно.

Пара гномов принесли поднос, который Торин сам принял у них у двери и попытался пристроить на заставленный принадлежностями для умывания столик, пока Трандуил не отобрал и не перенес на кровать, куда забрался и сам. Ушибленные ноги побаливали, и не хотелось сидеть на низком,  а хозяин пусть думает что хочет.

Торин хмыкнул, но язвить не стал. Извиняться за отсутствие в комнате подходящей мебели, впрочем, тоже, молча подтащив к кровати низкий стул. Холодный окорок, козий сыр, хлеб, пирог с сушеными яблоками. На золотом подносе. Гном проигнорировал поданные вместе с едой приборы, вынул из ножен нож и стал нарезать пирог и хлеб, потом им же – мясо и сыр, не обращая внимания на прилипающие крошки. 

\- Я ждал, что Даин так просто не сдастся. Но откуда он узнал? Я уверен, что это идет не с моей стороны – осведомлены только гномы, пользующиеся моим полным доверием.

Трандуил многое мог бы высказать про полное доверие, но... сказано было спокойно, Трандуил сказал бы даже «покорно», словно Торин устал удивляться. Словно он просто очень устал. Резко изрезанный морщинами лоб (ему кажется, или даже тогда, в Лихолесье, их было меньше?), глубокие складки по бокам рта, два ломтя хлеба с зажатым между ними мясом в чуть дрожащей руке. Трандуил потянулся за пирогом, но вместо этого обхватил чужие пальцы и чуть сжал. На одно мгновение, а потом взял-таки кусок пирога и ответил:

\-   У меня есть... недоброжелатели. Не стоит беспокойства, я знаю о ком речь, и решу эту проблему.

Руки неприятно покалывало, и, чтобы отвлечься, он стал перекатывать между пальцами хлебные крошки.

Трандуил откусил пирог, жевал медленно, давая себе время на размышления. Трандуил ждал вопросов, уточнений, хотя бы ехидства, но, глядя как Торин отправляет в рот кусок за куском, понял, что так и не дождется. Что ж, он подождет еще. Они поели молча, а потом Торин вытер руки полотенцем, вздохнул и спросил:

\- Ты теперь уедешь?

Сердце пропустило удар, а потом бешено застучало, и Трандуил, чувствуя себя полным глупцом, неловко дернул руками, ища спасительный бокал вина. Он может уехать? Действительно может? Он ждал, пока чуть-чуть не успокоится, не был уверен в своем голосе, но Торин, похоже, истолковал его молчание по своему:

\- Я хотел просить тебя остаться... хотя бы на пару дней.

Торин смотрел в упор, и Трандуил не желая, выглядеть трусом, ответил на его взгляд. Думал, несмотря на просительный тон,  увидеть напор и требовательность, но их не было; Торин смотрел с какой-то странной обреченностью. Не верит, что он не сбежит как-только будет такая возможность? Что ж, совсем недавно он бы так и сделал.

\- Я же обещал, что потерпим до вечера.  Ммм... на пару вечеров точно можешь рассчитывать.

Лицо гнома оживилось, немного разгладилась привычная складка между бровями, а  от уголков синих глаз побежали лучики. Во что это выльется? Спасает он себя или вновь обрекает на что-то?..

\- Возьми, - Торин кивнул куда-то ему за спину. – Возьми себе.

Трандуил отряхнул руки, повернулся и достал принесенный Торином сверток, развернул тонкую кожу, в которую было завернуто подношение. Перед ним лежала шкатулка, та самая шкатулка, которую Торин предъявил ему совсем недавно. С застежкой от плаща и прядью его волос, заплетенной в косичку, скрепленную жемчужными зажимами. Трандуил отлично помнил что там, но все же открыл крышку, посмотрел.  Захотелось достать, подержать в руках, но он ограничился взглядом. Не сейчас.

\- С чего вдруг?

\- А зачем это мне теперь? После того как я публично объявил о том, что сам отдал тебе камни? – Торин встал, поправил одежду. Трандуилу показалось, он не хочет сейчас смотреть на него и быстро закрыл шкатулку. – Я пришлю убрать поднос. Прибери это куда-нибудь с чужих глаз. И еще... если с решением твоей проблемы возникнут сложности, не молчи. Не заставляй меня опускаться до объяснений про одну упряжку. Трандуил кивнул, дождался пока Торин выйдет за дверь и только после этого встал с кровати.  

Нериэль не должен был вернуться в Лихолесье. Трандуил обдумал вариант с изгнанием, он мог сделать это, не объясняя причин. Однако, с паршивца станется начать болтать направо и налево, хотя бы из мести. Мелькнула мысль дать указание Тауриэль и тем решить проблему, но он отмел и ее. Это то, что нужно сделать самому. Но поговорить с Тауриэль все равно необходимо. Он попросил гнома-прислужника найти эльфийку, и они вышли с ней на открытую высокую террасу, памятную ему по тому, первому разговору с Торином в Эреборе. Не самое защищенное место, но все же лучше этих изукрашенных деревянной резьбой комнат, за стенами которых, он был уверен, было сокрыто немало потайных ходов.

Ветер дул в лицо, и выдувал тепло из-под плащей, в которые они оба кутались. Она так и не сменила прическу – волосы были заплетены и собраны в тугой узел, и, глядя на то, как очередной порыв треплет выбившиеся рыжие прядки, Трандуил вдруг понял, почему ей здесь так удобнее.

\- Ты часто бываешь тут? Тяжело постоянно быть внутри?

Она помедлила с ответом, глядя вдаль, на покрытые лесом холмы, потом медленно прикрыла слезящиеся от ветра глаза.

Трандуил придвинулся ближе, так, что почти соприкоснулся с ней щеками.

\- Я взвалил на тебя слишком много и слишком надолго.

Она чуть покачала головой, но не произнесла отрицания вслух, и Трандуил даже не был уверен, что она просто не отбрасывает со лба щекочущие волосы.

\- Служить вам – мой долг, а я подвела. Я должна была быть осторожнее.

\- Так или иначе, все к лучшему.  – Он вспомнил о целом спокойном дне, и о том, что теперь знает, каким способом себе его обеспечить. – Я не держу на тебя зла, не вздумай вообразить себе ничего подобного.

Она вновь помолчала, потом кивнула, и Трандуил в который раз подумал о том, как с ней легко.

\- У меня будет для тебя еще одно задание и один вопрос. В прошлый раз, когда я спросил тебя, видела ли ты Леголаса, ты сказала, что вы не общались со дня битвы. Я знаю, что ты мне солгала. Почему?

Она резко повернулась к нему, моргнула и уставилась в упор удивленным, настороженным взглядом. По щеке побежала слезинка.

\- Я опасалась, что вы решите – я лгала вам тогда, когда мы обсуждали мои отношения с Его Высочеством в Лихолесье. Леголас прибыл неожиданно. Подошел ко мне, когда я была в Дейле. Говорил… - Она смутилась, отвела взгляд, потом все же продолжила, так понизив голос, что даже он, эльф, едва слышал ее. – Он был осведомлен о том, что я здесь по вашему распоряжению. И не согласен с этим. Он считал, что вы принуждаете меня к поступкам, которые не согласуются с честью и порядочностью. Он звал уехать вместе с ним и предлагал свою руку и защиту, но я дала ему понять, что остаюсь в Эреборе по своей воле и не намерена уезжать. И что ему не на что надеяться.

Вот как. Что ж, понятно, почему она скрывала. Рассказать ему, что его сын до сих пор питает надежды на этот союз… да, было бы неловко. Было что-то еще, что-то, что беспокоило его. Ему казалось, она чего-то ждет, или о чем-то все еще недоговаривает.

-Леголас говорил, откуда он узнал, для чего ты здесь?

Она удивленно вскинула брови:

\- Не от вас? Нет, он ни о чем подобном не рассказывал. Я была уверена, что это вы поделились с ним своими планами, и он с ними не согласился.

\- Ясно. Мне понятны твои мотивы, но было бы лучше знай  я об этом заранее.

Она склонила голову в извинительном поклоне, потом выпрямилась и чуть расслабилась. Теперь рыжая прядка попала в уголок рта и он поймал себя на том, что смотрит на это дольше, чем позволяют приличия. Тема явно была ей неприятна и чем-то беспокоила.  Будь у них время и более удобное место он бы это выяснил. Хм… может она все же дала Леголасу надежду, а теперь пытается это скрыть это от него?..

\- Ладно, оставим это. Теперь о моей просьбе. Я хочу, чтобы ты присмотрела за Леголасом пока мы здесь. Негласно. Ты успела стать тут своей, и тебе это будет сделать проще всего.

\- Вы опасаетесь, что Его Высочеству может что-то угрожать? Я должна знать, откуда мне ждать удара.

Трандуил раздраженно всплеснул руками.

\- Удара может и не последовать! Но меня тревожит, что он здесь – наши отношения с гномами не столь радужны, как то было объявлено на Совете, и ты это знаешь. Во всяком случае, не со всеми гномами. Я уже мельком слышал как Кили звал его осматривать какую-то особо ценную шахту – я не подозреваю наследника Дубощита, но… Скажем так, хочу, чтобы шахты Леголас осматривал в компании не только гномов. И да, я понимаю, что эта просьба заставит тебя находиться с ним дольше, чем это было бы нужно в иных обстоятельствах. Так что не чувствуй себя виноватой.

\- Могу ли я узнать, как долго вы намерены еще оставаться здесь?

\- Если бы я знал! – Это вырвалось у него резче, чем нужно, и он быстро прикусил язык. – Самое малое два дня, а там посмотрим.

 Она промолчала, постояла немного, опять  тоскливо глядя вдаль, затем повернулась и спросила:

\- Могу я идти?

А потом, повинуясь его кивку, пошла по галерее, не кивнув, не поклонившись и не попрощавшись. Трандуил еще не успел вернуться в тепло, когда прибежавший гном-прислужник сообщил, что к Владыке посетитель. Нериэль пришел к нему сам.

Ушибленные ноги еще сильнее разболелись и неприятно подрагивали. Хорошо хоть голова перестала болеть. Трандуил плюнул на приличия, уселся на ограждение и плотно запахнулся в плащ. Волосы мешались, и он вытащил одну прядь, обвязал ей остальные, собирая их в низкий хвост.  Зябко, ветрено, отчаянно хочется избавиться от магического излишка. Ничего, этот разговор не займет много времени – место не подходящее, а потом он вернется к себе, и перед обещанным Торином ужином, потребует чашку подогретого вина. А потом у него будет пара дней на... несчастный случай.

Нериэль остановился перед ним, кланяться и приветствовать не стал.

\- Зачем ты пришел?

\- Пришел выразить вам свое восхищение. Вы действительно умеете находить друзей.

\- Твое умение находить друзей среди гномов тоже следует отметить! Было бы любопытно послушать как сочетаются твои понятия о чести с попыткой лишить трона законного правителя этих мест... но не сейчас. Ответь, зачем ты наплел Леголасу про Тауриэль?

Тонкая кисть поднялась убрала от глаз растрепанную ветром челку. Не помогло, и Нериэль вновь опустил руки.

\- Его Высочество был так увлечен ею, что не составило никакого труда использовать этот повод чтобы заставить его покинуть Лихолесье.

Леголасу покинуть дом.

– Но зачем?

\- Вы не поняли. Вы так и не поняли. Я хотел это. – Нериэль мотнул головой, вздернув подбородок, и Трандуил действительно не понял – ему показалось, что Нериэль зачем-то кивает ему, но тот смотрел не в глаза, а ниже, куда-то под подбородок, и Трандуил, еще до конца не осознавая, инстинктивно положил руку на грудь. Чуть ниже шеи. Даже через одежду камни отозвались мгновенно, пальцы налились знакомой болью, и он, не сдержав изумленного и болезненного выдоха, отдернул руку, опустил ее и сжал в кулаке край плаща.   

Нериэль усмехнулся, резко передернул плечами, и Трандуил поразился до чего непривычным это выглядело у обычно сдержанного эльфа.

\- Ожерелье?...  – Да, маг, владеющий подобной магией, мог бы занять в Лихолесье, да и не только там, очень высокое положение, но... - Его нельзя снять, и ты это знаешь! Что тебе дало бы мое отречение? Зачем было впутывать сюда моего сына?

Нериэль шагнул ближе – теперь их разделало едва полшага.

\- О, снять его было бы совсем легко. После того как пауки высосали бы тебя до последней капли, было бы совсем не сложно открутить тебе голову. Или после того как твое раздавленное тело вытащили бы из-под черепичных обломков.

Трандуил успел возмущенно изумиться внезапной грубой фамильярностью, а потом  понимание залило его волной ледяной воды, сковало с головы до ног мучительным холодом. Их кто-то гонит, -сказала Тауриэль, когда они отбивались от пауков. Люди осматривали брошенные дома Дейла, обрушение не грозило, - заверял Бард.

Это было немыслимо. Это не укладывалось в голове. Он не хотел этого осознавать.

\- Я отослал тебя с людьми. Когда ты успел?

Тонкие брови изумленно изогнулись, зрачки расширились. Нериэль не ответил, но Трандуил уже и сам понял, как наивен его вопрос. Сложно ли было задержаться и отлучиться под любым предлогом? А для того, чтобы подтолкнуть  старую, готовую обвалиться кровлю, много магии и не нужно. Леголас мог погибнуть вместе с ним. А тот, кто владеет камнями, сможет занять не просто высокое, но высшее положение. Особенно если сначала выждет и даст эльфам ощутить перспективы потери Лихолесья.

Ярость удавкой сдавила горло, он рванулся вперед, собираясь спрыгнуть с ограждения, но не успел. Нериэль был слишком близко. Он толкнул его обеими руками в грудь, и Трандуил полетел в пропасть.

Мелькнуло черное, серое и голубое – невозможно голубое небо, опрокинувшееся прямо на него, а потом нахлынула паника - животный ужас, ударивший в грудь осознанием, что он проиграл, просчитался, не учел, и теперь все. Следующий удар настиг в спину. Трандуила тряхнуло, протащило по чему-то твердому, с резким треском начал рваться плащ. Он еще не успел осознать что происходит, но инстинкт сработал быстрее разума – руки искали за что ухватиться, хватались за все подряд – осыпающиеся камни, мох, обрывок плаща... опять черное и серое, пыль летит в глаза, и вот все совсем черное, но он больше не падает – висит, ухватившись за выступ кончиками пальцев.

Трандуил медленно выдохнул, чуть подтянулся вверх и по очереди перехватился руками немного удобнее. Ну вот, уже лучше.  Ногами попытался нащупать упор – безуспешно. Сапоги соскальзывали по гладкой скале. Плащ трепало ветром, он хлопал за спиной и неприятно тянул шею. Ничего, у него сильные руки, еще не все потеряно. Трандуил отпустил левую руку, расстегнул застежку и сбросил плащ вниз, потом быстро протер глаза и вновь повис на обоих руках. Серое. С черными прожилками. Глаза слезятся, но он видит. Он уткнулся лбом в скалу – в почти отвесную скалу если смотреть вниз, и в несколько менее безнадежную - если вверх.

Над ним склон шел небольшими уступами – по ним он катился вниз, и если удастся подтянуться, он сможет найти упор для ног. И получит время подумать. Он качнулся, давя паническое желание вцепиться и не двигаться – иначе он просто не сможет закинуть ногу. Влево, вправо, еще раз, сильнее... есть! Концом правого сапога он зацепился за уступ, на котором висел, еще немного усилий... Уступ не был широким, нога не помещалась на нем полностью, приходилось стоять на носочках и тесно прижиматься к скале, с которой его пытался столкнуть ветер.  

Следующие два уступа дались ему довольно легко. Потом подвела левая нога. Он почти закинул наверх правую, когда ее свело судорогой и она просто подломилась, вновь заставив его повиснуть на пальцах, пока вторая нога искала опору. Трандуил взвыл от боли и почти не услышал собственного крика – его тут же отнес ветер. Пришлось остановиться, вращать ступней, пытаясь справиться со сведенными мышцами  - отпустить одну руку чтобы помассировать ногу он уже не рискнул.

Когда он преодолел последний уступ, руки потеряли чувствительность и дрожали так, что он боялся не заметить как пальцы разжимаются, и потерять равновесие. Воздух рвался из груди резко, с каким-то сипом, как при сильной простуде, голова кружилась. Сначала он решил, что ошибается, что просто слишком вымотан, но нет  - дальше подняться не получалось.  Дальше скала была отвесной, гладкой – никакой возможности зацепиться. Кричать бесполезно, отсюда его никто не услышит. Трандуил вновь уткнулся лбом в холодный камень и прикрыл глаза.  

Каким же он был глупцом! Магия Смауга мучила его, приносила страданий и сложностей больше, чем пользы. Нетерпеливый зуд, постоянная жажда прикоснуться к морготовым камням, почти невыносимая боль, когда  он все же делал это... как он мог подумать, что кто-то захочет получить это добровольно? Хотя... нет, не это. Всего лишь камни, и если не носить заклятое Драконом ожерелье постоянно на себе, то все станет гораздо проще. А теперь, из-за его недальновидности, может погибнуть его сын. Леглас верит скользкой твари. И уж точно не ждет ничего плохого от одного из ближайших отцовских советников.

Магия Смауга. Он заскользил руками по камню, выискивая за что может зацепиться. Мох ему не помощник, не удержит. Ничего не растет на этих камнях! Трандуил в отчаянии повернул голову, посмотрел на лес до горизонта, на то как играют солнечные лучи по зеркалу горного озера. Совсем недавно он любовался этим видом вместе с Торином, стоя на казавшейся такой безопасной террасе...  Деревце! Там, выше, он приметил хилое деревце! Он потянулся сильнее – слабенький мох покрывал практически весь склон, дотянется ли он через него? Но проклятый мох рост выше, даже он не мог зацепиться на этом гладком камне!

Трандуил вновь замер. Его хватятся. Рано или поздно. Поздно для Леголаса или для него самого – он не сможет цепляться за скалу слишком долго. Совсем рядом, совсем короткое расстояние, если идти по земле. Бесконечно далекое здесь.  Смауг, наверное, описал круг над лесом, может быть слетал к горному озеру – он любил чистую воду, а потом подлетел к террасе. Интересно, тогда он взял из королевских покоев бутылку вина и тот пыльный ковер?.. Вновь вспомнилось недостижимое деревце, там, где остались следы от когтей Дракона... острых и твердых когтей... кинжал из кости... его невозможно сломать.

Рука скользнула в сапог, обхватила рукоять и головокружения не стало. Не было уже знакомого ощущения полета, но он словно обрел какие-то новые для него способности к равновесию, стоять на узеньком выступе стало легче. Он начал искать, не лихорадочно шарить, а методично прощупывать скалу над собой. Есть! Тонкая щель, куда он воткнет кинжал. Клинок вошел чуть больше чем до половины, но держалось крепко.  Достаточно ли крепко, чтобы он смог подтянуться и встать на него?

Лезвие прогибалось, пружинило. Сейчас он практически не держался, стоя на одной ноге и прижимаясь к скале. Очередной порыв ветра ударил в бок, но ему без труда удалось сбалансировать. Вряд ли он смог бы выполнить подобное раньше. Спасибо Смаугу. Спасибо неизвестному дракону, отдавшему свою кость. Вытянутая рука дотянулась до мха, вторая легла на ожерелье, и магия рванулась из него, вызывая привычные и каждый раз новые боль и восторг. Мох рос, искал за что зацепиться на гладкой скале, и падал под своим весом. Деревце окрепло, покрылось густой зеленой листвой и положило ветви на ограждение террасы, перекрыв проход, но Трандуил этого не видел. Его занимали корни – сильные корни, ищущие себе дорогу сквозь камень. Такого он раньше не делал, не заставлял растение делать то, что нужно, настолько вопреки его природе. Это было больно, но когда он закончил, не просто балансировал на лезвии кинжала, но крепко держался за спустившийся сверху  мощный корень.

Спрыгнув на пол галереи и не давая себе перевести дух, Трандуил побежал к покоям, где разместили Леголаса. Дверь была заперта, и он забарабанил  в нее изо всех сил, громко зовя сына. Ему открыла Тауриэль, отступила, не изменившись в лице и не сказав ни слова, пропуская его и вновь задвигая засов. В гостиной никого не было. В спальне на кровати сидел Кили, на полу лежало тело Нериэля. Из его груди торчала рукоять кинжала. Леголаса не было.

\- Все хорошо. Он в Дейле с людьми Барда. – Тауриэль обошла его, встала впереди, глядя в глаза, а потом подпустила в голос ехидства:

\- Мне понятны ваши мотивы, но было бы лучше, знай  я об этом заранее. 


	15. Chapter 15

**Эпилог**

В тесте использованы выдержки из текста песни группы Мельница «Радость моя».

В Дейле открывались  трактиры. Кажется, за последнее время к единственному имеющемуся  добавилось еще три – в город стремительно прибывали гномы, люди и эльфы. Трандуил слышал от Барда, будто бы полурослик, участвовавший с Торином в их походе, привел целый караван с товарами своих соплеменников, под охраной гномов с Синих гор.

Трандуил облюбовал небольшой трактирчик  недалеко от дома Барда, куда перебрался, когда понял что при всех достоинствах гостеприимства Торина – тут он слегка улыбнулся – устал от камня над головой. Заведение, принадлежащее людям, когда-то окружали цветочные клумбы, и Трандуил заслужил немалую благодарность владельца, когда заставил их вновь зацвести. Пока только медуница, но и ее простые сиреневые и синие цветы радовали глаз в каменном городе.  Немного печалило только то, что, вместе с съезжавшимся в город народом, прибывали менестрели и актеры всех возможных умений и способностей, привлеченные известием о предстоящей свадьбе, и рассчитывающие если и не попасть в число счастливчиков, приглашенных на выступление в Эребор, то хотя бы заработать в трактирах оживленного Дейла.  

Человеческая женщина-менестрель, наряженная в яркие, оборчатые юбки, явно собиралась радовать присутствующих своим искусством, негромко распеваясь и расхаживая по пока почти пустому залу. Голос, впрочем, был довольно приятным.  Ничего, он успеет допить эту вкусную земляничную настойку, дождаться Торина,  и сбежать, пока не начнется худшее.

Гном занимался приготовлением к свадьбе. Кажется, как раз смотрел каких-то певцов, желающих выступить. Трандуил глотнул, задержал настойку во рту. Крепче, чем то, что делают эльфы, но аромат необыкновенный. Распорядиться, чтобы взяли рецепт?..

Он сумел отказаться от чести выбора менестрелей, сославшись на то, что все же не отец и не родственник невесты. Вспоминалось как это было. Как после того, как тело Нериэля унесли Кили вместе с каким-то молодым гномом, и Трандуил рухнул на кровать, потому что ноги вдруг отказали, Тауриэль подала ему вина. Он сказал ей о неоплатном долге. О том, что она может просить чего пожелает.  И, в конце концов, если она так уж хочет стать королевой Лихолесья... ну что ж, надо признать – она не самый плохой вариант. Этого он не сказал, но подумал.

Но она осторожно забрала у него пустой бокал, опустилась рядом с кроватью на колени и сказала:

\- Я прошу вас дать согласие на мой брак с Кили, младшим наследником Короля-Под-Горой.

 В другом состоянии, в другое время, он начал бы с иных вопросов. Знает ли Торин. Давно ли это длится. Насколько она сблизилась с гномами и о чем успела им рассказать. Но больше всего на свете тогда ему хотелось сбежать, своими глазами убедиться что сын в порядке, и никогда не видеть проклятую Гору как изнутри, так и снаружи. Поэтому он спросил:

\- И ты готова всю жизнь прожить здесь?

\- Не здесь, - она слегка улыбнулась и  покачала головой. – В Дейле. Кили не против Дейла.

Он откинулся на подушки и подумал, что его разрешение уже ничего не значит. Но ей приятно будет его получить, иначе она бы не спрашивала, а ставила в известность. И еще одно он понял – это не просто просьба о замужестве, это просьба... отпустить. Что ж... он приподнялся, взял ее за руку и потянул на себя, провел руками по рыжим волосам, накрутил на палец яркий, выбившийся из узла, локон и поцеловал в губы, и она ответила, сначала положив руки ему на плечи, а потом запустив пальцы ему в волосы. Он оторвался первым, легко коснулся языком ее нижней губы – и напоследок поцеловал в лоб.

\- Я даю свое разрешение. Будь счастлива... так как ты это понимаешь. И ни о чем не жалей.

Она благодарно склонила голову и тихо ответила:

\- Вы тоже.

Резко звякнула порвавшаяся струна, вырывая его из воспоминаний. Трандуил поморщился, выслушал ругательства незадачливого лютниста, и отпил еще настойки.

Тогда Торин был уже в курсе. Они решили, что эта свадьба, будучи представленной правильным образом, станет очередным подтверждение крепости их союза. Хоть Тауриэль и не его родственница, она эльфийка из Лихолесья, бывший начальник стражи... Трандуил позаботился о приданом, а Торин – о свадьбе, достойной своего младшего наследника. Съедутся гномы со всего Средиземья, не обойдется и без Даина, но тут уж ничего не поделаешь.

С тех пор как тело Нериэля сгорело в одной из гномских плавилен, и было объявлено о несчастном случае, Трандуил множество раз пытался разобраться в случившемся. Как-то раз даже пытался записать предполагаемую последовательность событий, но сжег свиток, так ничего и не достигнув.

Сразу ли Нериэль решил убить и его, и Леголаса? Смерть королей одного за другим была бы слишком подозрительной... хотя – как обставить. Можно было начать и с наследника, и нет уверенности, что таких попыток не было предпринято. Иногда, поневоле, Трандуил представлял сколько возможностей было у Нериэля чтобы навредить сыну, и боролся с запоздалым отчаянным страхом.  

Вероятнее, все же, было то, что сначала Нериэль хотел избавиться от него, Трандуила, а когда первое покушение, спасибо Тауриэль и Смаугу, сорвалось, решил попытаться добиться его отречения шантажом, а  чуть ранее заключил союз с Даином. Думал, что проще будет избавиться от Трандуила, лишенного короны, и завладеть камнями. Небылицы о Тауриэль позволяли и рассорить его с сыном, и убрать принца из Лихолесья – в Средиземье немало опасностей, и избавиться от Леголаса вдали от дома было бы проще.

Второе покушение в Дейле явно было спонтанным. Скорее всего Нериэль хотел просто подслушать их разговор, но не мог удержаться от соблазна устранить их сразу обоих – никто бы не придрался. Ни Нериэль, ни Даин не могли предположить, что Торин и сам обо всем узнает, и что они с Торином смогут договориться и прикрыть друг друга. Даин – умный гном и сильный правитель, умеет проигрывать. А вот Нериэль потерял голову – пытаться убить их обоих в самом сердце Королевства-под-Горой – на что он рассчитывал? Или наоборот,  рассчитал все очень хорошо – свидетелей падения Трандуила не было, а Леголаса Нериэль пытался зарезать гномским кинжалом. Кинжалом, с клеймом гномов с Синих гор – верных союзников Дубощита. И если бы их убийство во время пребывания  в гостях у Торина, было бы правильно подано... при помощи все того же Даина, Торин мог бы получить под боком разъяренное Лихолесье, чей новый правитель поддерживает дружеские отношения с королем Железных холмов. И обвинение в подлом коварстве и неустойчивой психике, позволившей возобладать давней обиде, хотя все шло так хорошо.  Королевству-под-Горой пришлось бы выплатить огромную виру, в которую вошла бы голова главного виновника, Даин Железностоп принял бразды правления, а Нериэль... Нериэль получил бы Лихолесье.

Трандуил поймал себя на том, что машинально рисует на столе кончиками пальцев – отмечает линией каждое предположение, завершая линию кругом. Хватит! Еще глоток настойки... ох, он уже все допил... взмах рукой, и услужливая подавальщица подносит новую кружку.

Леголас уехал, не желая оставаться на свадьбу, что вполне понятно. О Кили Тауриэль рассказала Леголасу раньше, чем ему, Трандуилу, чтобы окончательно пресечь все надежды сына. Вот о чем она недоговаривала тогда, на галерее – опасалась, что он уже и так знает все от Леголаса.

Хватит думать об этом. Все закончилось. Закончился неприятный разговор с сыном, которому пришлось врать о мотивах его несостоявшегося убийцы, закончилось пребывание в Горе, закончилась зима, и вокруг цветут цветы, а настойка, которую он пьет, приготовлена из нового урожая. Закончились даже рубахи и плащи с высоким воротом – он пойдет на свадьбу с открытой... хм... шеей, и всем будет демонстрировать камни... которые подарил ему... Смауг.

 Лютнист, наконец, натянул новую струну, девушка-менестрель начала песню, и Трандуил заставил себя вслушаться.

_Бестелесного и невесомого,_

_Как тебе услыхать меня,_

_Если ты - плоть от плоти слова и_

_Я же - кровь от крови огня?_

Смауг, который не убил его, хотя мог это сделать множество раз. Смауг, который по-своему, но ответил на его просьбу перестать встречаться в Сокровищнице.

_Радость моя, подставь ладонь,_

_Можешь другой оттолкнуть меня._

_Радость моя, вот тебе огонь,_

_Я тебя возлюбил более огня._

«Подставь ладонь». Он замер, а потом его словно швырнуло туда, в другой Дейл, в город, в котором не было менестрелей, трактирных подавальщиц и шумных караванщиков. Пропал аромат земляники, зато он почувствовал вкус сладких орехов, а за окнами словно потемнело от наступающей бури.

_Запрокинутым солнцем слепящего дня,_

_Меднотелым звоном быков,_

_Я с тобой говорил языками огня -_

_Я не знаю других языков._

_И в лиловом кипящем самуме_

_Мне дано серебром истечь:_

_Я принес себя в жертву себе самому,_

_Чтобы только тебя изречь._

 

Смауг, который спас ему жизнь. Возможно ли, что Дракон ждал от него, Трандуила, ответного жеста? Трандуил представил как ведет свое войско на защиту Дракона, и невольно рассмеялся. Смех получился горьким, словно орехи сильно пережарили.

_Верное имя откроет дверь_

_В сердце сверкающей пустоты._

_Радость моя, ты мне поверь -_

_Никто не верил в меня более, чем ты._

\- Веселишься?

Трандуил вскинул голову – перед ним, с какой-то корзинкой в руке, стоял подошедший к столу Торин, а он и не заметил. Торин, который   который не убил его, хотя мог это сделать множество раз. Который помог ему сохранить королевство и прикрыл... перед всем Средиземьем. Который мог быть изменчивым, яростным и мстительным не менее чем Смауг. Который мог язвительно и смешливо поддразнивать его за то, что проспал больше чуток, вместо обещанного «потерпим до ночи».  

\- Чего молчишь? Поют что-то смешное?.. – Гном поставил свою корзинку на лавку, уселся напротив, и все та же подавальщица поставила перед ним кружку с пивом.  – Я на сегодня наслушался – в ушах звенит. А Кили, паршивец, сбежал – ваяет невесте свадебное украшение, только дело у него не ладится... Ну я ему говорил – какой из тебя ювелир? Подобрали бы что-то из сокровищницы...

Торин рассказывал, а Трандуил знал какое украшение отлично подойдет рыжеволосой и зеленоглазой невесте. Жаль, он не сможет передарить подарок, но одолжить его на свадьбу сможет точно. Вновь, как всегда, когда он думал о ней, пришла грусть. Королеве Лихолесья ожерелье короля Гириона подошло бы отлично. И внезапно он понял, что уже грустил, также грустил, когда думал о Смауге. Эта странная схожесть, одинаковость чувств от этих двух потерь изумила его.

Смауг умер, и больше о нем он уже ничего не узнает. Когда-нибудь уйдет и Кили, и Торин, и они с Тауриэль вновь останутся одни, так что – кто знает?..  А пока – после свадьбы он поедет в Лихолесье, а по пути завернет на небольшую лесную поляну, вокруг которой еще заметны следы лесного пожара. Там, в месте, известном только ему, он постоит немного, а потом закопает косичку с жемчужными зажимами и серебряную застежку от плаща. А шкатулку... шкатулку, пожалуй, заберет в Лихолесье, где у него накопилось много дел. Он остался без мага-помощника, пожалуй, тот, кто сунул ему в карман сладкие орехи сможет стать достойной заменой...

\- Подставь ладонь.

\- Что? – он удивленно и почти испуганно вскинул голову. Торин протягивал ему что-то через стол.

\- Я говорю, подставь ладонь. Поднесли целую корзинку... ну да я не эльф и не ребенок, чтобы их лопать. Бери.

Трандуил протянул руку, и Торин пересыпал в нее горсть свежей, одуряюще пахнущей земляники.

Конец.


End file.
